What, Will, I, Have, Left
by DarkGhostLight
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him? Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.
1. The Twins

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett or kolvina (which one you like the most?), Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it.**

 **I will update "Where You Left Your Heart" next week. ^^**

 **Ps 2: The originals had the worst ending I've ever seen. They end up in dust like in infinity war instead of burning alive. Ew, the only good thing was the Klaroline kiss. Horrible ending.**

 **If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter one:**

 **The Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls:**

Christmas was Hope's favourite time of the year. Christmas meant seeing all her family together again. Their grandma Liz is the sheriff of Mystic Falls, she's a very important part of the town, she barely had holidays, which is why Christmas is so important. It's the only time of the year when she doesn't work.

Even though the twins loved Mystic Falls, the ride it was horrible. Thirteen hours in a car, only stopping once or twice to sleep and get some food. It was exhausting. Their aunt Kat always suggests to take a plane but since their aunt Hayley is afraid of them they always have to drive from New Orleans to Mystic falls.

They arrived to Mystic Falls yesterday, December 12th. It was a cold snowy day and they were very tired form the trip. The first thing they did was hug their grandma and then they went to see a movie in the living room, drinking hot chocolate.

"Mom, where's aunt Kat? She said she would watch a movie with us tonight." The eleven year old blonde girl asked.

"She went to see her sister." Her aunt replied covering herself with her grey wool blanket.

"But I thought they hated each other. She always calls her twin the evil doppelganger." The honey haired girl replied.

"They have a complicated relationship. Aren't you girls tired?" Their mother asked.

"It's not that complicated mom, aunt Kat was dating her boyfriend Damon and then he cheated on her with her twin sister Elena. And no mom we're not tired. Right, Hope?" Lizzie replied sassily.

"How come we've never meet Elena?" Hope asked.

"Because we live in New Orleans with aunt Kat and she hates Elena." Lizzie told to her sister.

"Why did aunt Kat's ex boyfriend cheated on her? I mean I seen pictures of Elena and aunt Kat and they look the same." Hope asked once again.

"Why are you girls suddenly gossiping about Katherine?" Hayley stared at her nieces curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? We're bored. We saw this movie at least 20 times. Besides we won't get the Christmas gifts until 24th."Hope rolled her eyes.

"We want new cell phones mom. And a new piano and more art supplies and clothes..." Lizzie kept telling all the things they both wanted.

"Okay, okay… First of everything it's a tradition to watch 'Home Alone' in Christmas, and second of it I won't buy you girls new phones, I won't buy you a new piano either but yes to the art supplies and clothes." Caroline smiled at her daughters.

"But mom the new phones are a necessity!" The twins said at the same time.

"Your phones aren't even a year old and they work perfectly fine." Caroline stared at her daughters amused.

"Okay fine… But mom I wanted to ask you something." Hope shyly said.

"Tell me, baby." Her mother sweetly smiled at her.

"You see… You know Lizzie and me are artists right? True she prefers playing the piano rather than painting like I do but… My favourite artist ever is here in Mystic Falls he is going to have an art exhibition tomorrow. Can we please go?" Hope gave her the puppy dog face to make her mom say yes.

"I love painting as much as I love to play the piano, Hope. Besides I don't get why you like Klaus Mikaelson so much, yes he does paint really well but there are other artists better than him!" Lizzie innocently said.

"But Klaus Mikaelson is the best artist of this century Lizzie!" Hope defended her favourite artist.

"Just wait until I grow up, I will teach them what art is truly about." The blonde girl sassily replied.

Caroline went pale when her youngest daughter mentioned Klaus. The last time Caroline saw Klaus she was only sixteen and they didn't end up in the best terms. Actually, the things between them were horrible. She never wanted to see his face ever again, he was _dead_ to her.

 _ **Twelve years ago:**_

 _Caroline was madly in love. She had a crush on Klaus for years and when she was sixteen, he asked her out which she immediately accepted. He had a bad reputation, he barely spoke to anyone from school except Damon Salvatore and his two siblings Rebekah and Kol. But he was one of the most popular guys from high school. He was very handsome, mysterious, he liked art, his British accent was really attractive and he had the cutest dimples every time he smiled._

 _After seven months, together Caroline and Klaus had sex for the first time. It was a very important moment for Caroline. Since she was fourteen, she has been dealing with bulimia but she managed to keep it a secret from everyone. She had a very low self-esteem even though she was a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in the high school. Everyone always choose Elena and Katherine before her, she was always the second choice until Klaus. He made her feel wanted and special but most importantly, when she was in his arms she felt loved._

 _On their third month, Klaus found Caroline vomiting in her bathroom. He was shocked when he saw his girlfriend doing that. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and kneeled beside her still holding her small hand. With his other hand he pulled her to him, hugging her while she cried in his chest._

" _Why?" Klaus softy asked._

" _It's nothing important let's just forget it." Caroline whispered not looking at him._

" _For how long you've done this, Caroline?" Klaus ignored her last answer and asked again._

" _I don't want to talk about it, Klaus. Just forget it happened." The sixteen year old teen snapped at her boyfriend._

" _For how long Caroline?" He kept questioning her until she told him the truth._

" _Since I was 14. I stopped when we started to date but…" She covered her face and cried once again._

" _It's okay sweetheart you know I'll always be by your side just tell me what happened." Klaus played with her golden locks._

" _It's my dad Bill. After saying I was not enough and constantly be remind me that I was nothing to him, he made me live a living hell until he finally left my mom. And you want to know the best part? He isn't my father. My entire existence is a lie." Caroline confessed._

" _Most fathers are worthless, love. You deserve so much better than him. One day he'll pay for everything he did to you I promise you." Klaus darkly whispered._

" _It's seems Hayley and I are full sisters. Which makes me really happy, it really does. But my real dad is dead. I will never be able to meet him not even once." Caroline cried harder._

" _Don't cry, love. If he was still alive he would be proud, Caroline. Does anybody know about what you do?" Klaus kissed her forehead._

 _Caroline shocked her head whispering once again. "No one knows. Or they are just too busy and choose to ignore it."_

" _Promise me you'll never do it again." The eighteen year old guy begged._

" _I promise." Caroline swore to him._

 _However, their perfect relationship took a turn to the worst after Caroline slept with him. The day after he completely ignored her and he evaded her at all costs. She had been trying to talk to him for hours but he ran way before she could talk. But when the classes were over she saw him walking towards his car._

" _Klaus!" Caroline ran after him before he could escape again._

 _The dirty blonde haired guy turned around rolling his eyes. "What do you want Caroline?" He curtly replied._

 _Caroline's eyes winded at his angry voice. "What's the matter with you? You've been ignoring me all day long! Have I done something wrong?"_

" _Caroline love, I'm busy right now. We'll talk tomorrow." He tried to leave her all by herself but she grabbed him by his arm._

" _Why are you treating me this way?"_

" _God Caroline you are so suffocating. Just leave me alone. It's over." Klaus said without any emotion._

" _Are you breaking up with me?" The blonde haired cheerleader asked._

" _Yes, Caroline. Look sweetheart, it was fun while it lasted but I already got what I wanted." The dirty blonde haired Mikaelson smirked._

" _You only wanted to make love to me?" Caroline's eyes started to water._

" _Make love to you? Caroline this isn't some 80s cheap romance. I only wanted to fuck you. Come on now don't start to cry. See this is why you bore me so much you spend the whole fucking day crying." Klaus angrily spat tired of his now ex girlfriend constant drama._

" _You are a p-pig." The blonde girl managed say between her cries._

" _I've been called worse, love. I just don't get how you bought all that 'I will always be by your side'. The thing is I've never loved you. You are a weak, stupid girl. The only reason I was with you was that Damon and I made a bet. Do you want to know what the bet was about? He dared me to seduce you and have sex with you. Which I already did both of those things. Now you are just completely and utterly useless to me." Klaus smirked at her hurt expression._

" _Everything you said everything you promised was all a lie… You lying bastard!" Caroline screamed at him._

 _Hearing Caroline's screams her best friends Katherine, Elena and Bonnie ran to her side. Most of the students were watching them as if they were in a theatre, some of the students started to film their fight._

" _Care. You okay?" Bonnie asked._

" _Bon-Bon does she look okay to you?" Katherine sarcastically replied._

" _Care, let's go. We'll take you home." Elena kindly said._

 _What absolutely no one expected was that Caroline slapped Klaus across the face as hard as she could. She even scratched his handsome face with her nails when she slapped him. Katherine and Elena were shocked to see their best friend acting like this._

 _Something truly fucked up he must had done to make her react that way. Katherine thought, she always disliked Klaus Caroline was far too good for a guy like him._

" _I hate you." Caroline spat at him, running towards her car to go home._

 _She left him alone with everyone staring at him. Tired of the unwanted attention he screamed to everyone scaring them off. Then he just went back to his home acting as if nothing happened._

 _The cheerleader ignored Klaus for the next month, acting as if he never existed. Sometimes he stared at her but he didn't dare to talk to her. However, she's been feeling sick lately. Firstly she thought it was the flu but after a month she was still sick. Katherine suggested her to take a pregnancy test and unfortunately for her, it was positive._

 _Caroline was terrified only Kat and Hayley knew she was pregnant but eventually her mother would have to know. She just needed to talk to Klaus about this whole situation._

 _After the lunch break, she saw him in the corridor. She shyly tapped his arm making him turn to look at her._

" _We need to talk…" Caroline whispered._

" _Why would I want to talk to you, love? Unless… you're feeling lonely." He smirked at her._

" _Gross… Just please this is important. Come to my house at 6:00pm my mom is working so we'll be alone." The blonde girl didn't looked at him._

" _I'll see you later love." He said leaving her all by herself again._

 _Later that evening he was almost an hour late. But he went to her house. He knocked on the door, his gorgeous ex girlfriend opened the door. He could see how nervous she was, scared even._

" _So, what is it love? You've been crying again? Stop being so weak Caroline." Klaus said when he saw her eyes were red._

" _Shut up, Klaus. Sit down there's something yo-you need to know." She said._

" _Very well love. Please do tell me the reason why you wanted me here." Klaus replied curious to see what she wanted._

" _Remember when we made lo- we had sex."_

" _How could I forget? You are very elastic love. Want to repeat?" He seductively asked invading her personal space._

" _I'm preg- pregnant." She whispered so lowly Klaus almost didn't hear her._

" _You what?" The shocked teen asked._

" _I'm pregnant… I've been sick for almost two months and Kat said I should take a pregnancy test, it came out positive. I wasn't completely sure because it could be a false positive, but then last week Dr. Fell confirmed it. I-I'm five weeks pregnant." She explained him._

" _Caroline love stop joking. You know I hate jokes." Klaus muttered._

" _I am not joking I'm pregnant and you are the father." Caroline said._

 _Klaus sat on the couch with his hands covering his face. He tried to steady his breathing but it was impossible. He was furious. He had a nice future full of success and fame. He had his whole life planned. Once he graduates from high school, he will go to Yale and then he will prove to Mikael how wrong he was about him. He was going to make him pay for everything he's done to him._

 _However, if Caroline told to anyone who was the father of that kid. His brother Elijah and his mother would make him take the responsibility for his actions. And if he raises that kid he won't be able to focus on his future. Therefore, Mikael would win once again. That's not going to happen, not again…_

 _Besides that child would be better without a father like him. He darky thought._

" _Please Klaus say something." Caroline's soft voice whispered to him._

" _I want nothing to do with it. Besides, how do I know if it's mine?" He amusedly replied._

" _You knew I was a virgin! You are the only man I've ever... done it." Caroline angrily spat._

" _Very well… Let's say I believe you. What do you want?" He questioned her._

" _I-I we-well I would just want your support and be there for our child." The sixteen year old was shaking._

" _You want that thing to be born? Why? It's only going to ruin our lives. Just get rid of it." The dirty blonde haired man couldn't look at her shocked expression full of pain._

 _Caroline tried to talk but no words came out it was as if she could not speak. She sat down on her loveseat across from Klaus and she started to cry._

" _Caroline love. I'll pay for everything. You abort that thing and our lives can be the same again." Klaus said softly._

" _Don't call our child It. Look Nik I know you are scared of becoming like you-"Before she could finish he interrupted her._

" _Bloody hell. It's nothing but a bunch of cells. I don't want it! Abort it, kill it. I don't want nothing that's going to link me to you until the day I die."_

" _I will not kill an innocent baby, just because you hate me. You used me, manipulated me and now you want me to kill an innocent baby. Our baby." The cheerleader screamed with all her anger._

" _Stop calling it our baby. It's not ours. IT means nothing to me. Caroline love you are just sixteen I just turned eighteen. We can't raise a child. I have to go to Yale and you have to finish high school. Caroline it will ruin us." Klaus tried to convince her._

" _lf we work together Klaus we can still do all we wanted to do. Please, don't do this. Don't act like Mikael." The blonde girl pleaded._

" _Caroline you are bulimic. You can't even eat whole meal without vomiting it. How the hell you will raise a child here in Mystic Falls while I'm in collage?" Klaus sarcastically laughed._

" _We could work it out. Nik, please I'm terrified. Don't leave me." Caroline stood up and walked towards him wrapping her small arms around him._

 _He closed his eyes and returned the hug. He kissed her head inhaling her scent one last time. "You will abort it, you won't tell anyone from my family you're pregnant. I want it dead."_

 _She immediately broke the hug. Feeling furious at him. "You are a coward. How could you want your own baby to die?"_

" _BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME CAROLINE!" He screamed will all his fury for the first time scaring Caroline._

" _I think it's time for you to leave Klaus." A voice behind them interrupted the teenagers._

" _Mom?" The teen girl was surprised to see her mother._

" _You don't have to worry Caroline won't get in your way. You have my word." Liz Forbes said to Klaus._

" _Thank god." He muttered relieved._

" _Now get lost before I shot you. Coward." The eldest woman threated the teen boy who immediately left._

" _Is there anything else you've been hiding me Caroline?" Liz asked._

 **Present time:**

"Mom? Mommy? Mama?" Lizzie tried to get her mother's attention.

"What is happening to mom?" Hope asked.

"Nothing is happening to your mother. She is just exhausted." Their aunt Hayley replied.

"Sorry girls. My mind was elsewhere." Caroline nervously smiled at them.

Lizzie gave her a suspicious look not completely believing her mother's reply, the youngest blonde wrapped her small arms around her neck with her head resting in her mother's chest. Care pulled her youngest daughter to her.

"So, can we go tomorrow mom?" Hope asked.

"No." Her mother replied.

"What? Mom please! Lizzie help me!" Hope said but noticed her twin was already falling asleep in their mother's arms.

"I forbid you, both of you. I don't want you to go, understood?" Caroline sternly said.

"Why mom? Aunt Hayley, grandma give me a little help please!" The dirty blonde haired child begged.

"Sorry little wolf, your mom is the one who makes the rules here." Hayley smiled.

"Because I am your mom. I don't have to explain myself to you Hope."

"That's not fair! I always explain myself to you mom." Hope made the three eldest women in the room laugh, which only made her angrier.

"You have to explain myself to me because I am your mother." Caroline sweetly explained kissing Lizzie's forehead.

"Tomorrow, we can go to the grill to see Uncle Matt, how does that sound?" Hayley asked.

"Boring. I want to go to the art exhibition." Hope crossed her arms angrily.

"Well sadly for you, you won't go." Her grandmother Liz replied.

"Lizzie wake up! She says she is not tired and look ten minutes later she fell asleep." Hope rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You've slept though out the whole ride but Lizzie was awake. I am actually surprised she lasted this long without falling asleep." The brunette smirked at her niece's angry expression.

"It's almost midnight. It's time to sleep Hope." Caroline stood up holding Lizzie in her arms walking towards their bedroom.

"Please mommy. Let me go tomorrow." The little girl begged once again.

"I said no Hope. Tomorrow you'll go with aunt Hayley to see your uncle Matt and then we'll do the Christmas shopping." Caroline tried to distract her to make her stop begging.

"We will put up the tree and the decorations tomorrow! Yeah!" Hope started to jump excited.

"But now you have to sleep or you'll be tired for tomorrow." Her mother laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay, mom. But I am still angry." Her eldest daughter sassily said.

Hope opened the door from her bedroom while Caroline was holding a sleeping Lizzie in her arms. The eldest twin jumped to her king sized bed while her mother tugged her twin sister in. Lizzie was peacefully sleeping while Hope was staring at the celling because she wasn't tired enough.

"Mommy tug me in." The blue eyed girl smiled at her showing her cute dimples.

"Of course my baby."

Caroline went to her side tugging her in and giving her a soft kiss in her cheek. Hope hugged her mother's neck giving her a kiss in her mother's blonde hair.

"Now it's time to sleep my little princess." Caroline whispered.

"I am the little wolf, Lizzie is the little princess."

"Both of you are my little princesses." The woman smiled.

"I love you, mommy." The eleven year old yawned.

"And I love both of you more than _anything_ in this world. Goodnight Hope." Caroline stood up walking towards the door turning off the lights of the bedroom.

"Night Mommy." Hope whispered closing her eyes.

When Caroline left the room, Hope grabbed her tablet and played some games. Waiting for her mom aunt and grandma to fall asleep. One hour later, everyone was sleeping. When she stopped hearing noises, she tried to wake her twin up.

"Lizzie wake up." Hope whispered shaking her sister.

"hmmm… Stop." Lizzie muttered covering her head with the blankets.

"Lizzie, Lizzie!" Hope whispered her sister's name until she turned around.

"What? What!" Lizzie yelled whispering. She pulled off the blankets facing her twin.

"We have to go tomorrow to the art exhibition. Kla- Klaus is a super famous artist Lizzie! He travels around the world but now he is in the same town as us." Hope explained to her sister who didn't look very interested.

"Look Hope I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. But if we go and mom finds out we will be grounded and being grounded in Christmas means no gifts and I asked for lots of gifts this year." The blonde girl whispered.

"You're absolutely right, mom would be furious _if she finds out._ That's why she won't find out. Remember what aunt Kat always tells us." Hope tried to convince her sister.

"Shoes are a girls best friends? Especially the limited edition ones."

"No, not that Lizzie."

"Don't ever trust men, even less if his name is Damon."

"No, not that either."

"Be successful and use man like toys. Until you find the right man just use the rest of them to buy you more shoes."

"For goodness sake Lizzie. NO." Hope yelled frustrated.

"It's three in the morning you woke me up. I'm tired. Just let me sleep." Lizzie yelled back.

"Please, please Lizzie it's my dream to meet him." The eldest twin gave her a sad look.

"Fine. We can sneak out tomorrow when we are with auntie Hayley. We both know that mom would find out if we tried to sneak out while she is with us. She always knows everything it's like as if she had telepathy." Lizzie replied.

"Thank you!" Hope jumped wrapping her arms around her twin.

"If mom catch us we will be grounded forever." Lizzie whispered once her sister let her go.

"I will take full responsibility if mom catches us. Remember what aunt Kat always say 'Girls will always win in the end'" Hope whispered.

"I won't let mom ground you, if we go down we will go down together like sisters. Always together." Lizzie pressed a kiss in her fingers and Hope did the same before interlacing their fingers.

"Just like auntie Hayley taught us. I hope Niklaus Mikaelson is worth it. Night Hope." Lizzie closed her eyes trying to sleep.

"Night Lizzie." She closed her eyes waiting for tomorrow.


	2. The art exhibition

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it.**

 **Ps 2: The originals had the worst ending I've ever seen. They end up in dust like in infinity war instead of burning alive. Ew, the only good thing was the Klaroline kiss. Horrible ending.**

 **Oh dear god 20 comments and 34 followers and 18 favs in only one chapter I'm glad you like it ^^ Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story^^ Let's see if we could reach like 40 comments. That would be awesome LOL.**

 **And a special thanks to the guest who wrote me that long comment^^ And I actually chose their names specifically they have a meaning I will explain in this chapter. And for the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in tvd) and as for Hope (I don't really know so I suppose Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired)**

 **If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter two:**

 **The Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls:**

"Lizzie! Lizzie wake up!" Hope started to shake her twin sister to wake her up.

Today was the day. She was going to go to the art exhibition with her twin sister and no one would stop them, not even their mother.

"You are suffocating me Hope. I'm still tired wake me up later." The youngest twin murmured covering herself with the warm blankets.

"You annoy me too, Lizzie. Now stop acting like a baby and wake up! Come on!" Hope pulled the blankets towards her uncovering Lizzie completely.

"Mom says I am her baby so I don't have to wake up. Leave me alone!" Lizzie replied tired of her sister's behaviour.

"Very well, I didn't wanted to do this but…" Hope moved beside her sister and grabbed Lizzie's teddy bear Mr. Cuddles.

"If you want him back come and get it!" Hope stuck her tongue out running away from their room.

"HEY! Come back with Mr. Cuddles! Don't you see how cold it is outside? He could get sick!" The blonde haired twin yelled running after Hope.

Hope ran towards the kitchen where her mom and her auntie Hayley were making breakfast while her grandmother was reading the newspaper.

"Hope don't run inside the house!" Caroline scolded her daughter.

"Mom, save me from Lizzie." The honey haired child hid behind her mother.

"What have you done to Lizzie, little wolf?" Hayley asked.

"I just wanted her to wake up…" Hope confessed.

"You took Mr. Cuddles from your sister. She must be ups-" The brunette was interrupted before she could finish.

"HOPE ANDREA FORBES! Give me Mr. Cuddles back or you'll see!" Lizzie threated her sister.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" The eldest twin mocked her little sister.

"I hid Mr. Wolfy in the house. I'm the only one who knows where he is. Give me Mr. Cuddles back or I will never ever give you Mr. Wolfy back." Lizzie mischievously smirked at her sister's shocked expression.

"Give me Mr. Wolfy! You know he doesn't like dark places." Hope walked towards her sister.

"And Mr. Cuddles is mine! You took it from me!" Lizzie pushed Hope.

"Did you just push me?" Hope screamed at her sister, pushing her just the same way Lizzie did moments ago.

"Don't push me Hope! You have no right to do that!" Lizzie screamed back.

"WHAT? So you can push me but I can't! How is that fair?" Hope angrily spat.

"You STOLE MR. CUDDLES! Give me my bear back!" Lizzie pulled Mr. Cuddles by right arm while Hope pulled his left arm.

"Not until you give me Mr. Wolfy!" Hope pulled by the teddy bear's head and arm at the same time.

"Let Mr. Cuddles go, NOW! I swear I will burn Mr. Wolfy." The blonde child threated her sister once again.

"Enough girls." Caroline authoritatively said.

Unfortunately, for her neither of her daughters listened to her and they kept pulling the teddy bear until they broke it. Both of them fell to the floor for the force they used to grab the teddy. Hope realized what she had done she was about to apologize but Lizzie launched at her pulling her hair roughly.

"YOU KILLED HIM! I WILL BURN MR. WOLFY IN FRONT OF YOU!" Lizzie screamed attacking her sister.

"Mommy! Save me! Lizzie stop it. I'm sorry I didn't meant it!" Hope apologized to her sister who had tears in her face.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" The young twin shouted with all her anger.

"Don't say things you don't mean!" Hope whispered almost ready to cry.

"I SAID ENOUGH." Caroline yelled scaring everyone in the room.

"Let her go Lizzie." Her mother ordered.

"She killed Mr. Cuddles she deserves this!" Her daughter replied back.

"Lizzie, I won't ask you again." Her mother said.

"You always choose her side! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to talk to any of you! Specially you filthy traitor." Lizzie screamed at all of them running away from the kitchen.

"Seriously, everything was so calm ten minutes ago." Caroline muttered going after Lizzie while Hayley was with Hope.

"Why did you took Mr. Cuddles Hope?" Hayley helped her niece to stand up again, the young girl wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck.

"I only wanted her to wake up, I didn't meant it! Now she hates me." The eldest twin started to cry.

"You know how Lizzie is, she has very little temper. But she will never hate you. Don't cry little wolf." Her aunt rubbed her back comforting her.

"I am so sorry I just wanted to wake her up, that's all I wanted." Hope cried harder.

"It's alright Hope we can sew Mr. Cuddles again." The hazel-eyed beauty replied.

"Can we do that?" Hope's eyes winded in shock.

"Yes of course we can. We sew his arms and head and Mr. Cuddles will be like new." Hayley said.

"Thank you!" Hope smiled through her tears.

"Now stay here with grandma while I get your clothes. Then you come to my room and you get dressed." Her aunt sweetly replied.

"Okay. Auntie Hayley I want to dress nice today. I want to look cute. Okay?" Hope told her aunt.

"Oh really? Why?" Hayley raised her eyebrow.

"I want to look cute if we are going to see uncle Matty Blue." Hope half lied. She did wanted to look cute for her uncle Matt but her real reason was that she wanted to cause a good impression at the art exhibition.

"You look cute in everything." Her grandmother said.

"I'll get you the cutest clothes you have." Hayley said leaving the room.

Caroline had been looking for Lizzie for the last five minutes. She wasn't in her bedroom, she wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't anywhere to be found. Caroline didn't like this, knowing Lizzie she could have left the house by now. However, she checked the outside doors and both of them were closed. Which meant her daughter was still in the house.

"Lizzie? Where are you?" Caroline asked.

"Away from you! Leave me alone. I'm angry." Lizzie said.

Caroline followed the sound her daughter's soft voice. She turned around and walked towards the wardrobe. When she opened the doors of the closet, she found her daughter sitting on the floor staring at her angrily. Caroline sat on the floor next to Lizzie.

"Leave. I want to be alone." The youngest blonde whispered.

"I am not going anywhere until we have a little chat." Caroline smiled at her daughter.

"If you want to ground me because I pulled Hope's hair, I just want you to know that I don't care." Lizzie proudly replied.

"I am not ground you for pulling your sister's hair, for the way you speak to me _your mom_ on the other hand…"Care said.

"How are you going to ground me, anyway? It's not like I care if you don't let me go outside, it's too cold. And since I have no friends you can't forbid me to see them." Lizzie stared at her mother.

Caroline felt horrible when her daughter said things like that. She always had so many friends when she was a child and she wanted her daughters to have friends just like she did. Hope had many friends and she loved school but Lizzie on the other hand…

Lizzie is a very special child, since she was very young she could already talk while Hope could only make adorable baby noises and say some words. At first Hayley and Caroline thought she was a very smart little baby, but as she grew up it was much more than just that. At the age of four, her youngest daughter was already reading books while teaching her oldest twin the numbers and colours. When Caroline saw the potential her daughter had she took her to multiple doctors. They tested Lizzie multiple times and told her she was a gifted child. Which it was why she had such an awful behaviour in school. Due to all of that, she had a lot of trouble fitting in. She thought all the kids in her class were stupid and she wasn't afraid of telling them that which lead to her getting expelled within her first week of school.

"You do have friends, Lizzie." Caroline sweetly said hugging her.

"Hope is my only friend around my age, mommy. We both know that's true." Lizzie hugged her back, still upset though.

"Maybe your sister is your only friend who is eleven but Davina loves you, let's not forget about Josh and Aiden. Uncle Stefan and uncle Matt are also your friends. See? You have lots of friends." Caroline tickled her daughter making her laugh.

"Mom stop it!" The young girl laughed.

"That's what I was looking for! A beautiful baby with the most beautiful smile ever." Her mother smiled caressing her hair.

"Mommy. Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course you can baby. But if are going to ask me about that art exhibition you already know the answer."

"Seriously? I couldn't care any less about that art exhibition it was Hope the one who wanted to go. It was important for her which is why I was going to go with her but since she betrayed me, I won't." The child stubbornly said.

"You know she didn't want to hurt Mr. Cuddles, she didn't killed him because we still can sew him." Caroline assured her.

"I know. But the damage is already done… Mommy, do you love Hope more than me because she is normal and I'm not?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not. I would never _ever_ love her more than I love you nor the other way around. Both of you are my precious babies I love you two more than anything and anyone in this world. Stop implying you are not normal. Elizabeth you are perfect the way you are. Understood?"

"Yup, it's just... Sometimes I get scared." The youngest blue eyed girl stared at the floor.

"Scared of what?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think I should tell you. You would feel sad and I don't like when you're sad." Lizzie whispered.

"I'll be sadder if you don't tell me."

The young child let out a sigh. "I don't want you to abandon me like my dad did. We know he never loved us. You act as if he never existed and no one in the house talks about him. Unlike Hope, I don't have stupid fantasies to have a dad. Because having a daddy would mean sharing you with someone else and that's not going to happen. You are mine and _only mine._ Well you're Hope's too but that's it. I won't share you with anybody else just Hope, auntie Hayley, auntie Kat, grams and uncle Stefan."

In moments like this Caroline didn't know how to deal with her youngest child. She would love to tell her daughter her father loved her just as much as she did but that would be a lie. And she wasn't going to lie to them. All Caroline ever wanted was to have a normal family.

Her family was a dysfunctional one. Bill always blamed her the fact he couldn't be happy because of her which lead to lots of arguments between her mother and Bill, when he finally divorced her mother she was 12 years old. Her mother started to work more hours so she could sustain the household, she practically had to raise herself. She had to cook and clean the house because her mother came home exhausted and she wanted to help her. The only family member who listened to her and took care of her as much as she could was in college in New Orleans. It was back then she decided she was going to get married before having children. She was going to give her children the live she never had, a loving home. _Fate had other plans though._

When she found out she was pregnant she really thought Niklaus would step up to the place. Both of them had dysfunctional families and she thought he might want something better for their children. But she was wrong. He was just a self-absorbed bastard who only cares about himself.

 _They were better without him anyways._ Caroline thought.

"Mom? Mama? Mommy? Again! Seriously." Lizzie started to shake her mother.

Caroline opened her eyes once again. "Sorry I zoomed out."

"Yeah, I see that. I knew if I told you, you were going to be sad." Lizzie pouted.

"Oh no, baby. I'm not sad. But I wish you could have the most loving father in the world. However sometimes things are complicated." The eldest blonde smiled sadly at her daughter who smiled back.

"I don't need him. It's been eleven years and you did a very good job without him." Lizzie tried to cheer her mother up.

Caroline let out a small laugh. "Do you really think so?"

"No… I know so. You were just seventeen when Hope and I were born. Hope doesn't know but I know you had bad eating habits. But you overcome them just for our wellbeing. You got a job while you were still in high school and still had time for us! You studied online for years just so you could be with us as much as you could. Last year you finally got your PhD in business management, I helped you with algebra and geometry because you were quite bad until I taught you. You even opened your own business at just twenty-six years old and you have many clients. And I know sometimes you are very tired when you come home but you always come with a smile on your face. What I am trying to say is that it feels me up with pride to have you as my mommy. I am proud of you." The eleven year old sweetly but wisely said.

Lizzie's smile banished when she saw her mom was crying. Her mother had her hands against her face covering her completely. She didn't understood, she told her a nice thing she should be smiling not crying. Her aunt Kat sometimes she could be a little bit insensitive and she shouldn't tell people things that could make them angry, like how stupid they were compared to her, unless that person is Damon Salvatore. Then she could be as honest as she wanted. But now she only said good things but her mom was crying. It didn't make any sense.

"Mommy, why are you crying? I only said good things! It should cheer you up. Not make you sad." Lizzie said not understanding why her mom was sad.

Caroline dried her tears and pulled her against her chest. Hugging her and kissing her adorable blonde hair on the top of her head. The young girl returned the hug giving her mom a kiss on her cheek.

"You did more than just cheer me up. I love you so much." Caroline whispered.

"And I love you too! Lots! That's why I got expelled from my fist school!" The blonde girl mischievously said.

"I know. I remember with only four years old your very first day of school. You broke an eight year old boy's nose. You hit him you're your advanced mathematics book. How did you managed to sneak the book in your schoolbag anyway? I checked twice before leaving our house." Caroline asked. Her youngest daughter could be very hard to control when she got upset.

"When you left us in that stupid school. That idiot Daniel said that you were hot, I don't like when people talks like that about women, even less if it's my mama. So I said to him to stop saying things like that and he laughed at me and pushed Hope on the floor. He made her cry, he even said 'what are you gonna do about it?'. So I grabbed my book and I hit him as hard as I could. It was fun, he cried like the stupid baby he was. I won't let anyone disrespect you or anyone I love. No, not on my watch." Lizzie smirked proud of what she did.

"I know you had your reasons but hitting people is wrong, _even if they're bad_." Caroline scolded.

"Well the important thing I wanted to tell you is that if my dad ever comes back I will still love you more. Also I will be mean to him because he hurt you. You, Hope, and I are a team. And no one will disturb my team. Also my aunts and uncle Stef are on our team." The young girl assured her mother.

"If he ever comes back I don't want you to be mean to him. Whatever he did is between him and me. Okay?" Caroline tried to shield her daughter from what happened between them. Deep down she knew Hope might forgive him, she is always been a sweet forgiving person but Lizzie isn't.

 _But it's not like they will ever meet him. As long as they don't go the art exhibition he will leave her alone._ Caroline thought.

"Okay. Mom why do I look like as if I was a seven year old? I'm eleven! I am literally using clothes for a seven year old. Everyone thinks Hope is at least one year older just because she is an inch taller. She is only seven minutes older! It's so upsetting." The child changed the subject innocently.

"Well, you were a very small little baby. Hope was the bigger one. But it doesn't matter you'll grow up. Just wait a few years. Besides you turned eleven last week." Caroline smiled standing up.

"Now, it's time for you to get dressed. Stefan, your grandma and I will go to pick up the Christmas tree. Then in the evening we will decorate the tree and we'll go to the mall to get more decorations if we need them."

Lizzie's eyes widened smiling happy to hear that. Hope and her both loved to decorate the Christmas tree and the house it was the best part aside from the Christmas gifts of course.

"Mommy I need to look cute if I am going to see uncle Matt. He has to see how tall and beautiful I am." Lizzie shyly said.

"Let's go to choose the cutest clothes you have then." Caroline and Lizzie walked hand in hand to the twins bedroom.

Twenty minutes later everyone was in the living room. Hayley dressed Hope with an adorable warm wolf hoodie, a black pair of winter leggings and grey converse shoes. Hope also had a grey bow on the top her head. Caroline dressed Lizzie in a pale yellow bear themed hoodie, a pale yellow pair of winter leggings and brown boots. Lizzie was wearing a cute brown headband.

"I look like a Disney character mom. I am so beautiful." Lizzie said staring at herself in the mirror.

"I look prettier." Hope smiled.

"No, you don't. Just so you know I'm still angry." The youngest girl rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me, Lizzie. Aunt Hayley said she can sew Mr. Cuddles. Everything will be fine." The honey haired girl said.

"Ugh, fine I will forgive you this time. But you won't ever hurt him again or else I'll be angry."

"I told you it was an accident! It will not happen again."

"Who are those two little cuties?" Stefan said entering the house from the unlocked backdoor to surprise them. He send a text to Liz so she opened the backdoor for him.

"Uncle Stefan!" Both the twins yelled jumping into his arms hugging him.

"Sorry, I couldn't come sooner I had an important case yesterday. Right now I'm all yours until the next year." Stefan laughed when the twins started to give him sweet kisses in each side of his cheeks.

"You put the bad guys in jail?!" Hope asked.

"Did you win the case?" Lizzie asked.

"I am a lawyer little wolf I don't put people in jail. That's your grandma's job."

"Grandma is awesome! She can shoot people! Grandma have you ever shoot someone?" Lizzie asked.

"Only the bad guys." Liz smiled.

"See you girls later. Let's go to pic the most epic Christmas tree for the most epic girls ever." Stefan kissed each one of the twins in their foreheads.

"Girls be good for aunt Hayley. Alright?" Caroline kneeled so she could be at her daughters level.

"Yeah, mom. We're always good." Hope smiled hugging her.

"I'm almost always good." Lizzie said hugging her too.

"You are occasionally good. Last time I took you to a girls scout reunion you made a girl cry. That wasn't even a day ago." Hayley smirked.

"She said that my mom was stupid cause she had me when she was young. And I just told her what I thought about her. _Kindly_. It's not my fault she is a crying baby." Lizzie defended herself.

"Lizzie, you said her mother was a slut. Then you hit her with your advanced algebra book. And you started to insult her in Bulgarian." Hope said.

"Yes. Yes I did." Lizzie proudly smirked.

"You did what? Hayley how could you not told me about this? Since when is Katherine teaching you Bulgarian?" Caroline said shocked.

"It was nothing to worry about she apologized. And they didn't expelled her." Hayley winked at Lizzie who did the same.

"Care, if you want a nice tree we have to go." Stefan said.

"Ugh, fine. Once I come back, you and I will have a long talk about it. Understood?" Caroline pointed her finger at Lizzie.

"Kay. See you later mommy." Lizzie kissed her cheek once again smiling showing her cute dimples trying to act cute so her mother wouldn't ground her.

"You are so cute thinking I won't ground you just because you use your cute smile. You are going to be grounded. Be good for mommy, bye my babies." Caroline hugged them one last time leaving the house with Stefan and Liz.

"Let's go to the Grill to see uncle Matt. Put your coats on girls." Hayley ordered.

"Yeah auntie Hayley." The twins exclaimed at the same time walking hand in hand.

 **The Grill:**

Kol and Rebekah went to the Grill so they could take a break from their mad family. Finn and Sage didn't stop talking about her pregnancy which made Rebekah sick. Elijah disappeared since last night, Nik was making sure his art exhibition was perfect, his annoying fiancée tried to be kind to her as if she wanted her to be her friend. Which let's face it, it won't ever happen. And their mother already trapped Freya. They were going to throw a party the day after Nik's exhibition.

 _God both of them needed a good break from those people._

"Oh god, look sister this is destiny we come to the grill and look at that hot girl." Kol smirked at the brunette who ignored him.

"You mean the one with two children? Aren't you a desperate fool? She's probably married anyway." Bekah replied.

"You think I'm an amateur when it comes to women Bekah? Look at her she isn't wearing a wedding ring. She's probably a single mom who needs some relief after raising a nine year old and a seven year old. And there's when Kol enters in action." Kol explained to his little sister who made a gagging sound.

"You are disgusting. I think they are Matt's nieces"

"What makes you think that?" Kol asked.

"They literally said uncle Matt and ran towards him." Bekah explained.

Suddenly Bekah's phone started to ring. She grabbed her phone to see who it was. But when she saw who it was she rolled her eyes and ignored the call.

"Please do tell who it was." Kol amusedly smiled.

"Camille. Once again. God I hate her. All she does is talk about how much Nik matured to be this amazing man he is now, how much she adores this family, she tries to be my friend. God that insufferable bitch." The blonde woman told him.

"She is annoying indeed. But let's be honest three years ago Niklaus was getting high as a kite and having sex with a different women every single day. He is not a changed man, he still the same asshole he's always been, always thinking he is better than any of us." Kol smirked watching the brunette woman going to the bathroom.

"He is my favourite brother." Bekah said.

"Ouch, you break my heart. Maybe I should tell Camille you're here so you two can talk about how awesome Nik is." Kol laughed at her sister's angry face.

"Don't be a bloody bastard. Now I finally got rid of her. Nik always had a very bad taste when it comes to women." The youngest Mikaelson replied.

"That's true. Tatia cheated on him with Elijah, then I don't even know what happened with that tasty little thing Caroline he never told us, I think she traumatized him. After her it was when he started doing drugs and having sex with everything that moves. And then comes this woman who is his biggest fan. It's just creepy. Let's stop talking about Niklaus. Watch and learn little sister." Kol winked at his sister.

"What are you doin-"

"Little girls! Come here for a moment." Kol said to the little girls who were whispering to each other and staring at him suspiciously.

"Oh bloody hell really? Now you'll use two little girls." Bekah rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"Shut up, Bekah." Kol said.

"Lizzie we shouldn't go. He is weird." Hope whispered.

"Uncle Matt is here, it's alright! Besides we can have fun. I think he wants to use us so he can be auntie Hayley's boyfriend." Lizzie whispered.

"Boyfriend? Aunt Hayley doesn't like men." Hope whispered once again.

"But he doesn't know that." Lizzie smiled mischievously.

"This is going to be fun." Hope smirked mischievously too.

The twins walked hand in hand towards the Mikaelson siblings.

"Can we help you with something sir?" Lizzie politely asked.

"You two seem so polite. Nice to meet you my name is Kol and this is my sister Rebekah." Kol kindly said.

"Very nice to meet you guys, My name is Hope Andrea Forbes and this is my little sister Elizabeth Katherine Forbes." Hope politely presented herself and her sister.

Hearing the surname didn't ring any bells to Kol but Bekah spit up her drink, shocked.

"Forbes? As in Caroline Forbes?" Bekah asked.

"Yeah, she is our mom. Do you know her?" Lizzie asked.

"We… We went to the same high school. So how old are you girls?" Bekah tried to get more information about them, there was something very familiar in those two little girls.

"We turned eleven last week. Why?" Hope asked.

"I was just curious." Bekah smiled becoming a little pale.

"You sure you are alright Rebekah? You look pale. I can ask my uncle to give you some food or water." Lizzie offered.

"I-I'm fine sweetheart." Bekah smiled.

"If you feel sick don't be afraid to ask for anything." Hope said.

"She's fine girls. So you are Caroline's Forbes twins. If Caroline is your mom who is that woman then?" Kol asked.

"Our aunt Hayley."

"Is she single?" The twins smirked at the same time showing their cutes dimples.

"Yes! Do you want us to help you to make her fall in love with you?" Lizzie gave her most adorable smirk.

"You girls are the best. Go on sweetheart."

"She loves to eat meat, haunting animals. She enjoys killing animals she hates vegan people. She loves handsome men. She likes the impulsive ones, she once told me her ideal man would walk into a bar and kiss her right away. Without talking, just kiss her." Lizzie smiled.

"A strong woman I love her already. Girls you can get another smoothie." Kol smiled seeing Hayley coming out from the bathroom.

"Good luck Kol!" Hope smirked.

"Thanks girls. See Bekah, this kids are cute." Kol winked at them walking towards Hayley.

"Bekah I think you want to film this." Lizzie laughed.

"Everything you said it was a lie, wasn't it?" Bekah smirked at them.

"Come on, can you honestly believe we were going to tell him everything about our aunt? He only wants to sleep in the same bed and the next day he will leave her. That's not a nice way to treat a lady." Hope explained.

"I think I just feel in love with you girls." Bekah laughed taking her phone out and recording her brother.

"Let the show begin." Lizzie laughed.

Kol walked towards Hayley and he immediately tried to kiss her but before he could kiss her, she hit him across the face. Kol was shocked but thought she was just shy because her nieces were there. He stood up again.

"I know you're shy, love. I could take you to the forest and maybe we could go haunting. I know how much you love to kill animals and so do l." Kol lied at the last part but the girl was far too hot.

"You SICK DISGUSTING FREAK!" Hayley slapped him once again.

"Killing animals? Trying to kiss me without even knowing me! You are a man! God stay away from me." Hayley kicked him in the balls.

"You two little lying devils!" Kol accused the twins who were laughing at him.

"God that was hilarious. High five girls!" Bekah dried her tears from her eyes.

Both girls gave her a high five. And they ordered another smoothie like Kol promised. Hayley went towards them.

"Girls did that freak hurt you or something?" Hayley worriedly asked.

"Nope. Kol is cool." Hope replied.

"It was so fun." Lizzie smirked at Kol.

"I will get my revenge, little devils." Kol joked standing up.

"Just so you know, our aunt Kat is half Bulgarian and she teaches us martial arts. We also go to karate." Hope proudly replied.

"I don't think you should mess with such a badass kids." Bekah joked.

"Girls, I'm going to call aunt Kat and we'll go with uncle Matt to see Lexi." Hayley said trying to keep away Kol from her nieces.

"We are going to see baby Vicky?" Lizzie happily said.

"Yup. Vicky grew up a lot. Now she can crawl." Matt proudly said. Vicky was his first child.

"Auntie Hayley could we go to the bathroom first?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Yeah. Of course, I'll wait here." Hayley smiled.

"Bekah our lovely Camille is stalking my phone with loads of messages. We should go." The brown haired man ignored all the messages.

"I rather drink bleach than spending a whole day with her." Bekah muttered leaving the Grill with her brother.

Hope and Lizzie walked towards the backdoor running away from the Grill. Once they were outside, they went walking hand in hand until they reached their destination the art exhibition.

"Look how much I love you. I'll be grounded forever for this." Lizzie whispered to Hope.

"I just can't believe we are going to be in the same room as Klaus Mikaelson. I'm so excited." Hope smiled entering the old themed gallery.

"I just don't get why you are so happy. He is only a man who paints sad snowflakes." The blonde haired girl complained staring at the snowflake painting.

"Is my work really that literal?" A voice behind them said.

Both of them turned around and saw Niklaus Mikaelson right in front of them. He was wearing a very expensive suit and a woman in a navy blue dress was beside him. He looked rather cocky.

"Yes, it is." Lizzie smirked at him.

"Lizzie! What she is trying to say it's that you are super talented." Hope stared at her sister angrily. If she ashamed her right in front of her idol she will be pissed.

"Ouch, your words wound me. Where are your parents?" Klaus asked.

"I said what I wanted to say otherwise I wouldn't have say it." The blonde haired girl stubbornly said.

"Our mom is buying the Christmas tree with uncle Stefan and grandma. We sneak out to come here." Hope confessed.

Klaus started to laugh at the girls. _They were very smart little girls_. Klaus thought.

"Sweetheart, you don't really understand art, do you?" Camille interrupted them.

If there was something in this world both twins hated was when adults treat them as if they were stupid. Both of them stared angrily at Camille and then they evilly smirked. They were going to prove that woman they were much smarter than her.

"I do understand it, more than you. Look it's a sad snowflake because he uses cold colours which represent calmness, freshness and sadness. Normally those kind of colours mostly were used in the 18th century. What you wanted to do was to represent something." Lizzie said shocking most of the people of the room.

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Freya and Esther were watching the whole scene. They couldn't believe a seven year old could be so cocky but smart at the same time. Something strangely familiar drew them to those girls.

"You feel sad and lonely. There's something empty in your life. Also you seem to be angry cause you use lot's of black." Hope finished the explanation.

"I dare you to call us stupid again." Lizzie said smiling with superiority showing everyone her cute dimpled smile.

When Klaus saw the little girl's smile he went pale. He thought he was going to pass out. It's true the girl resemblance to Caroline was striking but he assumed it was just in his head. However, when he saw that smile he immediately recognized where it came from. Him. That was his smile. He thought his mind was playing him a trick so he tried to ignore it. He needed to know who their mother was. Unfortunately, before he could say another word a voice interrupted them once again.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Their aunt Katherine angrily said to them.

"Aunt Kat what are you doing here?" A shocked Hope said.

"Hayley almost had a heart attack! What is wrong with you two! Running away from the Grill without telling anyone. What if something bad might had happened to the two of you?" Katherine scolded the girls who were staring at the floor ashamed.

"I didn't even wanted to come here! Hope wanted me to go. All we did was looking at the paintings before this woman called me stupid." Lizzie said offended.

"I didn't called you stupid! I just thought you didn't understood art." Camille defended herself.

"No wonder why Bekah would rather drink bleach than spending an entire hour with you." Lizzie angrily spat.

Her comment made everyone to turn their heads staring at Rebekah. While Kol was laughing.

"I don't know what she is talking about." Bekah whispered.

"That was very rude for you to say, Lizzie. Apologize." Kat was trying to hold her laugh. She loved to see one of her least favourite Mikaelsons feel uncomfortable and ashamed.

"She should apologize to me!"

"I'll tell your mother you came here." Kat threatened.

"NO! I promised I would be good! I am sorry." Lizzie lowly said the last part.

"I can't hear you well. Could you say it louder?" Camille sweetly smiled at her while the child gave her a look of pure hate.

"She is gloating! I dislike you so much. But okay, I am sorry." This time the child loudly said.

"Now let's go girls." Katherine said trying to leave that cursed place as soon as possible.

"Bye, Bekah. Bye Kol!" Lizzie waved her little hand and Hope smiled at all of them sweetly saying her goodbyes to them.

"Goodbye baby Caroline! Bye little devils." Kol winked at them.

"What did you just said? How old are they?" Klaus walked furiously towards Kol causing a scene.

"Nik, my love calm down. You're causing a scene." Camille whispered to him.

"EVERYONE WHO'S LAST NAME ISN'T MIKAELSON GET THE HELL OUT!" Klaus screamed to everyone scaring them.

In less than a minute everyone was out of the gallery. Every single member of his family was staring at him not understanding his reaction.

"What's wrong Niklaus? Is that why you left Caroline? Did you knocked her up?" Kol laughed at him.

"Who is Caroline?" Finn and Freya asked.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUC-" Niklaus started to scream again.

"WHAT? You will fucking abandon us again?" Kol screamed back.

"Niklaus Calm down." Esther said trying to separate the siblings as much as she could.

"Maybe Caroline did the right thing. Who would be proud of having a father like you? Absolutely no one! I'm sure Caroline hates you and those kids will eventually too." Kol laughed when Klaus started to punch him repeatedly.

Elijah pushed away his brother from Kol. He needed to know who this Caroline girl was and who those twins were.

 _Oh, Caroline we have so much catching up to do._ Klaus thought leaving his art exhibition. He drove with his car until he reached the Forbes residence.


	3. The showdown

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it.**

 **Ps 2: The originals had the worst ending I've ever seen. They end up in dust** **like in infinity war instead of burning alive. Ew, the only good thing was the Klaroline kiss. Horrible ending.**

 **Oh dear god, I AM ABSOLUTELED MINDBLOWED! So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story^^ Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^ Let's see if we could reach like 75 comments this time. That would be awesome LOL.**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope (I don't really know so I suppose Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired)**

 **If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter three:**

 **The Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls:**

Hayley and Katherine had been scolding the twins for the last hour. Hope was crying because she felt really bad while Lizzie was about to cry but she held her tears. Both of them were sitting in the living room's couch while their aunts were standing up.

"I am so sorry, please don't tell mommy." Hope cried.

"What the hell were you girls thinking? What if you girls get hurt? What if someone kidnaps both of you?" Hayley said upset.

"Grandma is the sheriff! Nothing was going to happen." Lizzie pouted.

"Yes, she is. However, she is not a god she can't be everywhere. What if you get hurt Lizzie? What if your sister gets hurt because your irresponsibility? Your mother is coming with uncle Stef and grandma and let me tell you they are very upset." Hayley snarled angrily. She almost had a heart attack when she found out her nieces disappeared.

"I'm so sorry auntie Hayley." Hope said staring at the floor letting her tears fall.

"What? Bu-but you said you wouldn't tell mom! Liar." Lizzie accused her aunt Katherine who smirked at her.

"And I kept my word, I haven't told your mom. I told Hayley who told your mom. You realize you won't see the sunlight ever again?" Katherine laughed at Lizzie's angry face.

"I don't care. I know running away from you was wrong auntie Hayley but aside from that we didn't do anything wrong." The little blonde haired child stubbornly said.

"Lizzie your mother said you couldn't go to the art exhibition and you went anyways. Not only that, you also ran away with your sister without permission! You know how scared I was! Can you imagine what would I've done if something bad happens to you or your sister?" The brunette furiously screamed.

Seeing how angry her aunt was scared her. Hayley never screamed at them before, actually no one raised their voices at them. They grounded them, yes. But they never screamed or shouted at them. Hope silently cried hiding her face in her little hands while Lizzie bit her lip and started to tremble she was ready to cry. However, she didn't.

"Don't raise your voice at us. You know I don't like when people scream." Lizzie whispered, her eyes were watering but she still refused to cry.

"And I don't like when you disobey me!" Hayley shouted again, deep down she felt terrible for the way she was treating her nieces but she had to make sure they would never ever do something like that again.

Lizzie stared at her aunts once again, she was shaking because her aunt screamed at her. The young child bit her lip harder but she couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. She stood up and ran away from the living room. She opened the outside door and ran away from the house.

"Lizzie! Hey, come back here!" Katherine shouted going after her.

The youngest Forbes ignored her aunt and she kept running until someone softy grabbed her by her shoulders, stopping her from going too far. She raised her little head to see who it was the person who stopped her. She was shocked when she saw Niklaus Mikaelson staring at her.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" The artist asked.

"It's none of your business. Why are you here? This is my grandma's house." The young girl dried her tears immediately, she didn't want anyone to see her cry, she had too much pride to let people think she was a crying baby.

"I wanted to talk to someone… Why are you crying sweetheart?" Klaus asked kneeling beside her.

"This is all because of you… My mom didn't let us go to the exhibition but we went anyways and now my aunt Hayley screamed at me. I don't like when people scream. It scares me. Wait no… Nothing scares me forget what I said. You did this!" Lizzie stared at him angrily. If it wasn't because her sister was obsessed with this man their aunt Hayley wouldn't be angry at them.

Klaus stared at the little girl and smirked. She was so much like him, she did look a lot like Caroline. She had her hair, her cute freckles in her little face, the same long eyelashes, her pale skin tone… But those big blue eyes and that dimpled smile it was all his.

"It's not my fault you went to my art exhibition." The dirty blonde haired man amusedly said.

"Yes it is! Not only my aunt is angry with me, my mom is angry too. Today was the worst day ever. Mr. Cuddles was murdered, I got grounded because of Hope and your dumb girlfriend called me stupid." The eleven year old crossed her arms offended.

"Camille didn't say you were stupid sweetheart." Klaus replied.

"Yes, she did. She insulted my intelligence. And just so you know I am much smarter than you and her together." Lizzie raised her eyebrows rebelliously.

"You seem very smart, little one. When will your mother come home?" The man asked.

"It's true! I am a gifted child! I don't go to school because I am super smart. When I was four I read 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. And when I was six I helped my mom and my aunt Kat with their geometry and maths homework!" Lizzie said upset.

"Is your sister as smart as you are?" The young Mikaelson asked shocked. If what she said was true this child was remarkable.

"No, of course not. She goes to school and has friends but she is very good at art. Wait a moment! That's none of your business, I don't even know you. Let me tell you something, if you try to kidnap me just so you know my grandma is the sheriff and my aunt is half Bulgarian and she teaches me martial arts and my aunt Hayley teaches me self-defense. I will hurt you before you even blink." The young blonde tried to sound as threatening as she could.

Klaus thought she was adorable. She had a lot of attitude, that doesn't come from Caroline, that's for sure. His ex girlfriend has always been a sweet forgiving person who always put the others before herself. She's always been far too good for her own good.

"I assure you I don't want to kidnap you, little one. I just want to know when your mom will come back." Klaus stared at the young girl who was staring at him suspiciously.

"Why are you so interested in my mom? You don't have a chance with her anyways. She is beautiful and perfect, she doesn't want a boyfriend. Besides, you have a stupid girlfriend. Stick to that stupid woman and leave my mom alone. _She's mine."_ The young child honestly replied.

"Aren't we a little possessive?" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just stating the facts. I only share my mom with Hope, uncle Stefan and my aunts." Lizzie pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Good to know." Klaus whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A voice said from behind.

Hearing that annoying voice after twelve years only pissed him off. He and Katherine always hated each other. Since high school, she loved to make his life as miserable as possible. When he started to date Caroline, Katherine was very upset which made him the happiest man on earth. He thought that Katherine and Caroline would stop being friends once they went to collage but he was obviously wrong. Not only still were they best friends but Caroline's own daughter called her aunt Kat. _God he would never get rid of this annoying woman._ Klaus darkly thought.

"Katherine what an ungrateful surprise. When will Caroline come back?" Klaus smirked at the brunette who gave him a look fool of hate.

"That's none of your business you worthless piece of-"The Bulgarian beauty was interrupted.

"Katherine please there's a child right in front of us." Klaus tried to act innocent.

"Don't worry about me, Niklaus. My aunt teaches me Bulgarian and I know some bad words. She is awesome. Go aunt Kat! Win the argument!" Lizzie encouraged her aunt.

"Lizzie, go back inside." Katherine ordered.

"Nope. I want to see you arguing in Bulgarian. It's super fun, besides I am angry with aunt Hayley, she screamed me." Lizzie stubbornly said.

"She feels sorry, come on go." Kat tried to make the young child to leave.

"Nope. I won't move until she apologizes to me." Lizzie replied.

"Little one, could you please go?" Klaus asked politely.

"Yes, I could. But I won't." Lizzie laughed.

"Hayley! Come here!" Katherine screamed.

In less than a second Hayley was already outside beside Katherine and her niece. It was in that moment were she saw Klaus Mikaelson for the first time in her entire life. When Caroline dated him, she only spoke to her about how happy she was, she saw pictures of him but she's never meet him before until now _. The pictures made him no justice he was a very handsome man. A bastard who should rot in hell, but a hot one._ Hayley thought.

"I don't believe we've meet before. I'm Hayley, Caroline's sister." Hayley pretended to be polite. She wanted to hurt that little bastard just as much as he hurt her little sister. However, as long as Lizzie was standing there she couldn't lose her composure. The eldest brunette stretched out her hand so Klaus could shake it. Which he did, when they were shaking hands politely she scratched his hand as hard as she could with her nails discretely.

She smirked mischievously while Klaus let out a gasp of surprise and pain. He immediately stopped the handshake and gave her a look of anger.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson, now be a good girl and tell me when will Caroline come back." Klaus spat tired of not getting the answers he wanted.

"I don't really see why that is your business." Hayley gave him a fake smile.

"I think you know why it's my business, love. I suggest you to tell Carol-" The young child interrupted them innocently when a car parked in her grandmother's house.

"Mommy! Uncle Stef, Grams! Hope come here they have the Christmas tree!" Lizzie screamed running towards her mother and her uncle.

"Hello, baby. If you thought I was going to ground you, you have no idea of what awaits you, young lady." Caroline said to Lizzie hugging her.

"It's okay mom, I know it was a bad thing to do but I did it for Hope." Lizzie confessed.

"I know why you did it. And you're such a great sister but you're grounded." Her mother scolded her.

"How will you ground us mom?" Hope asked.

"Well, for starters Stefan and I will go to the mall to buy the decorations. You will be under helicopter watch, you're not allowed to leave the house if I don't say you can and when we go outside you'll be my side all the time." Caroline started.

"Okay, I like that. All your attention will be for me, right?" Lizzie smiled, she loved when her mother and her aunts gave her the attention she deserved.

"NO! Mom why? I want to go out and make snowmen and playing in the garden without you watching me! It's not fair." Hope pouted.

"Why? Because you ran away to see some stupid art exhibition when I told you not to go. And you young lady don't look so happy. I won't let you do a single math problem until Christmas is over. No more books, no more mathematics, no more painting… Shall I continue?" The blonde haired woman said to her daughters who looked rather pissed.

"Wait a moment! At least one book! Mommy I will be bored! Don't do that. Pretty please." Lizzie tried to use her cute innocent face to get what she wanted.

"Let me think… Absolutely not. Now go with aunt Hayley and Grandma." Caroline smiled when she saw her daughters were angry. They were adorable when they were upset.

"See! You did this! You are stupid Klaus Mikaelson." Lizzie spat at him.

"Lizzie! Don't say things like that Klaus is cool. Oh god, you're here in my house!" Hope happily said when she saw Klaus.

"Lizzie! You can't say things like that!" Her uncle Stefan scolded her.

"Hope stop! He is not a god, he is just a sad angry man who paints sad snowflakes." Lizzie said tired of her sister's attitude towards Klaus.

"I like to think I'm much more than just that, little one. But thank you for honesty." The dirty blonde haired man amusedly replied.

Caroline stood up and turned around shocked to see the father of her children standing there after all this time. He looked as handsome as ever. He looked upset but he didn't want to make a scene in front of the children. She needed her daughters to leave so they could speak. But knowing Klaus they will end up screaming at each other.

"I've changed my mind. Hope, Lizzie go with uncle Stefan and grams to the mall. Buy as many decorations as you girls want." Caroline said.

"YEAH! Bye Klaus!" Hope screamed running towards her uncle's car.

"I'm not going. I am staying with you." Lizzie said grabbing her mother's hand.

"Lizzie, go and have fun with your sister while I talk with Mr. Mikaelson." The blonde haired woman sweetly replied.

"I don't think I should leave you alone with him. He will say lies about me!" The little blonde whispered.

"I would never say lies about you, little one. You should go with Stefan and Liz." Klaus assured the little girl.

"You don't tell me what to do! Only my mom and my aunts can tell me what to do!" The blue eyed child turned her head around offended.

"Lizzie, go. I'll be fine." Care promised.

"You sure mommy?" The youngest child asked.

"Absolutely. Go and have fun." Caroline kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Okay… Can I sleep with you tonight? It's just cause I know sometimes the monsters under the bed scare you. They don't scare me, because I am brave but if you're scared me and Mr. Cuddles can sleep with you." Lizzie said.

"You sure it's not you the one who's scared of the monsters under the bed?" Hayley laughed.

"I don't like dark places, okay?" The child spat, she didn't like showing her weaknesses to anyone but her mom.

"I would love to sleep with you and Mr. Cuddles tonight but now I want you to go with your sister and have fun." Caroline said.

"Okay, I love you mommy." Lizzie kissed her mother's neck and left holding Stefan's hand.

"Oh wait! If you do something bad to my mom I will beat your ass!" The child threatened Klaus who only laughed.

"I give you my word little one. I won't ever harm your mother." The dirty blonde haired man said.

"Lizzie come on! We can buy all the things we want! We can buy more crayons and more paint!" Hope happily said.

"YEAH! I want my markers. I want the Copic markers. Those are the ones for real artists like us!" Lizzie ran to her uncle's car.

"It was nice to see you again, _mate._ " Klaus said to Stefan.

"Too bad I can't say the same." Stefan said driving away with the twins.

Once the twins were far away from the house. Caroline's smile banished and she looked furious. She walked towards her ex boyfriend and finally talked to him after twelve years.

"What the hell you think you're doing here?"

"Hello, love. It's been so long since we last saw each other." Klaus smiled.

"I won't ask you again. Why are you here Niklaus?" Caroline furiously asked.

"Care let's go inside before the neighbours call the cops because they hear screams." Hayley said.

"Oh no, this monster won't lay a foot inside my house." Caroline spat.

"Come on love. Be smart and listen to your sister." Klaus smirked.

"You shut the hell up, piece of shit." Hayley turned to him.

"Fine, let's talk. Come on." Caroline said entering her house, Klaus Katherine and Hayley followed her.

When Klaus entered the house the first thing he noticed were the pictures hanging on the walls. There were lots of pictures but the one of them got his attention.

The twins were one or maybe two years old and they were wearing the same clothes. A cute grey shirt with white details and black pants. Both of them were in a red waggon and Caroline was pulling the waggon. She had a huge smile on her face staring at the person who took the picture and one of the twins was biting her sister's neck. He had to admit seeing his ex so happy it warmed his heart.

"They were a year and half in that picture." Caroline explained.

"They are beautiful Caroline." Klaus honestly said not meeting her gaze.

"Yes, they are. Thank you. Now tell me why you are here." Caroline asked for the third time.

"I was in my art exhibition when I saw two little girls staring at one of paintings. I thought they were cute and I was curious to see who they were. Children that age aren't interested in art. Imagine my surprise when I saw them. Specially the blonde one." Klaus started to explain.

"Lizzie is the blonde one, Hope is the honey haired one." The youngest Forbes explained once again.

"I know." He whispered.

"Cut the crap say what you want and leave." Hayley spat.

"This has nothing to do with you." Klaus spat back.

"Of course it does. Remember when you threatened my little sister who was just sixteen when you got her pregnant. Who was also bulimic too… Who the fuck you think took care of her while she was vulnerable and scared." The brunette walked towards Klaus.

"Hayley stop. Go wait outside please." Caroline begged her.

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone with this monster you are mistaken, little sister." Hayley said.

"Are they mine?" He finally asked.

"No." Caroline replied.

"Now you're lying to me." The man sarcastically laughed.

"Then I'll guess it makes us even. After all, wasn't our entire relationship a lie? Because you made a fucking bet with Damon Salvatore." The blonde snarled.

"Oh, come on love. You knew it was much more than that." Klaus said.

"Really because I thought you only wanted to fuck me. And since you're already done that I became completely and utterly useless to you." Caroline used the same words he said to her twelve years ago against him.

Klaus let out another laugh. He knew she had reasons to hate him and treat him this way. However, if those girls were his, he had right to know, even if he didn't want them in the first place.

"I want to meet them properly. They are mine, I am their father." Klaus demanded.

"Are you serious? SERIOUSLY?" Caroline invaded his personal space.

"Of course I am, your mother said she would take care of it and after twelve years I found out I have children. TWINS to be exact!" Klaus screamed at his ex girlfriend.

"Why are you so freaking surprised? I told you I wasn't going to abort." The blonde screamed at him.

"Then at least you should have said something when they were born!"

"You blocked me you fucking idiot! Besides, why should I tell you anything about them? You didn't even want them in the first place. You told me my babies were just a bunch of cells that you didn't want anything that would link us until the day we die. You called my babies IT!" Caroline shouted furiously. Her eyes were watering because she was very angry.

"I overreacted twelve years ago, I was young and afraid. But if you told me you had them I would have stepped up." Klaus lowered his voice.

"You are delusional Niklaus. Are you forgetting when I begged you not to abandon me? When I told you we could had raised them together? We could had been a family, like the one we never had. But you choose to abandon me _, us._ You knew how much I loved you. I would had done anything for you, you were my world. And you knew it, you knew it from the very beginning. You used me, you played with me like a toy. You broke my heart. But let me tell you something. I won't let you break my daughters hearts. You are not going to ruin them like you did to me." Caroline whipped out her tears as fast as she could. He would never see her crying again, she wasn't the same little Caroline who loved him. No, now she was a strong woman who never needed a man.

"I…forgive me." Klaus said staring at her.

"I can't." The twenty-eight year old simply said.

"Caroline listen to me… Please. I've found out I had them just an three hours ago. But now that Mikael is dead I can step up." He said softy grabbing her hands.

"Mikael? Are you going to use that bastard as an excuse to be an inexistent father? It doesn't matter how he treated you. I told you we could ran away together. But you didn't."

"You knew I couldn't abandon Bekah and Kol with that man alone."

"Right, it was much easier tell your sixteen year old ex-girlfriend to abort. You are not a father, all you'll ever be to my children is a sperm donor. I raised them on my own since the day they were born. I don't need you, _we don't need you_." Caroline pushed him away.

"Look love, I'm trying to be good to you. But if you don't let me see those kids, I'll do everything that's in my power to see them. Even if it means take them away fro-"

Before the blue eyed man could finish his threat the young blonde haired woman slapped him. She send him backwards. Twelve years ago, she slapped him hard but this time she hit him even harder. Klaus didn't even tried to protect himself, he knew she had every right to treat him this way. But those kids were his and he wanted to know them.

"Don't even think about threaten me ever again Niklaus. You are not going to see them."

"Yes, yes I will. They are mine and I have my rights Caroline."

"What rights? You didn't want them for god's sake! You think that because you see my children once in your stupid art gallery makes you a father? Come on Niklaus, you are a mess. I won't let my daughters spend time with a man like you." Caroline said.

"I am one of the most successful artists of the century, love. I can assure you I have all the means to raise them." Klaus replied.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. You might have all the money in the world. However, you're a drug addict with serious angry issues who sleeps with a different woman every night. Do you really think I am going to let my babies spend a single night under the same roof as you?"

"I stopped doing drugs a year ago and I'm engaged. I'm a changed man." Klaus tried to prove her how turned his life around.

"You're engaged?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Yes." Klaus replied.

"Then go and have kids with your new fiancé and leave my kids alone." Caroline shortly replied.

"Love-"He was interrupted when his phone started to ring. He saw it was Camille, his fiancé. The one who was calling him. He thought about ignoring the call but he knew if he did that she would be calling him until he pick it up. Therefore, he answered her call.

"Nikky?" Camille sweetly said.

"Nikki? She calls you Nikki, that's pathetic." Katherine whispered holding her laugh.

"Yes, love? I'm rather busy at the moment." Klaus tried to end up the conversation as fast as he could.

"Where are you? After you had that reaction in the gallery I'm worried. And Rebekah doesn't talk to me. I think since the little brat humiliated me she hates me." Camille said.

"Don't you dare to call her brat, she is not a brat. Her name is Elizabeth." Klaus said defensively.

As upset as Caroline was with him, it cheered her up to see he immediately jumped to protect her daughter. Even though he only knew about her existence less than three hours ago. Katherine on the other hand was smiling mischievously. She didn't like Camille she thought that woman was insufferable. She played the victim and Katherine hated people like that. They reminded her of her traitorous little twin sister Elena. Katherine stared at Klaus and she started to moan.

"Klaus baby, don't stop!" Katherine fake moaned.

"Nikki, who is that woman!" Camille screamed.

"Katherine cut the crap! She is no one!" Klaus replied throwing daggers at Katherine with his eyes.

"Nik, you're so big and thick… HARDER!" The brown eyed beauty fake moaned harder.

"You are a pain in the ass!" Klaus screamed at her making Katherine laugh.

"I'll guess that makes us even!" Katherine winked at Klaus.

"I hate you! You cheating bastard!" Camille hang up the phone.

"Cam, Camille? FUCK! What have you done?" Klaus screamed.

"I ruined your relationship, karma is a bitch." The Bulgarian beauty replied.

"I have to go. Caroline love, you'll be hearing from me. I want to meet my daughters properly." The handsome man said.

"Get out of my house Klaus." Caroline said.

"Goodbye love." Klaus smirked showing his cute dimples.

"I hope you have an accident and die! Or better I hope your dick falls off." Katherine replied.

"If I ever see you in my house I will beat the shit out of you." Hayley said closing the door at his face.

After Klaus left the Forbes residence Caroline broke down letting her tears finally fall. _It was unbelievable how anyone could be such a bastard._ She thought.

"Hey, Care. He won't take them away. It's going to be okay." Hayley said hugging her little sister.

"Yes, yes he will. You don't know him like I do." The young blonde returned the hug.

"He can't Carebear, he has no power over Lizzie and Hope. If he takes you to court, we have enough evidence to make sure he never sees the girls. Besides you have one of the best lawyers of NOLA by your side." Katherine said.

"I don't want to exposure my daughters to that. And I don't want them near his family. I don't even know who his three eldest siblings are but Rebekah always hated me, Kol is completely irresponsible and Esther is a terrifying woman." Caroline explained.

"Care, I swear no one will take them away from you." Hayley promised to her sister.

"What if they love him more than me?"

"We both know Lizzie will instantly hate him the moment she knows he is her father. And as for Hope she might forgive him but she'll never love him more than you, Care. You are their mother, you're all they've ever known." Katherine explained.

"But I don't want my daughter to hate him because he hurt me. I don't want her to hate anyone." Caroline whispered.

"Everything will be alright." Hayley protectively said.

"I hope so." Caroline whispered.

An hour later Stefan and Liz were back with the girls. They were over the moon with all the decorations they bought. They also bought crayons, paints and notebooks so they could write and draw. Lizzie sat down next to her mom and she started to write difficult math equations in silence while Hope was sitting in the carpet painting with her new crayons.

"Mom look at my new drawing!" Hope proudly said.

The eleven year old gave the drawing to her mother. It was a drawing of a cute monster and two girls holding hands. One of the girls has blonde hair, she supposed it was Lizzie while the golden haired one was Hope. It was a very adorable drawing.

"I love it! Do you want to hang it up on the fridge?" Caroline proudly smiled.

"Yes! Lizzie stop writing boring difficult stuff and paint with me!" Hope said cheerfully.

Lizzie however didn't even looked at her sister. She was busy doing her math problems. "It's boring to you because you don't understand it!"

"Nobody likes maths Lizzie, that's for smartasses. That's weird." Hope said.

"Nobody likes a crying baby." Lizzie shot back.

"I am not a crying baby!" The eldest twin said offended.

"Yes, yes you are. And it pisses me off. You think just because you cry your problems will resolve. No, Hope." The youngest kid said.

"You cried like a baby just because I accidentally broke Mr. Cuddles." Hope accused.

"That's different and you know it! He is my teddy, I had him since I was a baby." Lizzie explained.

"It was an accident, you know I would never hurt Mr. Cuddles. You said horrible things to me." Hope stared at her sister sadly.

"I…I was angry. You hurt me and I wanted to hurt the same way you did to me. It was very wrong and I am sorry. But all those horrible things I've said you know I didn't mean any of them, right? You are my sister and my only friend my age. You are the person I love the most in this world. And mommy of course." The blonde haired girl said.

"I love you, Lizzie." Hope hugged her sister, sniffed trying to hide her tears.

"Seriously, are you crying? I swear I don't understand people, I say good things I made mom cry I say good things to you and you cry." Lizzie said returning the hug.

"You girls are so adorable." Her aunt Kat said.

"I think I have the special gift of making people cry. It doesn't matter what I say they always end up like this. Aunt Kat I want to see that woman who called me stupid before my powers wear off." Katherine started to laugh while Lizzie stared at her not understanding why she was laughing. She meant every word she said, she wanted her revenge because that woman called her stupid. Plus she had to apologize and she hates doing that.

"Mom can we go to the Grill again? I wanna see baby Vicky, she can crawl now." Hope asked.

"Please mommy." Lizzie begged.

"You two are supposed to be grounded girls." Caroline smiled.

"We'll be good! Please mommy." Hope begged.

"I am occasionally good. Please mommy." Lizzie also begged.

"Fine, but you promise me to be good?" Caroline turned towards her youngest daughter.

"Hey! Mom that's super mean. Why every time something bad happens you think it's because of me? I mean it's kind of the truth… but at least you could give me the benefit of the doubt. You know I don't want to be mean mommy, but sometimes people act stupid and someone has to tell them." Lizzie explained.

"Yes of course baby, someone but not you. Come on grab your coats girls." Caroline said.

"YES! High five Lizzie!" Hope raised her hand so her sister could do the high five.

"I'll go with you. God knows I need a drink." Katherine muttered.

"I'll go just to make sure you're okay, Care." Stefan whispered to his best friend.

"I am very tired girls. I'll stay here tonight." Liz smiled.

"Why are you tired grams? I love you." Lizzie hugged her grandmother.

"And I love you more!" Hope said joining the hug.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Girls enough. Come on, let's go to see baby Vicky." Stefan cut the argument.

"Yes, Uncle Stefan." Both girls said at the same time.

 **The Grill:**

Klaus sat between Camille and his brother Kol. He managed to convince her that the woman who was screaming over the phone was actually someone who despised him. Camille made a huge scene as to be expected, but she end up believing him. Kol came with them just because he wanted to get late. Elijah was observing them from the other side of the Grill playing the piano. Finn and Sage were also there with them, they brought their only son Henrik with them.

"Henrik do you want something?" Sage asked her son, who didn't even looked at her.

"If you're hungry or thirsty just come here okay?" Sage said to her son who nodded his head but he was focused on a math problem.

"Sit down Sage." Finn said to his very pregnant wife.

"What do you want have this time?" Camille sweetly asked.

"I would like to have a girl. But whatever the gender we just want to have a healthy child." The red haired woman smiled while Finn rubbed her belly.

"Let's hope this child is normal." The blonde haired woman kindly said.

"Camille." Klaus warned.

"My son is perfectly normal, just because he is autistic doesn't mean he is not normal." A very offended Finn said.

"Finn, she didn't mean it." Klaus tried to protect his fiancé.

"Uncle Matt!" Twins yelled jumping to his arms.

"Hello, girls. I've heard you girls got grounded again." Matt laughed.

"Yeah! But mom let us come to see baby Vicky. Where is she?" Hope asked sitting in one of the tables.

"Lexi will be here in thirty minutes. We needed more diapers." The blue eyed handsome man said.

"I'll guess we have to wait." Hope pouted.

"KOL! BEKAH!" Lizzie said running towards them.

"Lizzie, don't run inside the Grill!" Caroline scolded walking inside the Grill with Katherine, Stefan and Hayley.

"That's the creep I told you about." Hayley whispered looking at Kol.

"He is not a creep, he is Kol. Klaus's brother." Caroline whispered back staring at Klaus.

"What happened to your face Kol?" A shocked Lizzie softy touched his face.

"A bad person, did this to me. But don't worry sweetheart, I'm fine." The man handsomely smirked.

"Who is that bad person? My aunt is hal-"

"Bulgarian and she teaches you Karate I know." Kol finished for her.

"Do you want to meet my family?" Lizzie innocently asked.

"It would be an honour." The brown haired man smiled.

"Okay, mom! Uncle Stefan! Come here!" Lizzie shouted.

Once the adults were near them Lizzie started. "This is my mom, her name is Caroline and she is so out of your league, this is my aunt Kat she is half Bulgarian and she is awesome, this one is my auntie Hayley she is a vet and she loves animals and finally this is my uncle Stefan he is epic and I love him"

"We actually already knew each other. We studied together." Rebekah sweetly explained.

"Does that mean you and Klaus already knew each other? You knew him and you never told me!" Hope asked.

"We studied in the same high school that's all it was. Nothing important." Caroline muttered.

"Ouch, you wound me love." Klaus said with his hand touching his clothed chest.

"Nikky, don't call her love." A jealous Camille said.

"See mommy, this is the woman who said I was stupid. I had to say sorry twice cause aunt Kat made me! She said that if I didn't apologize she would told you I went to the art gallery and she did anyways." Lizzie stared angrily at her aunt who only smirked.

"For the last time I didn't called you stupid!" The blonde haired woman said.

"Let me introduce you to my family. Those three are my eldest siblings Klaus, Elijah and this one is Finn. And those are my sisters you already know Bekah and this one is Freya, and the red haired one is Finn's wife Sage. And this one well… She's Camille." Kol explained to the twins.

"And who is him?" Hope pointed at the child who sat alone in the table.

"He is Henrik, he is my son. He doesn't talk though." Sage sweetly explained to the children.

"It's nice to meet you all of you. Except you Camille." Lizzie hid behind her mother suddenly becoming shy.

"Yes, we don't like you." Hope finished.

"Lizzie, Hope…" Caroline warned.

"No, Lizzie no. She said I was stupid! That I didn't understand art! I literary ran away from aunt Hayley just to go to the art exhibition. How dare you to say I didn't understood art!? What's next she is going to say I suck at math?" The offended child spat.

"You're good at maths too? Prove it." Camille challenged.

Lizzie stared at her mother and her sister and smirked with superiority showing her cute dimples. "Go on."

"Let's see if you're so advanced. What is nine plus eight?" Camille asked.

"Are you serious right now? Everyone knows it's seventeen." The child replied.

"Yeah, yes it is. Very good Lizzie. What is fifteen plus seventeen?" The green eyed woman asked.

"Thirty-two. And It's Elizabeth for you, only the people I like can call me Lizzie. Everyone else in this table but you can call me Lizzie." The child said making everyone laugh.

"Lizzie you promised me." Caroline whispered.

"Sorry mom but she acting stupid." Lizzie whispered loudly so everyone heard her.

"Okay then _Elizabeth._ What is fifty-seven plus one hundred and thirty-five." Camille asked trying to ignore how much this child hated her.

"One hundred and ninety-two." The little blonde replied.

"That's… Correct. Very well then. What is fifty seven multiplied by one hundred and thirty five is?" Camille asked a hard question knowing she would fail.

"Camille you now no one can know that!" Bekah said.

"Well since she is so advanced I want to see it." The blonde said with a fake smile.

"You don't have to reply to that, sweetheart." Klaus smiled at the child who let out a sigh.

"She knows it! Lizzie do that thing were you say the entire math stuff right!" Hope said.

"She can't know that, Hope." Camille smirked.

"7695. And the square root is 87.7 and change." Lizzie replied shocking everyone in the Mikaelson family.

"No way." Kol said doing the math calculus on his phone.

"It's wrong right?" Camille asked. It was impossible a child could knew that. Not even an adult could say it without using a calculator.

"It's correct! And the square too! High five little devil." Kol congratulated her making her laugh.

"Little devil?" Caroline asked.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to be auntie Hayley's boyfriend and we said lies about her so she would be upset with him. She kicked him in the balls, it was super fun." Lizzie explained laughing.

"That's why he acted so strangely." Hayley said.

"Yeah, he thought you liked boys. We thought it would be fun and it was." Hope laughed.

"You don't like men? Well that makes a lot of sense." Kol smiled.

"Even If I liked men I'm out of your league." Hayley smirked staring at the blonde beauty who sat beside Rebekah.

"Sage, why doesn't Henrik talk?" Hope innocently asked.

"He is a very special child. He is gifted but he is also autistic. You know what autism means, sweetheart?" Sage asked and Hope shocked her head.

"Does he like maths?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes! That's all he likes, he writes all kinds of equations. I think you two could become good friends." Sage smiled.

"Can I go and talk to him mommy?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, of course." Caroline said.

Lizzie sat beside Henrik, he didn't even looked at her. He looked rather upset because he couldn't complete a problem. Lizzie shyly stared at his notebook and she grabbed one of his pencils. She touched his shoulder and he started at her for a moment before trying to solve the problem. He couldn't do it so he got upset and punched the table, scaring Lizzie for a moment. Finn already stood up to make sure Henrik didn't had a meltdown. But Lizzie raised her little hand as a sign to make him stop. The eldest Mikaelson stared at her curiously and waited for her.

"Hi Henrik, My name is Elizabeth Katherine Forbes. I can help you, look this problem is wrong because…" Lizzie started to correct the problem so Henrik could solve it.

"See, you don't have to be upset." Lizzie smiled and Henrik smiled back and he gave her another pencil so she could solve more problems with him.

"Lizzie you made a friend your own age! I knew you could do it!" Hope proudly said.

"Your sister doesn't have friends?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"No wonder why." Camille muttered.

"Excuse me?" Caroline aggressively replied.

"She didn't meant it, love." Klaus corrected Camille once again.

"Aunt Kat says she has zero social skills, it's just because she is so smart she thinks people our age are boring. She also doesn't go to school. Mommy took her to like four different schools and she always gets expelled. Now she is home schooled." Hope explained.

"What about you, sweetie?" Freya asked.

"I go to school and I have lot's of friends. I like art." Hope explained blushing.

"Tomorrow, we will have a huge lunch would you like to come?" Klaus asked.

"Why you want them to come? It's a family dinner and they are not a part of the family." Camille surprised said, her fiancé didn't even like children and now he wanted to invite them.

"And neither are you, but here you are annoying all of us." Rebekah spat.

"Can we go mommy? Can my uncle and my aunts come?" Hope asked.

"Of course, anyone you want sweetheart." Klaus smiled.

"Can we go? Please!?"Hope begged showing her cute dimples to see if her mother agree to it.

"I don't know." Caroline said.

"I will make sure Lizzie is good!"

"HEY! I am occasionally good. As long as this stupid woman leaves me alone everything will be fine." Lizzie shouted from the other table.

"I don't believe we've meet I am Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah walked towards Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes." She said politely.

"I would mean a lot for my family if your family came tomorrow to our lunch. Kat- Katerina?" Elijah stared at his former one night stand.

"You know each other?" Rebekah asked.

"It's been a while Lijah." Katherine said.

"Indeed. Come tomorrow please." The handsome pianist begged.

"Alright, I'll guess we could go." Caroline said making Klaus smile showing his cute dimples.

"YEAH, I will show you all my drawings Klaus!" Hope smiled happily waiting for tomorrow. _It was going to be an epic day._


	4. Lunch with the Mikaelsons

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it.**

 **Oh dear god, I AM ABSOLUTELED MINDBLOWED! So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story especially jordanbear (that was the longest review ever!) ^^ Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^ Let's see if we could reach like 85 comments this time. That would be awesome LOL.**

 **Special thanks to my friend imaginetvd! Who gives me lots of lovely ideas^^!**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope (I don't really know so I suppose Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired)**

 **If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter Four:**

 **The Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls:**

Caroline woke up at 7 a.m. five hours before the lunch with the Mikaelsons. She was nervous, she didn't want to go to the lion's den with her daughters. However, she had no choice they were already expecting them and most importantly she didn't want to break her eldest daughter's heart.

The blonde haired woman walked towards her daughters' bedroom. When she opened the door from their bedroom, her heart melted at the adorable sight it was in front of her. Hope was sleeping hugging Mr. Wolfy and holding her little sister's hand while Lizzie was hugging her newly sewed Mr. Cuddles. She took a picture of them with her IPhone because they looked _adorable._

"They look so sweet when they sleep." A voice behind her said.

"And when they're awake too. I made two gorgeous babies." Caroline proudly said.

"You did. Are you sure you want to go, Care? We can go back to New Orleans and forget about the Mikaelsons." Hayley whispered to her sister.

"Let's go to the kitchen. We have to make breakfast before they wake up." Caroline said closing the door of the twins' bedroom.

When they both were in the kitchen, Hayley closed the door, trying to make the lesser noise as possible. Then she sat on one of the chairs staring at her sister who was making coffee.

"How are you feeling today, little Carebear?" The brunette asked.

"Tired, angry, upset and nervous." Caroline looked at her sister for a brief moment before turning around to make breakfast.

"Let's go back to New Orleans then. Fuck that bastard, fuck his entire family. They mean nothing to the girls, we are the only family those kids need." Hayley said trying to make her sister feel better.

"As much as I would love to leave and never come back until he leaves again, we can't Hayley." The blonde woman said.

"And why not? Is this because of Hope? She'll forget about Klaus. We buy her a dog and she'll forget about how much she wants to see him. After all she's just a little girl."

"You don't understand how Klaus works. Now that he has the idea of being _a father_ , he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He will follow me to the end of the world just to get the chance." The twenty eight year old explained.

"Then we'll take him to court. We have enough evidence to make sure he doesn't come near them." Hayley assured her.

"I won't put my children through all of that. I just… I don't want them to blame me once they grow up that I didn't let them meet their dad. God, I'm so stupid." Caroline let out a sigh with her hands covering her face.

"Hey, hey, hey don't be so harsh on yourself. You are the best mom ever. I get you don't want to put Hope and Lizzie through that but if he tries to take them away I'll go to the court myself or I'll simply go and kill him. Kat knows people who can get rid of his body." Hayley joked making Caroline laugh.

"A part of me wants to believe that he is a changed man like he says he is. But the other part wants to see him on his knees, crying his heart out for forgiveness. I want him to feel as vulnerable and lost as I felt. Hayley, does this make me a bad person?"

"Considering all the crap that bastard put you through, nope. In fact, you should had kicked him in the balls, just like I did to his brother. Besides I can't wait to see Lizzie's reaction if she finds out he is her father. She already dislikes him and once she knows who he truly is she'll hate him with a passion." The brunette smiled standing up helping her sister with the breakfast.

"That's exactly what I am trying to stop. I don't want neither of my children hating anyone because they hurt me in the past."

"You've grown up so much, Carebear. I am proud of the woman you've become." Hayley said with her hands in her sister's shoulders.

"It's been a long ride Hayls." Caroline smiled.

"Indeed. So when do we have to go the lion's den?" The eldest sister asked.

"Elijah said they're expecting us at 12 a.m. we still have five hours to go." She explained.

"Aside from Klaus and his fiancé everyone else seems kind."

"I can't wait for you to meet his mother, Esther." Care muttered.

"Satan's mother?" Hayley asked baking some waffles for the girls.

"Satan's mother." Caroline confirmed.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Katherine interrupted them entering the kitchen.

"About the 'father' of our nieces and his mother. Now you're here and the girls are sleeping feel free to tell us why did Mr. Suits called you Katerina." Hayley said taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"We had a one night stand in Paris. It was three years ago in Paris fashion week I had to write an article for the magazine and you girls know my boss, _that piece of shit,_ well basically he took the credit for my work and as you two knew I was pissed. So I went out to a bar and saw a hot man playing the piano. He was so handsome it hurts and he was very well dressed." Katherine said pulling her head into a messy bun.

"And?" Both sisters asked at the same time.

"Bitches please, I'm Katherine Pierce. And Katherine Pierce always gets what she wants." Katherine smirked.

"You totally had sex with him!" Caroline accused.

"Yup, all night long. However, in the morning I felt ashamed, so I ran away. The last time I trusted a man he knocked up my twin sister." The brunette scorned thinking about Damon and Elena.

"But why does he call you Katerina?" Hayley asked.

"The way he looked at you it was so romantic!" The blonde said.

"I didn't gave him my real name, I didn't even gave him my surname. My name in Bulgarian is Katerina. So I knew if he tried to look for me he wouldn't find me. Care get out of that world full of unicorns and rainbows he is probably married or dating someone." Katherine sat down on the couch.

"You could at least help us cooking." Hayley scolded.

"I got out of that unicorn world when I got pregnant." Caroline forced a smile.

"You know I don't cook." The Bulgarian beauty complained.

"He looked at you as if he saw a ghost. Maybe he still has a crush on you." The blonde replied.

"I don't know. I'll guess we'll talk later. Besides I can't wait to see my adorable friends Rebekah and Klausy." Kat sarcastically said.

"Okay, I get Klaus' hate but why you dislike her? She seems sweet." Hayley said.

"She is not, she is a spoiled, spoiled brat." Katherine said.

"Stefan is coming with us, right?" The twenty-eight year old asked.

"Did you really think I would let my girls go alone?" Stefan yawned grabbing a plate with some waffles.

"You're the only one who never got screwed up by a Mikaelson, Hayls. How's that feel?" Katherine laughed.

"I think Freya is gorgeous. Besides Stefan didn't hook up with any Mikaelson." Hayley honestly replied.

"She is." Stefan said.

"He had a crush on Rebekah but Klaus made her sister choose between him or Stefan and she choose her family." Katherine explained.

"When I thought I couldn't dislike Klaus more he reinvents himself. How can such a bastard make such adorable babies?" Hayley questioned.

"They both got their cuteness from their mother. But Lizzie's attitude that's all from him." Stefan said.

"And her eyes, her smile, her dimples…" Caroline continued.

"Yes, we get it Care." Her sister cut her.

"It's funny because Lizzie is your mini me but she acts just like Klaus but she has her adorable innocent side. While Hope looks just like Klaus but she has your entire attitude. Perfect mix." Stefan smiled.

"Mommy?" A weak voice interrupted them.

The four adults turned around seeing Hope with Mr. Wolfy in her arms, she looked rather pale and she was trembling. "Mommy I don't feel so good." Hope started to cough.

Caroline pressed her hand to her daughter's forehead to see if she had fever. She was burning up. Hope was sick. The young child hugged her mother pressing her sweaty forehead to her mother's chest.

"Baby, you're burning up. Stef carry her to the couch." Caroline said to Stefan who immediately had his niece in his arms.

"Come on little wolf, you will lay for a little while on the couch." Her uncle laid her on the couch covering her and Mr. Wolfy with a warm wooden blanket.

"But mommy! I-I want to go! Klaus has to see my drawings." The eleven year old sweetly said.

"I know you want to go, but you are sick baby. I don't want you to feel bad while were there." Caroline sadly smiled.

"Mommy, we still have more time. I can feel good again I'm sure." Hope said trying to sit up.

"This is what we're going to do. Auntie Hayley will give me the thermometer to check if you have high fever, then you will have your breakfast and finally you will take some medicines to make you feel better. And if mommy sees you improved we'll go. But if you still sick we stay here. Deal?" Caroline sweetly said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Deal!" The child tried to sound happy but she sounded tired.

"I'm going to wake up your sister, you know how grumpy she gets if we wake her up late." Caroline smiled at her daughter leaving the room.

"Here are your waffles, Rudolf." Her aunt smiled at her leaving the young's girl breakfast on the living room table near where the child was laying.

"Don't call me that! My nose is red cause I had to blow my nose lots of times!" The young child said upset.

"I know that." Katherine winked at her niece.

"That shirt you're wearing is from two seasons ago." Hope stick her tongue out at her aunt Katherine who let a gasp.

"How dare you?" Katherine joked.

"Aunt Kat, is Mr. Mikaelson your new boyfriend?" The young girl innocently asked.

"Which Mikaelson?" Kat asking sitting next to Hope.

"Elijah, he dresses very well and he calls you Katerina." Hope said.

"No, he is not. _Yet…_ Eat your breakfast and rest for a little while." Kat changed the subject as fast as she could.

"Aunt Kat, do you think Klaus will like my drawings? I worked really hard to draw and paint them! What if he thinks my drawings are ugly or not good enough?" Hope asked afraid. She admired Klaus and his art he was awesome and if she managed to please him that would mean she could become an artist just like him.

Katherine gave her eldest niece a half smile. As much as she hates that blonde gorgeous bastard, she knew how much her niece admired him and his artwork. _If she only knew who that man truly was…_ Katherine darkly thought.

"You are incredibly talented Hope. Your drawings are _amazing!_ Do you understand? A-MA-ZI-NG, I'm sure he will love it but if he doesn't like them, he proves my point."

"What point auntie Kat?" The honey haired girl curiously asked.

"All men are idiots." Katherine said making the young child laugh between coughs while Stefan acted as if he was offended.

"Sush Stefan. You know you are. We still love you though. Right little wolfie?"

"Yes! We love you a lot! You are the best uncle ever." The child sweetly said.

"Next time you see a spider in your room or you need help carrying your bags forget about my help, since I'm an idiot I will only slow you down." The youngest Salvatore smirked.

"If I see a spider it's your duty to kill it! You are the man of the house." Kat scoffed.

"Auntie Hayley is the man of the house. She is the one who rules the house not uncle Stefan. Also Uncle Stefan sometimes is afraid of some spiders while auntie Hayley isn't. She's the boss." Hope said.

"She's got a point there." Stefan laughed throwing Katherine a piece of his waffle.

"Stefan what the hell!" Katherine grabbed a piece of Hope's waffle and threw it at him.

"Hey! It's my waffle!" Hope said protecting what was left of her waffle.

"What the hell are you girls doing?" Hayley asked walking towards Hope with a thermometer in her right hand.

"They are throwing pieces of my waffle!" Hope said eating the waffle as fast as she could.

"Slow down, you're going to choke with the waffle." Stefan scolded.

"Stop throwing waffles." Hope said back at him.

"Put the thermometer in your armpit, Hope." Hayley said helping her niece.

"I feel so sick, but I really want to go. Klaus has to see my paintings!" Hope said resting her little head in her aunt's shoulder.

"Your health comes first Hope. Try not to move your arm." Hayley scolded.

"Okay, auntie Hayley. What dress should I wear? I have to look cute." Hope wanted to cause a good impression to Klaus and his family. She liked them all except Klaus' girlfriend.

"You look amazing in everything." Hayley said waiting for the thermometer to beep.

"Look who's awake." Caroline said entering the room with her youngest daughter.

"Hey there Pikachu." Katherine joked because her niece was wearing an adorable Pikachu onesie.

"Good morning! Why didn't you woke me up Hope?" Lizzie said sitting in the kitchen table where her breakfast was.

"I am sick Lizzie! What if we can't go today to see Klaus?" Hope said worried about this whole situation.

"Then this means we don't have to go and I don't have to get dressed?" Lizzie excitedly said.

"Wait what? I thought you wanted to go!" Hope said.

"I wanted to see Kol and Henrik but I just don't like Klaus." The youngest blonde complained.

"Why you dislike him so much? He didn't treat you badly, did he?" Caroline asked. If Klaus dared to say something that could possibly make her children feel uncomfortable she will make sure he never sees her children ever again or at least until they turn eighteen.

"No… But everything bad that happened to me it's because of him. First, his dumb girlfriend tries to make me look stupid in his art exhibition and I had to apologize twice to her, _TWICE Hope,_ then auntie Hayley screamed at me because we ran away to see _him._ And he has strange intentions with mom." Lizzie explained while eating her waffle.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked while Hayley was checking her temperature.

"Well, he wanted to talk to mommy. He even came here just to see her, I don't understand what he wanted, and then when we saw him at the Grill he invited us to have lunch with them. Why? I don't understand it. It just seems suspicious." Before Lizzie could think about why Klaus invited them, Hayley interrupted her.

"It seems you have just a little fever. I think as long as you don't run around you can go." Hayley laughed when Hope jumped from the couch happily.

"YEAH! I am going to look for my best drawings." Hope said running to her bedroom.

"Mommy, I don't want to go." Lizzie said once her sister was not in the room.

"Why not?" Her mother asked.

"Because you will ground me again!" Lizzie pouted.

"Lizzie I don't ground you because I like it. I just don't want you to be rude nor disrespectful to people. I raised a polite child not a mean one." Caroline sat beside her.

"I know I know mommy. But Camille is super mean and if she is mean to me or you or Hope or anyone of my family I will have to be mean. You will ground me but it'll be worth it." The young child smirked mischievously.

"Lizzie, I need you to promise me something." Caroline said touching one of her daughter's cute dimples.

"Tell me mommy." The youngest Forbes stared at her mom curiously.

"Once we're having lunch with the Mikaelsons I don't want you to be mean, I don't want you to say things that could possibly offend anyone. I know you don't like Camille but you will only have to say hello and that's it then you can stay with me all the time. And if she is mean to you, you don't say anything back. I am your mom and it's me the one who has to defend you. Understood?" Caroline meet her daughter's gaze.

"Yes, mommy. I will be kind to Camille and then I'll go to play with Henrik, Hope and Kol. I really like Kol and Henrik." Lizzie confessed.

"Kol is a very funny man, he is a child in a man's body." Caroline smiled.

"Can I bring my notebook and my photo album? I want to show Kol how cute we are since the day we were born." The little blonde asked.

"Of course you can, I'm sure Kol will love to see all of our pictures."

"Yeah, especially the ones in the beach _, that creep."_ Hayley muttered.

"We lied to him so you will be pissed, it was so fun." The child laughed.

"For you and Hope maybe, but for him not so much." Hayley laughed.

"Come on baby. It's time to have a bath and get dressed." Caroline kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, mommy! I want to look cute." Lizzie said.

"You look cu-"

"Cute in everything I know, but I want to cause a good impression." The child finished her mother's sentence.

"While your sister takes her medicine you're going to have a bath. Come on, Lizzie." Her mother stood up.

"Yes! But mommy… Can you wash my hair? The shampoo always gets in my eyes and it hurts." Lizzie shyly asked.

"Of course, let's go." Caroline said stretching her hand so her daughter could grab it.

"Yup! I'll be good but just for you because I love you." The youngest child walked with her mother to the bathroom.

"I love you more." Caroline honestly replied.

Four hours later, everyone was dressed elegantly. Caroline was wearing a knee length navy blue dress with white high heels, Hayley was wearing a lavender purple flower dress with black high heels, Katherine was wearing a beautiful brown dress that matches her beautiful eye colour, and she wore black high heels. The three women looked stunning. Stefan wore an expensive grey suit with a white shirt. He looked very handsome. Liz wore an elegant feminine suit. Finally, the twins wore white matching dresses with grey stockings and white shoes. The only difference was the fact that Hope's ribbon of her dress was pink and her dress details were pink too, while Lizzie's were sky blue. Both girls had an adorable hairstyle. Hope had a single braid while Lizzie had two tied by blue ribbons matching her dress.

"Whoa, mommy you look so beautiful" Lizzie said walking to her mom.

"You girls look so adorable! Let me take a picture." Hayley said taking a picture with her IPhone.

"You look super beautiful auntie Hayley, you too auntie Kat I'm sure Elijah will be shocked to see you looking this beautiful." Hope said.

"You look so handsome Uncle Stefan." The blonde haired girl said staring at her uncle.

"You girls look beautiful." Stefan smiled.

"Of course we do! Aunt Kat did our hairstyles." The twins smirked.

"Girls go and grab your things. We're leaving now." Caroline said.

"Yup!" Both girls ran to their bedroom.

"You sure you're ready?" Katherine whispered.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this stupid day over with." Caroline muttered.

"Mommy! We're ready." Each twin walked with a backpack. Lizzie's backpack was a Vans galaxy themed one and Hope's was a pastel rainbow one.

"Who wants to go in my car?" Stefan asked.

"ME!" Both twins shouted.

"Care, Hayley and I will take the girls. We'll see you there." Stefan said leaving the house with Hayley and the twins.

"Let's go." Kat said.

 **The Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls:**

Klaus was alone in his art room thinking about his life decisions. Caroline and the girls will be there at any moment now and he was very nervous. He knows Caroline won't ever forgive him but he still wanted a chance to meet his children and being a part of their lives.

"Isn't too early to be already drinking Niklaus?" A womanly voice replied.

"It's only one glass of bourbon, mother." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Is this true? Are those children yours?" Esther asked.

"Yes…" Klaus smiled sadly.

"How could you hid the fact you had twins!? For God's sake, I was unaware of their existence for over a decade! How could you hide them from us!" The blonde woman screamed at her son.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IT MYSELF!" He screamed at his mother who didn't meet his gaze.

"Are you sure those girls are yours Niklaus? What if Caroline only uses them to trick us for money?" The eldest Mikaelson said.

Klaus let out a sarcastic laugh. "I can assure you Caroline has no interest in my money. In fact she wants me to be as far away from her as possible."

"Well, if you're those girls father, her feelings won't matter you have a right."

"Her feelings matter to me." Klaus took another sip of his bourbon.

"If she doesn't let us see those girls we just sue her for custody, she is just a single mother and we have power. It's going to be easy to get those girls." Esther said rubbing her hand in her son's shoulder as in act of comfort.

"You try to take my daughters away from their mother and I'll end you _mother_." Klaus angrily snarled.

Esther stared at her son shocked at her son's threat. She knew she failed as a mother especially to Niklaus but he never threatened her before. And she didn't like her son's behaviour _, not at the slightest._

 _ **The Mikaelson Mansion, London twenty years ago:**_

 _Klaus just finished his newest drawing of his sketchbook he drew a horse. He spend three hours drawing him. When he heard his father came back home he hid his notebook and went to see his little sister Rebekah, who was hiding under her bed._

" _Bekah, why are you hiding in there?" Klaus said crawling under her bed._

" _I'm scared Nik, they always scream. I want to leave this house. Father is evil, he hurts mother and he hurts you. I-I'm scared he might kill you." The eight year old silently cried hugging her big brother._

 _Klaus kissed her sister's forehead and wrapped his arms around her._

" _Beks, everything is going to be alright. You don't have to worry about me. I am not scared, nothing scares me." The eleven year old acted brave to protect his little sister when in fact he was terrified._

" _Nik, why don't we just ran away from them? You, Kol, Henrik and me. We could go to visit Finn in collage." Bekah hugged her brother afraid of what might happen to him as long as their father was there._

" _You know we can't Bekah. But I promise you I'll always protect you from bad people. No one will ever hurt you Bekah. Always and Forever." Niklaus kissed her sister's forehead._

" _BOY! WHERE ARE YOU, STUPID BASTARD!?" An angry voice said._

" _Nik, Nik please don't go. Hide under the bed with me! Nik don't leave me." Bekah cried harder not letting her big brother go._

" _It'll be worse if I don't go. I have to protect you." Klaus kissed her forehead before pulling away from her._

" _No! No! NO! Please Nik!" Bekah begged._

" _Rebekah lock the door and don't let anyone but Kol in. Understood?" Klaus said._

" _Ye-Yes, alright. I love you Niklaus" Bekah wiped out her tears._

" _I love you too. Always and forever."_

" _Always and forever."_

 _ **An hour later:**_

 _Mikael was sleeping in his bed passed out from the amount of alcohol he consumed today. He beat Klaus until he almost lost his consciousness. He broke Klaus' nose, lip and he beat him with his belt until he bleed. Klaus tried to be strong and not to cry, but the pain was unbearable and Mikael seemed happy every time he shed a tear._

" _Why you don't protect me, mother?" Her son whined when her mother cleaned one of his many cuts._

" _You know I can't Niklaus." Esther cried as much as she loved her son she couldn't leave her husband._

" _It's not my fault, you're the one who cheated on him. I didn't asked to be in this world. I may not be his son but I am yours. Why you let him hurt me? Why don't you love me mother?" Klaus cried._

" _I do love you, you're my son." Esther caressed her son's head._

" _No you don't, you never did. When I have a child, I will love him or her and I will protect her. No one will hurt her and I won't ever lay a finger on my future children." Klaus promised._

 **The Mikaelson Mansion, Mystic Falls:**

"Do you really think I would ever let a child under your care? Why? So they can get abused for years and the only fucking thing you do is stare at them while they get abused." Klaus spat.

"Watch your tone Niklaus! You can judge me! I tried to be the best mother I could."

"And you failed miserably. Now get this mother because I will only say this once. If I see you threating Caroline or try to scheme something against her. I will ruin you."

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah entered his studio interrupted the conversation before it took a turn to the worse.

"Remember what I've said mother." Klaus walked away excited to see his daughters again.

He walked as fast as he could and when he went outside his mansion he saw his ex-girlfriend looking as gorgeous as ever while his children looked adorable. Kol, Finn, Elijah, Freya and Bekah were all beside him. Once the twins saw all the Mikaelsons they immediately jumped to his brother's arms. Klaus had to admit seeing his children choosing Kol before him it hurt.

"Kol!" Lizzie jumped to his arms and he lift her in the air making her laugh.

"Aren't you a gorgeous sweetheart?" Kol kissed her forehead.

"You look very handsome too. Put me down please." Lizzie whispered to him.

"Of course, little devil." Once he put her down the child ran away to her mom's side.

"Hello, love. I'm glad you came." Klaus smiled at Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"Nikki! Did our guests arrived?" Camille screamed walking towards him.

"No, we're just waiting here outside when it's freezing for the hell of it." Rebekah sarcastically replied.

"Please, fell free to come inside. It's freezing here." Elijah politely said to everyone but staring at Katherine.

Once they were inside Hope was shaking staring at Klaus shyly. She wasn't shaking because she was sick she was trembling but because she was very nervous. _What if Klaus doesn't like my drawings?_ The little girl thought.

"Hope, are you alright?" Lizzie whispered.

"Aha, ye-yes. Lizzie I am so nervous, what if he doesn't like them?" Hope whispered back.

"Then he is an idiot." Lizzie said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Camille tried to be as kind as she could.

"That's none of your business." Lizzie spat.

"Lizzie, remember what we talked about?" Caroline said.

The young child rolled her eyes at her mother. "Sorry Camille, you look so beautiful today. It's good to see you again Klaus." Lizzie gave them her most believable fake smile showing her cute dimples to everyone.

"Thank you, it's a very expensive dress. Nikki bought it for me." Camille said.

"It's good to see you again too, little one." Klaus gave her a small smile.

"There mom! I lied for you. Can I go now to play with Kol and Henrik?" The child honestly said making everyone but Camille and Caroline laugh.

"Sure come here, little devil." Kol said smiling at her.

"Don't be scared I'm sure Klaus will love it!" Lizzie whispered one last time before running away with Kol leaving her backpack on the floor and Stefan pick it up.

"Hello…" Hope said hiding behind her mother.

"Hello, there. You look beautiful." Klaus kneeled to be at his daughter's level.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well. All of you look very stunning." Hope said hugging her mother and hiding her face in Caroline's dress.

"I thought you would like to show me your drawings." Klaus said.

"Ye-yes…But I don't think they are good enough." Hope pouted.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" The artist smiled.

"O-okay. I would like show them you just to you." The little girl blushed.

"Very well. I would like to show you my art studio if that's okay for your mother of course." Klaus gave Caroline his adorable face. Lizzie uses the same smile when she wants to get away with something.

"Go on baby. I'm sure he will love every single drawing." Caroline smiled at Hope.

"Okay! Let's go Klaus!" Hope grabbed his right arm with her little hands.

"Wait! Why are you going to show her the studio? You don't even let me enter the room!" Camille said offended.

"Because only the greatest artists are allowed. Go and talk to my family Camille." The dirty blonde haired man smirked at his daughter who smirked back.

Both father and daughter left the room leaving all the adults alone. Stefan sat down on one of the couches, Caroline and Katherine sat beside him. The Mikaelson siblings sat on another couch while Camille sat alone.

"How old are you Caroline?" Camille asked.

"Twenty-eight. Why?" The youngest Forbes asked.

"Because she is insufferable." Bekah muttered.

"So you had those kids when you were just seventeen." Camille rudely said.

"And the whole point of this entire conversation is?" Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed at that woman.

"I'm just impressed. Did you managed to finish high school?"

"Just because I had my children when I was seventeen doesn't mean I didn't study. For your information, I have a PhD in business management." The youngest blonde angrily spat.

"Forgive her, Miss Forbes. I'm glad you came." Elijah kindly said.

"Thanks for inviting us, Elijah." Caroline smiled at him.

"Stefan, it's been a while. How is your life?" Rebekah asked.

"I became a lawyer." He explained proud of himself.

An hour and half later everyone was in the dining room, waiting for the food. Since Hope came back from her talk with Klaus, she was happy. She ran excited saying how much Klaus liked her paintings she was very proud of her achievement. She was even happier when her favourite artist said he would teach her some techniques to improve her art skills. She just couldn't wait.

"Are you happy you're going to have a baby Sage?" Lizzie innocently asked.

"Yes, this time we will have a girl. I can't wait to meet her." The red haired woman smiled to the sweet child.

"My cousin Vicky is a small baby she is eight months old! She can crawl!" Lizzie explained to Sage.

"That sounds so incredible. Did you crawl when you were little Lizzie?"

"Yes! My aunt Hayley always tells me a story. When Hope and I were one year old, we crawled a lot. And since my mommy was in college and auntie Hayley was working aunt Kat had to watch over us. She got distracted and we crawled around the house she found Hope but she couldn't find me. She looked for me for almost an hour and she didn't find me. Auntie Kat was so scared she started to cry looking for me." Lizzie explained.

"You were one, only one. I was just nineteen I didn't thought babies could crawl that fast." Katherine replied.

"At the end I fell asleep under the blanket in our big couch. I almost gave aunt Kat an anxiety attack." Lizzie laughed.

"I would pay to see that." Kol laughed.

"One year old kids walk, they don't crawl." Camille said.

"We only crawled we started to walk when we turned two! Tell her mommy." The little blonde said offended.

"It's true." Caroline confirmed.

"So tell me little devils, what will you do this Christmas?" Kol asked trying to stop the argument before it even started.

"We will help mom bake cookies then we decorated the Christmas tree! And we go and do snowmen in the snow! It's so awesome Kol! And then we snuggle and we watch movies together drinking hot chocolate all of us together." Hope happily explained.

"That's sound very fun! Would you mind if I join?" Kol said.

"You are super welcome cause we like you a lot Kol. Henrik you can come too! Everyone can! Not you Camille." Lizzie said.

"Why don't you like me? It's not fair you're kind to everyone but me!" Camille said tired of those kids attitude.

"You called me stupid." The child simply said.

"Then don't act as if you were one!" Camille spat.

"Shut up, Camille. Now." Klaus spat back making her to stop talking instantly.

"I know you made me act as if I liked her just to be polite but mommy she makes it so hard." The child loudly said.

"I apologize for her behaviour." Klaus said to Caroline who only nodded her head but didn't reply him.

"Could you tell us any more happy memories with your aunt Katerina?" Elijah smiled.

"Aunt Kat I think he wants to be your boyfriend. I like him for you, he is well dressed and he is polite. And he is very handsome." Hope said to her aunt making both Elijah and Katherine blush.

"I have one Lijah! I once made the deal of a lifetime! My aunt Kat gave me her cool math problems! Every evening when my mommy wasn't around! I had to do her homework and it was awesome cause my aunt bought me candy and sweets and whatever I wanted as long as my mom didn't find out, it was a secret. But when mom found out and she grounded aunt Kat." Lizzie explained making Sage, Rebekah and Kol laugh while Elijah held his laughter.

"Why it doesn't surprise me it's you the one who uses my own… Friend to do your job." Klaus rolled his eyes at Katherine who only smirked at him.

"Yes, but also don't forget who's the one who saw your 'friends' born, their first steps, their first day of school… While you missed every single memory. And it doesn't matter how much money you have because you'll never be able to experience those moments." Katherine smirked at his sad but furious face.

"Katherine!" Caroline muttered.

"I have more secrets about auntie Kat." Lizzie said.

"Wait Lizzie, if we tell them our secrets, then they won't be secrets anymore. We like to keep secrets right?" Kat said trying to shout her niece before she says something that could possibly shame her.

"Right…" The youngest blonde said.

"Klaus said my drawings are amazing! He said I am artist!" Hope happily said and Lizzie clapped her little hands.

"See dummy I told you he would love them!" Lizzie congratulated her.

"Klaus can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked.

"Go on, little one." Klaus smiled.

"Will you die of a drug overdose?" The child asked making more than one person spit their drinks.

"Elizabeth Katherine Forbes what kind of question is that!" Caroline screamed at her daughter.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Lizzie pouted.

"It's okay, love." Klaus tried to stop Caroline from scolding their child.

"Stop calling her love. She is not your love! I AM!" Camille jealously said.

"No, it's not okay. Apologize." Caroline said to her daughter.

"No. I haven't asked nothing bad!" Lizzie stubbornly said crossing her little arms.

"Elizabeth, I won't ask you again." Her mother coldly asked.

"Mommy stop it! I don't like it when you talk to me like that." The youngest child pouted.

"And I don't like it when you are disrespectful. You promised me you would be good!" Caroline scolded her.

"I am being good! I am only asking him a question! I've heard auntie Kat and Hayley saying that it was incredible Klaus didn't die from an STD nor a drug overdose!" The child angrily said.

"ELIZABETH." Her mother said scaring the child.

"I am sorry Klaus, I didn't meant it. Where is the bathroom?" Lizzie stared at the floor sad.

"Third door to the left, sweetie." Freya politely said.

Lizzie ran away as fast as she could not looking back, her mother screamed at her for asking a question she didn't even understand. Once she knew she was alone the child started to cry.

"You shouldn't have screamed at Lizzie! She must be crying now." Hope said upset because her sister was probably crying.

"Eat lunch Hope." Caroline shortly replied.

"That wasn't necessary, love." Klaus defended Lizzie.

"It was, otherwise she would keep being disrespectful." The blonde haired woman replied once again.

After ten minutes, Caroline started to worry when she saw no signs of Lizzie. The twenty-eight year old excused herself for a moment and she went looking for her youngest daughter. As she expected her daughter wasn't in the bathroom.

"Lizzie?" Caroline asked but no one replied. Fortunately, she heard her daughter's soft sniffs coming from one of the doors but the door was locked.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you. Could you please open the door so we can talk?" Caroline softly said.

"NO!" The child stubbornly said.

"Please baby." The woman begged.

"You will only scream at me." Lizzie whispered.

"She won't, little one." Another voice said.

"Klaus?" Both mother and daughter said at the same time.

"The one and only. Could you please open the door?" Klaus begged.

"Only if my mom promise me to not ground me." Lizzie whispered.

"I promise."

Once the child opened the door, her parents saw her red eyes and she was shaking upset. Caroline just stared at her child before hugging her. Lizzie at the begging didn't retuned the hug but eventually she wrapped her little arms around her mother.

"I don't know what overdose mean mommy. I even asked I was polite. But you screamed at me." The child cried harder.

"I'm so sorry baby. But you shouldn't ask questions you don't fully understand. That was a very offensive thing to say." Caroline said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"It's totally fine Caroline. Sweetheart, come here I would like to show you something. If your mother let me." Klaus said staring Caroline's big blue eyes.

Lizzie stared at her mother asking for permission, Caroline nodded her head making Klaus smile.

"I would like to show my studio, come with me Caroline. Please only ten minutes." Klaus begged.

"Alright. Just ten minutes."

 **Klaus' art studio:**

"Whoa! Did you drew all of those paintings?" The child said completely impressed.

"Yes, I always loved to draw. It was distraction." Klaus explained.

"Why you needed a distraction for? I can't see some of the paintings." The child innocently asked.

"Come here sweetheart." Klaus said lifting his youngest daughter for the first time. He had his left arm protectively around his daughter.

"Klaus, who is he?" The little girl asked staring at the painting that says 'Henrik Mikaelson'.

"He was my brother, he passed away when he was only thirteen." Klaus blinked fast to make sure his tears didn't fall.

"Don't be sad, you have lots of siblings." Lizzie tried to cheer him up.

"I know…" The Mikaelson whispered.

Klaus kept explaining her stories about his paintings and his adventures. Lizzie started to feel tired and she was very comfortable in Klaus' arms so she rested her little head on his neck and five minutes later, she fell asleep with her little arms around his neck.

"She's sleeping, I think it's time to go home." Caroline whispered.

"Wait, love."

"Stop, calling me love." Caroline spat.

"Caroline I wanted to apologize. About what I said yesterday. I would never take them away from you. You raised two amazing children and I would never keep them away from you." Klaus said.

"The damage is already done, Klaus." Caroline said walking away.

"Please, just give a chance, that's all I want." Klaus begged.

"Remember when you asked me to kill them? You think just because you're kind one day that will make you a father?" Caroline said loudly.

"I fucked up okay, I fucked up really bad! And I know I did. I can't sleep, I can't think… All I want is a chance nothing more Caroline. All I want is to spend more time with you and our daughters."

"Klau-" Before she could finish the door flew open and a furious Camille walked towards him.

"OUR daughters? What the hell do you mean!" Camille screamed at him.

"Lower your voice and get lost." Klaus spat.

"Sure so you can spend more time with this whore and her children, who by the way are yours! That's why you are so interested in them! They are your daughters!" Camille accused her fiancé.

"Mommy? What is she talking about? Is Klaus my dad?" Lizzie said staring at Caroline and Klaus who paled instantly.


	5. The Aftermath

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it. This chapter will include drug references.**

 **Oh dear god, I AM ABSOLUTELED MINDBLOWED! So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story especially jordanbear (that was the longest reviews ever!) ^^ Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^ Let's see if we could reach 100 comments this time. That would be awesome LOL.**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope (I don't really know so I suppose Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired)**

 **If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^**

 **Ps: At the final scene, think as if at the background sounded the song Bridges from Aisha Badru.**

 **Sorry, it took me this long to update! I was quite sick and quite busy. But I wrote the longest chapter ever just to make it up for it. Thanks for your patience. Well… without further ado here's Chapter five.**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter Five:**

" _Mommy? What is she talking about? Is Klaus my dad?" Lizzie said staring at Caroline and Klaus who paled instantly._

"Put me down, Klaus. NOW!" The little girl screamed at him hitting his chest with her little fists.

Once Klaus put his daughter down the young child stared angrily at him and Camille. She kicked him with her small legs before running towards her mother expecting her to answer the question.

"I- Well- He…" Caroline started to ramble not knowing what to say without hurting her youngest daughter's feelings.

"Yes, I am your father." Klaus nervously said.

"Klaus!" Caroline angrily spat.

"Come on _, love._ Do you really think they wouldn't eventually find out?" The dirty blonde haired man sarcastically replied.

"I want to go home, I don't like this place." Lizzie whispered.

"Wait Lizzie, let me explain…" Klaus started.

"I don't want you to explain me anything! I HATE YOU! I hate Camille! I hate this place! I hate every single Mikaelson! I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" The youngest child screamed.

Hearing his daughter's words shocked him, he expected her to be angry and upset but not to the point to _actually_ hate him. He was very hurt by her harsh words, this was more a painful blow than any beating Mikael ever gave to him. However, he acted as if it didn't affect him though his eyes started watering.

"Aren't you going to say anything mom? You always say I should never ever lie, that we don't have secrets between us and you had the biggest one! LIAR!" The youngest child kept screaming.

"Stop being a brat, you're lucky a man like my fiancé is your father, biologically speaking of course." Camille complained.

"Stop being a bitch then. That's right I know some bad words too." The eleven year old rudely replied.

"Elizabeth Katherine Forbes! Language!" Her mother scolded her.

"NO! You don't get to use my full name as if I did something wrong!" The child screamed at her mother.

"Calm down, little one." Klaus said.

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do! Only my mom and my aunts and uncle Stefan can do that and you failed human being are none of them. So back off." The child walked towards him just to kick him once again but her mother was faster and she grabbed her by her shoulders so she wouldn't try to attack Klaus again.

"Lizzie listen-" Klaus started.

"It's Elizabeth for you. And no thanks I don't care about your dumb excuses. I know who you are and what you did to my mom." Lizzie darkly said staring at Klaus.

"How could you possibly known that? Is that what you've done for the last eleven years Caroline? Brainwashing my kids?" Klaus attacked Caroline with his harsh words.

"I brainwashed them? Are you freaking kidding me! As if I needed to brainwash them to make them see _who you really are_." Caroline spat at him.

"Don't you dare to accuse my mom of _anything_! She is the best mother ever, so watch it Klaus. And once I tell Hope she'll hate you too." The youngest blonde threatened her father.

"I know you think I am an awf-" Klaus started once again.

"It's not that I think it's that _I know_ you are. You are a horrible despicable human being. You don't deserve me or Hope and even less my mom. She is mine and _mine only_ and I promise you this I will make sure you never get close to her ever again." Lizzie spat.

Before Klaus could reply everyone came inside his studio because they heard Lizzie's distant screams. Hayley, Katherine, Liz and Stefan were immediately by Caroline's side while all the Mikaelsons were behind their brother.

"Lizzie why are you screaming so much? Lizzie?" Hope innocently asked.

"It's simple I want to go home…" Lizzie knew how sensitive her sister was and she wanted to tell her when they were at home so she could cry as much as she wanted without being ashamed. Both Klaus and Camille looked surprised at this.

"You were screaming you hate everyone whose last name is Mikaelson. Lizzie don't lie and tell me the truth, you can't lie to me! I am your twin." Hope said but Lizzie just stared at the floor.

"Fine but I am warning you, you'll hate him. Do you remember when we talked about how our dad should be?" The youngest child started.

"Yeah, you wanted him to be a mathematician and an astronaut." Hope replied.

"Okay I just found out he isn't. He is a coward that no one will ever love. And I don't want you to like him anymore. So we are leaving this place." Lizzie walked towards her sister and grabbed her hand.

"Wait… It's one of them!" Hope excitedly said. After eleven years, she was going to know who he was.

"Yeah, I'm warning you once again, of all the Mikaelsons we got the worst one." Lizzie warned and Katherine laughed.

"What? She is absolutely right." Katherine sided with her niece.

"Is it Elijah!?" Hope asked.

"No, Hope if I could choose I would obviously choose him as our dad. Or maybe Finn I like him. I told you, we got the despicable one. The one no one would ever love cause guess what. He is a bastard in every sense of the word. Right Niklaus?" Everyone was shocked when the innocent looking child called him that.

"No, no, no! NOT HIM! Lizzie don't lie! Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to invent such an ugly lie." Hope said not believing her little sister.

"I. DO. NOT. LIE. Just ask mom if you don't believe me." Lizzie rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Is this true mom?" The honey haired child turned around to stare at her mother who just lightly nodded, Hope gasped shocked, she wasn't expecting what Lizzie said to be the truth.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go mom. NOW!" Hope started to cry but she wiped out her tears as fast as she could.

"Don't cry Hope. I know you liked him and his art but he is a bad person. Besides, we didn't need him when we were babies so why would we need him now?" Lizzie said trying to cheer her sister.

"Mom you've always known and you didn't told us… How could you?" Hope stared angrily at her mom who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Come on girls, let's go home." Katherine said holding Hope's hand.

"No, I am not going until my mom walks away with me." Lizzie stubbornly said.

"Why don't we all we try to calm down?" Elijah tried to calm everyone especially the children.

"I worked so hard on my drawings just to make you proud. I barely slept, I am sick and I have fever. But I stood strong just so you can see my paintings because I admire you. And now I found out you are the bad person who abandoned me. I-i-l I don't want to see you ever again. You broke my heart Klaus. I _trusted you_ I _believed in you_. _You were my hero._ Now you are just the villain." The eldest twin cried staring at her father.

"Hope." Klaus whispered walking towards her but before he could reach her, Lizzie stood in front of her sister pointing at him with her little pointy finger.

"Now listen up, Niklaus because I will only say this once. Stay away from us, you are nothing but an utterly and disposable idiot. But I have one last question…" The child stared at her father for only a second before staring at the floor.

Klaus swallowed hard scratching his neck with her left hand. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart only Jackson, Aiden and Josh can call me sweetheart and you are not any of them." The child stared at him with all her anger.

"Forgive me, little one." The troubled artist replied.

"Seriously? I think it's fairly obvious I won't ever forgive you. However, I am curious Niklaus… Did you win that stupid bet you had with Damon Salvatore? Oh yes, that's right you bloody moron. I know!" The blonde child accused him.

Caroline's eyes winded in shock when she heard her child talking about the bet Klaus and Damon had about her all those years ago. She swore her children would never find out. However if Lizzie knew that would mean Hope would probably know too. "How do you know about that? Who told you about that Lizzie?"

"No one." The little blonde crossed her arms.

"Katherine!" Caroline muttered.

"HEY! Just because I hate half of these people doesn't mean I would tell my little niece that. Truth I hate him as much as I dislike Rebekah but I wouldn't ever make my niece suffer just for my personal vendetta against them. I was going to wait until they were like fifteen so we can bitch about them together. You know gossip time with aunt Kat and all of that." Katherine defended herself.

"What bet?" Kol and Hope asked at the same time.

"Nothing Hope, don't worry about it. Aren't you going to answer me? No of course not, aunt Kat is right men are so weak. Not you uncle Stefan you are epic and I love you." Lizzie walked towards Stefan and hugged him.

"You are too young to understand that, little one. That's just between your mother and I." Klaus said.

"Seriously? Excuse me. I am smarter than you and Camille together." The child smirked at him with superiority.

"You are nothing but the biggest spoiled brat I've ever meet." Camille spat at the child who for a second looked at her mother scared.

"Camille, not now." Klaus warned his fiancé.

"I dare you to tell me that to my face, _sweetheart._ " Caroline threated Camille but she kept a neutral tone.

"No mom, she is right. I am nothing but a child. Unfortunately, for you I am a gifted child. My aunt Kat and I study psychology when we are bored and I learn fast. Therefore, I know why you don't like me. It's not as if I was offended either because I can't stand you. Me and auntie Hayley made a bet to see which Mikaelson woman hits you first. I said Sage because she is awesome, Bekah is our second choice."

"Yes, we like you a lot Sage." Hope confirmed making the pregnant woman smile.

"And I love spending time with both of you and Henrik loves spending time with you two, especially with you Lizzie." Sage sweetly replied.

"Your child doesn't talk. How can you possibly know? And as hateable this brat is, at least she talks. Even though I wished she was mute." Camille whispered but everyone heard her.

"That's it." Caroline said walking towards Camille but Stefan grabbed her by her hips pulling her to him to make sure she didn't lose her control in front of her children.

"I pity you. I think that we both know if my mom told Klaus she wants to be his girlfriend again, he would leave you without even thinking twice. Klaus, you spend so much time and effort looking for someone who looks just like a bad copy of my mom. You are an evil clone, you are very old, evil, much uglier because my mom is the most gorgeous woman in this universe. You are jealous." Lizzie raised her eyebrow and smirked mischievously at her enemy.

"Okay that's enough damage your words caused today Lizzie. Come on girls, time to go." Stefan said holding Hope's hand because she wanted to leave this place immediately.

"I'm not leaving without my mom. That's it uncle Stef you can't change my mind." Lizzie crossed her hands once again. However, Stefan just ignored her, he pulled his left arm around her little hips, he held her with just one hand and he walked towards the door.

"NO! Put me down! I can't leave my mom with that evil monster! He will hurt her and she'll be sad! I have to protect her!" Lizzie tried to break free from her uncle's grip but she wasn't strong enough.

"Don't worry about me I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Caroline tried to calm her daughter.

"I swear to god Klaus if you make my mom cry, I'll end you. DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU?" The eleven year old screamed furiously while her uncle walked away.

"Lizzie mom will be fine just calm down. I'm so sad." Hope started to cry once they were in the car.

Seeing her sweet sister so sad made Lizzie very angry but she knew her anger wouldn't help her now so she did what her mom taught her. She moved right next to her sister and she hugged her kissing her cheeks.

"It's okay Hope. We only need mom, and uncle Stefan is like our dad so we don't need Klaus."

"But Lizzie he was my hero! I-I thought he was good. But he is evil, Lizzie our own dad doesn't love us. Am I not good enough to have a dad?" The honey haired girl rested her forehead against her little sister's shoulder.

"I know how much you admired him, Hope. But you don't have to worry because you'll be a thousand times better than he'll ever be. Hope we are good enough to do anything we want… We are not the problem _It's him._ Please don't cry." The blonde child rested her head against her sister's looking for comfort.

"Lizzie I want you to promise me something." Hope stared at her sister.

"Yes, of course."

"Whatever happens we will stick together. Always together." Hope kissed her fingers before interlacing her fingers with Lizzie's like their aunt Hayley taught them.

"I promise I'll always be your side. Always together." Lizzie smiled.

"Always and forever." Hope finished.

"Always and forever?" The youngest child questioned.

"Yeah, I heard Kol… Well I assume we have to call him uncle Kol now. The thing is he and Bekah said that and I thought it sounds so epic." Hope explained.

"Yeah… It kinda does, I like it. Always and forever you and me _and mom."_ Lizzie replied.

"Well obviously mom's included in this. But what do we do now? Will our uncles and aunts want to spend time with us? Esther is a scary lady."

"Yes, I don't like it when she stares at me. She makes me feel cold and uncomfortable but other than that she is nice, I think."

"Lizzie I don't think I want to see Klaus ever again." Hope whispered wrapping her arms around her sister's neck while Lizzie was lightly touching her sister's shoulders.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. He is a coward, he isn't going to stick around for long. But even if he does I don't think I can forgive him. He's done too much to mom, and I can't ignore that." Lizzie stared at the window of her uncle's car.

"Lizzie, do you know something about him I don't?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"Yes… But it doesn't matter. I'll tell you tomorrow _maybe._ Kay?"

"Kay. I love you Lizzie." Hope said pressing sweet kisses to her sister's neck and left cheek.

"I love you too, Hope. You'll always be my favourite person in the world." Lizzie kissed her sister's forehead.

"You are my ultimate best friend and sister, Lizzie."

"You are mine too, Hope."

"Girls we will wait here for your mom, your aunts and your grandma to come outside." Stefan said entering the car.

"I thought mom grounded you for smoking. You stink." Hope said.

"You know your lungs turn black and then you die? Aunt Hayley taught me about drugs and their side effects. Smoking is dangerous, uncle Stef." Lizzie scolded her uncle as if he was a child.

"You girls are absolutely right. Smoking is super bad which is why you girls will never do it."

"We won't." They said at the exact same time.

"Good. What are our plans tonight? Snuggle and watch some Scooby doo movies?" Stefan smiled at them.

"Absolutely but first we need to talk to mom…" Lizzie started.

"Lizzie don't be too harsh on your mom." Stefan said because he know how insensitive how his niece can be. He knows she doesn't do it on purpose but sometimes her words can be very harsh.

"I know sometimes I say things that can offend adults and kids. But I would never say anything that could hurt my mom. You wound me Stefan Salvatore." Lizzie pressed her little hand across her heart and sighed dramatically.

"We would never say anything to hurt mom on purpose. What kind of accusation is that?" Hope stared at her uncle.

"You used the word accusation perfectly Hope! Good job, you're the best!" The twins clapped their hands together doing a 'high five'.

"Course I did, you gave a page full of words and you made me learn them." Hope smiled.

"Yes, yes I did. I teach you more words so you can be even smarter than what you already are!" Lizzie proudly said.

"You two are so adorable. But I am serious I don't want either of you to be harsh on your mother. Understood?" Stefan repeated.

"I don't understand we don't insult anyone much less our mommy." Lizzie spat. She hated when people treat her as if she was child.

"I do understand it uncle Stef. But she has lots of explaining to do." Hope replied.

"Lizzie, remember last month when you wished death upon me because I didn't bought you a piano… Did you mean that?" Stefan tried to make his niece to see his point.

"NO, not entirely. But you pissed me off and when I'm angry I say things I don't actually mean…" Lizzie lowly said with her little voice full of regret.

"I know you didn't meant it. Sometimes we say things we don't actually mean. But this time you're mom doesn't need any sort of bashing coming from either of you, okay?"

"Okay." Both of them replied.

"Good. Now let's play a game while we wait for the girls." Stefan tried to distract the twins, even if it was just for a little while.

 **Inside the Mikaelson Mansion:**

After Stefan took the twins away, Klaus walked towards Caroline and when they were one-step away, he started to blame her because he thought his ex-girlfriend was actually poisoning her children against him.

"This is all your fault! You make them hate me!" Klaus screamed at his ex while she laughed sarcastically furious at him.

"My fault? This is my fault? Are you fucking kidding me!" When Caroline said that everyone stared at her shocked not expecting her reaction. She was Caroline Forbes, _after all._

"YES! Everything was going on perfectly okay. Even Elizabeth liked me! And now she is basically wishing my death!" He raised his voice even louder.

"Niklaus calm down." Elijah said making sure there was enough distance between his brother and Miss Forbes.

"You are very stupid if you thought she liked you, Klausy. Lizzie knew how much Hope admires you… Oh sorry, _my bad._ I meant how much she admired you because I think she can't even look at you right now. Anyway knowing how much Lizzie loves her sister and how important you _were_ for Hope… She acted as if she liked you." Katherine smirked mischievously at her enemy.

"Shut up Katherine." Bekah interrupted.

"Why? Because my words hurt? Good, because he deserves every single blow that comes to him." Katherine venomously said.

"You don't know what we've been through you can't judge us Katherine." The blonde haired Mikaelson spat.

"Oh come on, the story of how Mikael was bad with all of you especially him because he is the bastard is not a blank check to be a son of a bitch." The brunette spat.

"Watch your mouth you insolent girl! You're in my house and as long as you're inside these walls you will respect my family." Esther replied angrily at the eldest gilbert twin.

"My brother is a good man, so fuck off Katherine." Rebekah defended him.

Hearing those words made Caroline laugh. She couldn't understand how could Klaus and his family always made him look like a poor innocent victim when he was actually a predator.

"Your brother is the worst person I've ever meet." Caroline stared directly at Klaus who was shocked and she could actually see a glimmer of remorse and pain before he attacked her again with his words.

"I might be bad but love don't forget I'm their father." He spat.

"How can you be so sure? I mean she was a cheerleader and they have quite a reputation." Camille asked but Klaus only rolled his eyes annoyed at her.

"Hey!" Katherine and Bekah replied at the same time.

"For once I agree with Camille. We should do a DNA test on those girls. Maybe she is just after the money like I told you before, Niklaus." Esther said.

Caroline just rolled her eyes annoyed at Esther. Since the first moment Esther meet her she loved to make her feel as if she wasn't good enough for her son. The eldest Mikaelson always thought Klaus should marry someone of his class and not someone who didn't come from a rich house like him.

"I am not going to make my children do that stupid test. Because you know what? I never wanted a single penny that comes from anyone whose last name is Mikaelson… Besides if I didn't need him when I was seventeen, what makes you think I need the moron of your son now?"

"Esther don't you even dare to imply my daughter is a gold-digger." Liz spat.

"I am not implying she is just that…"Esther smirked with superiority.

"Mother please. Respect our guests." Elijah tried to put order in the room.

"Mother, do shut the hell up." Klaus said to his mother who stared at sadly at him but didn't said another word.

"Ouch, that must hurt mommy Klausy." Katherine sarcastically replied.

"Yes, it does. But I wonder what hurts the most watching your parents die or watching your sister sleeping with your boyfriend?" Esther spat with all her venom and smiled when he saw the pain and rage of the insolent girl's face.

"MOTHER!" Elijah sternly said.

"I am not going to let my children spend a second in this cursed place." Caroline interrupted them.

"You don't get to choose _, love_." Klaus could see why she didn't want their children spending time in this mansion but he was the father and he had his rights.

"You were my best friend, Care. Why you didn't tell me? I would have helped you." Kol said hurt. He and Caroline were very close since they moved to Mystic Falls. And when she started to date his brother she spend most of the time with him and Klaus. However, after their break up she left without even saying a goodbye.

"Things were complicated back then Kol." Caroline started.

"More like this piece of shit threatened my little sister." Hayley pointed at Klaus.

"I just tried to make your sister see my point of view." Klaus rudely spat.

"Are you kidding me? You threatened me! Remember when you said and I quote _'You want that thing to be born? Why? It's only going to ruin our lives. Just get rid of it_.'" The youngest Forbes spat at her ex.

"How the hell you wanted me to stay here in this cursed town? How selfish can you be Caroline?"

"I never asked you to stay here! I told you to leave with me! But you choose to stay with them and Mikael. You literally wanted me to abort my babies because you wanted to prove a point to your father!" Caroline screamed at him.

"He is even worse than I thought he was." Sage whispered to Finn who nodded his head ashamed of his brother and mother.

"You were bulimic for fucks sake!" The troubled artist screamed.

"And you are a drug addict!" She shot back.

"Not anymore!" The artist defended himself.

"Stop arguing with them, Niklaus it's not worth it. Just let my lawyer do all the work we can get the twins in less than two months-" Esther interrupted.

"Over my dead body I'll let you take my children away from me. Why you want them anyway? Just to let them be abused while you watch just like you did when Mikael hurt Klaus. You never protected him! Look at the monster you created. I'll be dammed if I let my children spend time with you or Klaus or Camille." Caroline said.

"Mother I swear to god if you don't close your fucking mouth-" Klaus started.

"Niklaus don't speak to mother like that." Finn defended his mom.

Ignoring his brother Klaus turned to Caroline once again. "Love, as much as we might argue I promise you one thing I would never take them away from you."

"I am their grandmother I have my rights. Whatever if you like it or not girl." The eldest Mikaelson complained.

"They already have one grandmother they don't need two." Liz shot back.

"Nikki, they don't even look like you." Camille said not actually believing her words, those twins did look a lot like her fiancé, especially Hope.

"They do look like Nik. Hope is the girly version of him, same hair, eyes, smile, and those cute freckles all over her face." Bekah was dumbfounded when she heard Camille trying to deny the twins.

"Well… Maybe the taller one looks like Nikki but the rude one doesn't." Camille rolled her eyes annoyed.

"My daughter is not rude and she does look like _Nikki._ " Caroline said in a fake sweet tone holding her laugh when she called him Nikki. It was a ridiculous nickname.

"The hell she does, she looks just like you." Camille shot back.

"For the love of god, don't you know how genetics work? She might not look like Klaus but that little smirk, that mischievous glint she has in her eyes… That's all his. However, even if she looks just like Caroline she has none of her mother's personality. Caroline is sweet and for what I can see, she doesn't jump into arguments and she tries to evade them as much as she can. However, Lizzie on the other hand is quite a volatile child. She's spend three hours talking to me and Finn and let me tell you she is a sweet pure child but from the moment she heard you saying a nasty comment about her mother she immediately jumped to her defend her mom. She is volatile, get's angry at the moment someone says something she doesn't like, doesn't like to lose, she also hates apologizing because Lizzie has a lot of pride, she is far too smart for her own good… Come on, doesn't those traits sound familiar to you, Camille?" Sage spat shocking everyone.

"I don't want those kids in my home! Nik let's have twins on our own and ignore those little bastards."

"That's it." Hayley said launching at Camille punching her right in her face.

"HAYLEY! DON'T." Caroline rushed to her sister's side trying to pull her away from Camille.

"Take this animal away from me!" Camille protected her face with her hands.

"And those are the people who raised the twins. I am so ashamed once we get full custody of them, we can just say that their mother was a drug addict who sells her body and you my dearest son had to take full reasonability because her mental state wasn't the appropriate one to raise two innocent angels. Imagine what people would say if they knew the truth." Esther keep talking.

Before Niklaus could shut her up for the last time, Caroline smirked at Esther. It was at that moment he knew something bad was about to happen.

"You've always hated me, from the moment I started to date your son you made sure to make me feel as worthless as possible. I was terrified of the rejection back then, even though you were no one for me, I tried to please you so you could see I actually loved your son… But you always brought me down. However, things have changed I stopped being that teen who looked for acceptation from everyone. I became a mother of two wonderful children and I did it on my own. You might be right, I may not have as much money as you do Esther, but you know what I have you will never have?" Caroline paused. "The unconditional love of my children because unlike you I would die for them. Everything I do is to make them happy and I would never ever let them get abused by a monster no matter how powerful or how rich he is. And if you want to go to the court I have enough evidence to make sure you'll never get close to my children. Esther if you ever want to stare at the same direction as my children it would have to be with my consent. Because I am their _mother_ and I will fight for my children till the end. So if you want a war I have no problems to bring you down." Caroline finished and Esther looked terrified. _What happened to that weak teenage girl I've meet all those years ago_. Esther bitterly thought. Meanwhile Klaus smiled melancholy because he was proud Caroline stopped caring about what people thought.

"I couldn't have said any better. You go girl." Katherine proudly said.

"For once I agree with Katerina. Farewell, love fair is fair. I will play by your rules. You don't want my mother and Camille near the twins, I agree both of them are toxic. But I want to be a part of their lives, spending time with them and my siblings have the same rights to spend time with them."

"I have no problem with that. It was you the one who didn't want me to tell to them about the girls. They are more than welcome but this classist woman and this psycho stay away from my babies or it's over. I won't let you go near them." She negotiated.

"I want to spend a whole day just the four of us, you choose the day and the place. But I want some time just the four of us." Klaus said more calmly.

"I'll think about it." She half lied. There was no way after all he did she was about to spend a whole day with him.

"Love, we've known each other for so long. Do you really think I don't realize when you lie to me?" The artist amusedly replied.

"Until you prove me you stopped with your _nasty habits_ and your anger issues are under control I won't spend time with you and my children either. I can't let them go with you if something bad might happen to them." The youngest blonde haired Forbes replied.

"I am their father! Nothing wrong is going to happen!" Klaus spat offended. He did many fucked up stuff, but that's all in the past now he is a better man.

"Are you? Because when I begged you to stay with me and raise them together, you had no problem by telling me to abort and then running away as if nothing ever happened." Caroline shut him up.

"You disgust me." Sage snarled at Klaus who just turned around and stared at her surprised.

"Sage not now." Finn wrapped his hand around his wife protectively.

"It's just it makes my blood boil she seems such a nice person and he ruined her. Seventeen and with twins and one of them is highly gifted. Not that being gifted is a bad thing but it makes it quite difficult to deal with some situations and she has been all by herself. And now this moron is here asking for his rights… What rights you straight asshole? You abandoned her and to become an artist. Although I am not denying he is one of the greatest artists, I've ever seen. But he did all the drugs known to man, got into more fights than we can count and let's not forget his playboy ways… As a doctor, I am surprised he didn't get any STD's or something like that. How can any of you expect her to leave her daughters with a man like that? I'm sure as hell I wouldn't." Sage said in Caroline's defence.

"I thought Elijah was my favourite Mikaelson, obviously I was wrong. Katherine Pierce, nice to meet you." Katherine shook Sage's hand.

"I made mistakes in the past but Caroline I promise you I changed." Klaus stared at her beautiful gaze.

"Care don't buy that crap." The Bulgarian brunette muttered.

"Cut the crap Katherine. This isn't about Nik and Caroline anymore, it's about those kids!" Bekah shot back.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Katherine smirked when she saw how furious Rebekah was.

"Do you want to see what I'll do to your face?" Bekah walked towards Katherine.

"ENOUGH!" Caroline screamed scaring everyone in the room. She felt as if she was grounding her twins when they start arguing or fighting.

"Sorry…" Both of them whispered at the same time.

"Look Klaus you keep telling me you're a changed man but all I've seen is the same coward who lashes at everyone once he doesn't get what he wants, besides your mother and your wife doesn't make you win any points… Right now, I have one child who is absolutely furious and the other one is broken hearted. I don't think either of them want to see you and you must understand them. If you changed so much then prove it to me and give them time. Hope come around and Lizzie too… Eventually." Caroline reasoned with the thirty-year-old man who looked like a deer caught in the lights.

"I don't want them to hate me Caroline. If I give them time they'll just forget about me." He stared at her brokenly.

"Maybe they do or maybe they don't… That's not your choice to make Klaus, it's theirs." Her soft voice replied.

"I am sorry for abandoning you if I had the chance I would turn my back on them and not on you." Klaus whispered to her.

"Yeah of course you would. After twelve years is so easy to talk and claim, you actually love my nieces. But, you know what you did to my sister? You literally broke her heart, threated her and then you abandoned her. When she came to our home in New Orleans did you know how many times I had to take her to the hospital because she didn't eat enough food. Let's not forget the fact she was most of the time in her bed depressed because of everything you've done. I actually threated her just so she ate the amount of food she needed. I had to tell her that I would leave her in a clinic so they would control her eating habits." Hayley dangerously spat at the blonde haired artist.

"Hayley stop." Caroline begged.

"No, he says he wants to be a father, right? Then he should know everything he put you through since he is a _'changed'_ man." Hayley mocked. "You see idiot after my little sister was comfortable enough with the fact she would gain weight things seemed to be better. And then Katherine moved in which made things even better. When she was twenty five weeks pregnant she saw some news that made her go to labour early. Wanna know what those fucking news were Klausy? You see there was this failed excuse of a man who was driving while he was high as a fucking kite and he was very injured they thought he was going to die. In my opinion he deserved to die." She spat staring at Klaus who was just looking at Caroline.

"Who was that man?" Camille asked.

"You are just retarded, It's obviously Klaus." The red-haired woman screamed tired of so much hypocrisy.

"Sage!" Finn whispered. He wanted to make sure his wife wasn't stressed because stress was bad for their unborn child.

"Hormones." She muttered.

"As I was saying my little Carebear had a premature labour and my nieces were born nine weeks earlier. At twenty-five weeks of development, the survival rating is about fifty per cent. Both of them were underweight, their skin was red, they had so many wires connected into their little bodies… Maybe that does make you happy." Hayley continued for the first time she saw that egotistical man terrified.

"What kind of monster you think I am? I-I Caroline if I knew about this I would had left everything and I would supported you." Klaus walked towards Caroline holding her right hand.

"Hey, step back I am not done." Hayley pushed him away from her sister. "As I was saying Hope was underweight but she is the one who recovered first after seventy-five days she was ready to go home but Lizzie on the other hand. They thought she was going to die you know? Not that you would care anyway. The doctors tried to see if she could finally breathe on her own but she was so weak she couldn't. In her ninetieth day at the hospital her whole body started to convulse. If it wasn't for Enzo, Lizzie wouldn't be alive today. Finally, after one hundred and twenty days she finally came home. Where the fuck were you when my little nieces fought for their little lives?"

Hearing all of that impacted Klaus. He never thought Caroline felt that way and he couldn't believe how his stupidity almost costed the lives of his daughters. For the first time in thirteen years, he felt weak once again. It was like remembering Henrik's death all over again. He couldn't stop himself and his eyes started to watering, his tears start to fall from his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know what to say, it doesn't even matter what I say. I've lost the three of you a long time ago. I see it now. But I give you my word _love_ I am going to be the man you needed all those years ago, I'll do anything you want even if it's stay away from you _for a time._ If you want I'll show you my reports of the rehab clinic and my psychologist for my anger issues, you don't want my mother and my fiancé near them and I give you word they won't even get close to them. I failed you more times than I can count." Katherine suddenly interrupted Klaus.

"Damn right, you're the biggest failure I've ever meet."

"Why do you hate my siblings so much Katerina?" Elijah asked tired of her snarky comments about his siblings.

"Shut up Katherine. Caroline, I would like at least seeing more pictures and videos of them. Whenever you want just call me, and I'll be there for you and the girls. Take care love, call me whenever you need anything, I don't care about the time, _goodbye love_." He caressed her shoulders and kissed her forehead and she realized he was silently crying, he was trembling under her touch. He needed to leave before he broke down in front of everyone. He turned around and walked to his studio without turning back.

"Elijah, Could you give Nik- Klaus something from me?" Caroline asked.

"Of course Miss Forbes, whatever you need." Elijah politely said.

Caroline walked towards the couch where her daughters' schoolbags were. She opened the galaxy themed bag and pulled out Lizzie's photo album. She handed the album to Elijah who smiled sadly, but he was thankful she had such a kind heart to even listen to Klaus after everything she's been through.

"Give it to him. I think we should go Lizzie must probably planning her escape as we speak." She slightly joked.

"Yes, you should go. We'll see each other Miss Forbes." He smiled kindly.

"Bye Care! We'll go to your house so Henrik and Lizzie can play together." Sage smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be really happy about it." Hayley smiled.

"Let's just go." Katherine said grabbing Hope's schoolbag.

 **The Forbes residence, Caroline's bedroom:**

After they arrived home both of the twins were exhausted and very upset. They went to their room and changed into their cute pyjamas. Lizzie's was wearing her favourite purple Scooby Doo pyjama while Hope was wearing her yellow Winnie the Pooh pyjama. Both of them had their hands crossed and stared at their mother waiting for an explanation.

"Girls…" Caroline didn't know where to start.

"Is that why you didn't want me to go to the art exhibition?" Hope asked with her little voice.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes one last second before replying with complete honestly. "Yes, I meet your father-"

"He is not my dad." Lizzie muttered.

"I know you are not happy about it but Lizzie he is your father." Caroline replied sweetly.

"Continue mommy." Hope begged.

"Yes, I want to know everything." Lizzie innocently said.

"Well, you girls remember how much I always tell you how perfect you girls are right?" She waited for her children to nod their little heads before she continued. "Well, I didn't feel pretty or important… I had a very low self-teem and because of that I did very bad things with the food."

Lizzie frowned sadly trying to hold her tears. She didn't like hearing about her mother being so sad and alone. It made her feel bad. "You were bulimic I know mom. It's when you eat lots of food but then you go to the bathroom and you puke it, so you don't get fat." The little blonde explained to her sister who had an expression full of shock. Her mother was the sweetest person alive, she isn't supposed to do that sort of bad things.

"Mommy, why?" Hope sadly said already crying.

"Mommy just had a hard life, baby. But it's okay since I found out I was pregnant with the cutest babies ever I stopped and I've never done it again." Caroline assured her children who instantly relaxed hearing that.

"When I was fifteen you father moved with his siblings to Mystic Falls. And when I saw him for the first time I feel in love with him. He understood how I felt and he was always there for me when I needed him." Caroline continued.

"Yes until you found out we were coming, then he ran away like Scooby and Shaggy when they see a ghost." Lizzie said she hated that man.

"He wasn't always like that, Lizzie. His life wasn't nice either…" She didn't wanted to deepen about his past.

"Good, he deserves it." The youngest Forbes raised her eyebrow as a sign of rebellion but her mother just rolled her eyes. That made her angry.

"Don't say things like that Lizzie." Her mother replied.

"Don't interrupt mommy, Lizzie. We hear her out and then we say what we think." Hope scolded her sister.

"But that's the thing, I already know everything!" The little blonde shot back at her sister.

"Girls… The thing is that we fell in love and when I was sixteen I found out, I was pregnant with you girls. And when I told him, he said he wasn't ready. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you both." Caroline tried to sugarcoat the story from the looks of her daughters as she expected Hope seemed somewhat happy when she heard her father loved her however Lizzie wasn't buying it.

"That's exactly what it means. If loved us so much why didn't he called us before? Why wasn't he man enough to step up to the place?" The little gifted child asked.

"Lizzie, mom said he wasn't ready." Hope replied.

"And you are stupid enough to believe that?" The child spat.

"Elizabeth." Caroline warned.

"Fine whatever, he loves us. Yay!" Lizzie raised her hands sarcastically.

"Will you just shut up." Hope muttered, they promised uncle Stefan they wouldn't be harsh on their mother.

"After he told me he wasn't ready I moved to New Orleans with your auntie Hayley and a couple months after before you girls were born aunt Kat and uncle Stefan moved in with us. And then you girls were born and life just continued without him." Caroline finished.

Hope was quiet, she was in a big dilemma right now. She is happy because she has finally meet her dad and she liked his family except for his girlfriend. But she knew how much her mother went through because of her dad. She didn't think she could forget everything he did and she also didn't want to see him at the moment.

"Mommy, I understand he was young and two babies are a lot of responsibility and I also understand his dad was evil and he used to hit him and hurt him all the time." Hope started.

"His dad did what? I didn't know that…" A shocked Lizzie replied.

"Yeah, he explained to me when we were in his studio. He told me when he was eleven his dad who is not actually his dad caught his notebook full of his paintings and he burned every single page in front of him and then he said he was a girl. Cause only girls do girly things like painting. He has a scar on his wrist cause his dad tied him up for hours." The honey haired child sadly explained.

"I didn't know that. He just told me about when he travels around the world I thought that was cool, he has lived so many cool stories. And what did his mom do?" Lizzie gasped.

"Nothing, she just ignored it. Klaus told me he doesn't love her and he said that we have no idea how lucky we are to have a mom like you mommy. And I thought of course I know how lucky I am, you are the best mom in the whole entire universe." Hope hugged her mother.

"You are so sweet." The woman kissed her eldest daughter forehead.

"However, I don't think I am ready to forgive him mommy. His life was hard I understand that but… He still abandoned us for so long. I need time to think about it. But I don't want Camille near us." Hope reasoned.

"Camille won't be a problem baby." The eldest blonde assured.

"Either way mommy, I need time to think about it. I can't forgive him that easily. I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay you feel like this Hope, you don't have to apologize. I won't pressure you, if you don't want to see him you won't but if you would like to meet him we could always call him. We have all the time in the world." Caroline gave her a half smile.

"I really don't want to see him right now nor tomorrow or even the day after." Hope said once again, she wasn't ready to face her father.

"It's understandable. Let's just enjoy Christmas okay? Then we'll see what we do."

"Kay, we can do that. I'm going to go with aunt Kat and Hayley we will make a gingerbread house. Lizzie I'll wait for you and then we will build another one." Hope said running away with her aunts leaving Caroline and Lizzie alone.

"She's gone mommy. Now you don't have to lie anymore." The little blonde closed the door and turned to her mother.

Caroline exhaled she knew the complicated part started now. "I know you're upset baby. Bu-"

"I'm upset when Hope tries to eat the last cookie for the cookie jar, I'm upset when people treat me as if I was stupid, I am upset when you ground me. Mommy, I am more than just upset. I am so angry and so sad." The youngest child sat down on the soft carpet.

"I know…"

"No, you don't. You are trying to make him look like a good guy and he isn't good, he is a monster. _My father is a monster_." Lizzie stared at the floor.

"I know you think that but he isn't that bad, Lizzie." Caroline kneeled beside her youngest daughter.

"How can you ask me to love him after everything he's done to you? How you think I felt when I read he used you just for a stupid bet he made with bastard Damon." The little blonde called Damon the way her aunt Kat taught her.

"How do you even know all of that? And how come you never told me?" Caroline asked.

"Three years ago, Hope and I sneak out from the living room and we went here to this very same room. Then we had a fight cause I was tired of watching Hannah Montana and I wanted to watch Casper. I broke her Hannah DVD so we could watch Casper but she was smarter than I anticipated and she pulled my hair. I obviously fought back but Hope is really strong, mommy. She pushed me to the floor it was back then when I heard a hollow noise coming from the floor so I thought that maybe there was a treasure underneath this carpet…" Lizzie started explaining.

Hearing that only made the adult woman become slightly paler, she always hid her diaries on that spot. It was the perfect spot because it was really well camouflaged not even her mother would know they were in there.

"Then auntie Hayley ground me because I broke that stupid DVD and Hope was grounded cause she hit me. So we end up watching 'Guardians of the galaxy' it was so epic mommy, I love Rocket and Hope's favourite is Groot." The small girl rambled just like her mother does.

"Focus baby." Caroline wrapped her arms around the child who still didn't look into her eyes.

"Oh, yes sorry. So well I was pissed at Hope I didn't told her about the hidden treasure underneath this carpet. At night while you were in LA planning one of your awesome events I went inside your room and with a stick I opened the floor and there was it! A bunch of stuff was in there. Then I saw your diaries and since you have the most beautiful handwriting of this entire universe. I couldn't help myself I read them all. The three of them. I thought there were just happy memories but mommy everything you wrote in there was heart-breaking. I just felt so sad, this people hurt you so much." The little girl pouted blinking as fast as she could trying to stop her tears.

"Why you never told me anything Lizzie?" Caroline's voice broke.

"Cause I thought that as long as you and Hope were happy it was alright… I would know the truth but Hope would be happy with the illusion that our father was a good man. I just wanted to protect her. But I am so sad." Lizzie couldn't help herself and her tears started to fall but she was completely silent.

"Lizzie I know what you've read must hurt but I wrote that twelve years ago. Everthing-"

"Do you really have no life because of me?" Lizzie whispered.

"No, of course not! Look I wrote that when I was sixteen and Klaus reaction wasn't what I expected him to be. But let me tell you something. You and your sister are the reason I'm alive. As you knew, I was doing very bad stuff and everyday I was thinner and I ate less… But from the moment I saw you and your sister I knew every single bad thing that happened to me was worth it if it meant you'll be my side. I don't regret having you girls, I'll never regret you." Caroline lifted her daughter's chin so she can stare at her beautiful eyes who were now red from the crying.

"I know you don't mommy. But he actually said to you ' _It's nothing but a bunch of cells. I don't want it! Abort it, kill it. I don't want nothing that's going to link me to you until the day I die.' How could I forgive that?_ And I'm not a bunch of cells I am my own little person, just like Hope is." Lizzie rested her head in her mother's neck.

"He did and said unforgivable things to me baby. However, I don't want you to have this anger inside of you. If you don't want him to be a part of your life, he won't be. That's your choice to make if you want to give him a chance or not." Caroline caressed her daughter's soft blonde locks.

"I am not going to forgive him. I don't want to see his handsome face ever again. I actually liked him when he explained me about his trips and his paintings. And then he has to ruin everything. I don't regret what I told him and I know my words hurt him a lot which is good cause now _, we're even._ In your diaries you never mentioned his name, you only said 'Him'…" The child darkly said.

"Lizzie baby, if you try to get back at everyone who's ever wronged you, you'll never be happy. I don't want you to hate Klaus."

"I don't want to get back at everyone… Just at Klaus. And as you said before it's my choice, right? I choose to not to love him. Cause if I do he'll only hurt me at the end like he did to you mommy." Lizzie hid her face in her mother's neck with her hands around Caroline to make sure she didn't run away.

Knowing there was no way her daughter was going to change her mind so easily she changed the subject. "What about your uncles and aunts?"

"I…I actually like them, Kol, Bekah and Sage are my favourites. But I also like Finn a lot and Elijah too he plays the piano. Freya well… She seems very sweet but she's always around her mother and she is creepy. She looks at me and I suddenly feel unwanted and unloved. I don't really like her… I told Hope she seemed nice but deep down she knew I was lying." The child confessed making her mother laugh.

"Yes, Esther is a very _unique_ woman."

"I would like to spend more time with them but not with Klaus. I will give them a chance, but if they try to make like Klaus I shut them out too." Lizzie reasoned.

"That's fair."

"Mommy, I am actually doing this for Hope. Because yes, I hate Klaus and his stupid wife but there is only one thing stronger than the hate I feel for him right now. And that is the love I feel for you and Hope. If it makes her happy, I'll give them a chance. You and Hope are the two people I love the most in this world and I would do anything for you, even if it's hiding a deep secret like I read your diaries when I was eight years old. I would do anything for you cause you are the most important woman of my life." The child sweetly kissed her mother's neck.

"You are so sweet." Caroline sniffed wiping out her tears.

"See what I mean he makes you sad. We've been here for only four days and you already cried twice and I don't like it, it hurts my heart." The child whispered.

"And it hurts mine when I see you with so much anger inside. The things your father-"

"Klaus, a father is someone who is by your side and he isn't. He just put a small part of his DNA to make Hope and I. Aunt Hayley explained me how reproduction works." Lizzie said.

" _Klaus_ had a very hard life Lizzie. I am not excusing his behaviour but-"

"If his dad who is not actually his dad hurt him and his mother didn't do anything to save him. Why when you told him you were pregnant he left you? Shouldn't he be like 'my dad was evil but don't worry because I'll be the man you need'?"

"Sometimes peo-"

"Shouldn't he be a good person? Mom I googled him and he took nasty substances, he is always drinking in pictures or smoking… He has a criminal record because he drove his car while he was intoxicated. The only reason he isn't in jail it's because Elijah is an excellent lawyer and he is rich. Being rich always helps. Mommy I am ashamed of him. I don't want people to know a man like that is my father biologically speaking of course." Lizzie confessed.

"Even though he did bad things he also made very good ones… It's up to you my pretty baby. Whatever you'll do I'll be by your side." Caroline hugged her while her daughter kissed her cheek.

"I need more time to think about this mommy."

"Take all the time you need."

"Camille is a bitch." The child mischievously said.

"You have no idea…" Caroline laughed. "But you can't say things like that."

"I know mommy. Can we stay more like this hugging each other and not really talking about anything?"

"Of course we can." Caroline replied cradling her youngest child.

"Good cause I'm feeling peachy and I need love." Her daughter replied sniffing her mother's neck.

 **Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus' studio:**

After saying goodbye to Caroline, Klaus hid himself in his studio. He drank an entire bottle of bourbon and he managed to break everything that crossed his path. Everything was a mess, he was angry with his mother, with Camille but mostly with himself. He never thought Caroline would actually have their child, let alone two. He thought his past was in the past but not anymore. When he saw for the first time those little girls at his art exhibition he felt something like a warm feeling in his heart he thought he stopped feeling when his little brother Henrik died. Then when he started to talk to them, somewhat it felt right. Lizzie was the splitting image of her mother but that sassy attitude was all his and Hope looked like him but she was as sweet as her mother.

When he found out those were his daughters a part of him was absolutely terrified. But he was also exited, from the moment he meet them he felt a strong feeling of protection towards them. After confronting his beautiful ex he knew those kids were his and she actually agreed to come to his family lunch and everything was according to plan Hope admired him and Lizzie was starting to open up to him.

 _But then Camille had to fuck everything up._ The artist darkly thought.

"What on earth happened in here?" His brother asked helping him to stand up.

"I was truly happy for a couple of hours and then as usual everything turned to ashes." Klaus muttered.

"Niklaus, How could you do all those things to the poor girl?" Elijah asked while he helped his brother to sit down on the couch.

"If you came here to make me feel like shit you can leave now. My children and their aunts already made sure of that." Klaus spat.

"You deserved every word they said to you and much more. However I am your brother and I'll always will do anything to protect you." Elijah sat next to him.

"Yes, just like you did when Mikael used to tie me up and lock me up in our basement in complete darkness. Cold and alone that's how I always felt." Klaus laughed maniacally.

"I should had killed him the first time he laid a finger on you. I failed you before brother but I promise you I won't ever leave you or let you ruin your life." Elijah said full of regret.

"Everything was different when I was with Caroline. She's always been so strong, so beautiful and so full of light. She eclipsed all the darkness I felt inside even if it just was for a little while." Klaus stared sadly at his studio. Everything was broken except Henrik's portrait.

"If she was so good why you did that to her? Elizabeth mentioned something about a bet with Damon what was that about?" Elijah asked.

"It's quite simple really. I didn't want to ruin her. As for the bet it's just an excuse I made up so she could hate me. If I learned something in my life is that it's easier dealing with anger than with pain." He confessed.

"Why did you thought you would ruin her?"

"Because look at me I am fucking mess… When I was eighteen I was blinded by anger rage and pain, I just wanted to see Mikael burn, Caroline was bulimic… I wanted something better for her. She deserved better much better than me. I thought if I actually had stayed with her she might end up hating me for ruining her life. I couldn't let this whole Esther-Mikael relationship repeat itself with me and Caroline. I did the good thing when I let her go." He blinked fast to make sure his brother didn't see his tears.

"Why you thought she might resent you? She is a remarkable young woman. She managed to raise two wonderful children, she has her PHD, and she's never asked you for a single penny. If you weren't so naïve maybe you would be married to her with more children and those wonderful little girls would had love you-"

"Do you honestly think I don't fucking know Elijah?" Klaus violently spat.

"We can't change the past Niklaus, but we can rebuild the future. So instead of drinking your sorrows you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness or at least try to repair everything you've done. Miss Forbes told me to give you this." Elijah gave him the Lizzie's album.

Klaus only nodded his head amazed at his brother's explanation and then he took the album from Elijah's hands. Elijah rubbed his youngest brother shoulder and then he left the studio closing the door behind him leaving Klaus with his daughter's album.

 _Maybe it wasn't so late for his brother after all._ The suited man thought.


	6. Darkest of Hearts

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it. This chapter will include drug references.**

 **Oh dear god, I AM ABSOLUTELED MINDBLOWED! So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story. Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^ Let's see if we could reach 120 comments this time. That would be awesome LOL.**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope: Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired.**

 **If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^**

 **I'll update 'Where you left your heart' Next week.**

 **Sorry, it took me this long to update! I am quite sick (Stupid flu) and busy. Thanks for your patience. Well… without further ado here's Chapter six.**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together, he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter Six:**

 _ **Two weeks later,**_ **The Forbes residence:**

After the twins found out about the truth either of them wanted to celebrate Christmas anymore. It was as if they lost all hope, no one knew what to do. Hope refused to be in the same room every time she heard her father's name or anything related to him while Lizzie just rolled her eyes annoyed.

"It's been two weeks already… They never acted like this." Hayley started, staring at her nieces. Both of them were lying on the soft carpet, Hope was painting and Lizzie was reading a book resting her head on her sister's back.

"They just need more time." Caroline assured her.

"How can you be so sure? They barely speak to any of us." Her sister whispered so the children couldn't hear.

Caroline exhaled not knowing what to do. She tried everything to cheer up her daughters but nothing worked. She even told Hope she would get her any dog she's ever wanted but her daughter only rolled her eyes and left the room without saying another word.

"I honestly don't know what to do Hayley. I knew Klaus would ruin everything sooner or later." The blonde mentally cursed the day she meet the father of children.

"We could take them out just so they could disconnect even if it's just for a little while." Katherine suggested.

"Hope can't go anywhere, she's still sick." Care replied.

"Oh, believe me I know. We all hear her coughing during the night." The brunette replied.

"This flu is horrible, you have no idea how hard is to make Hope take her medicines. She can't swallow her pills." The blonde complained.

"At least Lizzie is fine." Her sister replied.

"As long as she has her inhalator near her everything is going to be alright." Caroline muttered.

"What if I take Lizzie out? Meanwhile, you can talk to Hope." Katherine said.

"I don't want Lizzie out, it's below zero and windy. She would only get sick and her last asthma attack was horrible." Her protective mother instincts kicked in.

"Her last asthma attack was like three months ago, Care. Besides I'll take her to the market. She'll be okay. You need to stop over protecting her." Katherine exhaled.

"I don't overprotect them. I just want them to be safe and happy." The blonde complained.

"Mom? I ran out of purple again. Can you buy us more?" Lizzie asked entering the kitchen.

"How about you and I go to the mall and buy them?" Katherine asked her niece who only stared at the floor sadly and shocked her head.

"No, I won't go outside Hope is sick, I have to make sure she gets better." The child turned around walking away from them.

"Lizzie come on we will have fun." Her aunt continued.

"I said no. I have to stay here at home." The small blonde haired pouted.

Sensing there was something very wrong with her daughter Caroline tried to know why she was acting cold towards them.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" She asked sweetly.

The three women stared at Lizzie who was biting her lip, not meeting anyone's gaze. She started to blink fast and Caroline immediately knew she was going to have a breakdown.

"Nothing, I have to go with Hope." She tried to leave the room but her mother grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Lizzie… You know you can talk to me, right?" The child just nodded to her mother but she didn't reply.

"Lizzie, let's get you dressed." Katherine smiled at her niece who just started to cry.

"I said no! Why can you just leave me alone? They will try to steal me away!" The little child hid her face in her arms.

"What?" Hayley raised her eyebrow shocked at the child's words.

"Is this why you and your sister have been acting so strangely lately?" The brunette questioned.

"Lizzie baby no one is going to take you away from me." Her mother assured.

"But I just don't understand why. Why does Klaus have to ruin my life now? I don't want to go to his house and spend nights with him and stupid Camille! I don't want to be away from you mommy. You can't let him steal us away." Lizzie hugged her mother crying on her neck.

Caroline kissed her daughter's forehead wrapping her arms around her child. "Lizzie you don't ever have to worry about that, no one will steal you away. As for your fath-" The child interrupted her mother.

"Klaus."

" _Klaus_." The eldest blonde corrected herself. "He won't ever try to take you or your sister away from me. You are safe Lizzie so is Hope."

"I love you, mommy. Don't let them steal us away please." The child cried.

"I love you too, baby. No one is going to steal you away. It's okay, you're safe." Caroline calmed her child down.

"You- You promise me?" The child sniffed.

"I promise."

"So, if I go with aunt Kat I won't get kidnaped, right?" The child asked.

"Of course not! Where did you get that idea from?" The Bulgarian woman asked.

"Hope's friend Hannah told her she spends the weekends with her dad but in Monday she goes back to her mom" The child explained before continuing. "Mmm…Okay then I'll go with you but we can't stay outside for too much time Hope is sick, she needs me." Lizzie replied.

"Get dressed I'll wait here."

"Kay!" The small blonde left the room.

"You know the moment she gets those crayons she is not going to stop until you girls are back. Right Kat?" Hayley smirked.

"I am not a newbie when it comes to Lizzie's behaviour. We've known each other before she was even born. I also know how to distract her for a while." Katherine sassily replied.

"What will you girls do? Aside from buying her more purple crayons." Caroline asked.

"The Christmas market is today and I still need to buy some gifts."

"Kat it's December 23th! How is it possible you still haven't bought anything!" The blonde haired woman was shocked at her best friend's poor organization skills.

"Not everyone plans Christmas two months prior Care." The Bulgarian remarked.

"Planning stuff, it's what I'm good at!" Care replied.

"Believe me we _know."_ Hayley smirked.

"Talking about our plans we need to start making dinner. Come on Hayley I'll cook the turkey, bake the cake." Caroline started to boss everyone around.

"Lizzie sweetheart! It's time to go! " Katherine tried to sneak out before Caroline makes her help them in the kitchen.

"I'm done!" The child screamed running inside the house.

The youngest Forbes was wearing black jeans, an adorable red and green Christmas sweater, her favourite boots and a cute warm pink coat.

"Thank god." Katherine muttered.

"Your braids are so cute Lizzie!" Hayley cheered her niece who blushed.

"Hope made them just now!" The eleven-year-old proudly replied.

"I spend ten minutes waiting because Hope was braiding your hair. Really Lizzie?" Katherine winked.

"You just want to go outside so mom doesn't ask you to cook or do decoration stuff. Oh my god aunt Kat are those shoes from three seasons ago?" Lizzie laughed when she saw her aunt opening her mouth shocked.

"Those are Jimmy Choo's!" The brunette defended her beloved shoes.

"I don't like them." The child sticks her tongue out.

"Yes, you do. Everyone does. Are you ready?" Katherine remarked.

"Do you have everything with you baby?" Caroline checked her daughter.

"Yes! I have my shirt underneath my sweater so I can be warmer, then my coat, my warmest boots and my gloves. See mom? I have everything." The child smiled.

"No, you don't. Where is your scarf? And most importantly your inhalator?" Caroline helped her daughter to button up her coat.

"I have it right here!" Lizzie grabbed her inhalator from her jacked pocket. "I think I lost my scarf but I am wearing my beanie."

"WAIT LIZZIE! I have your scarf." Hope entered the room holding the purple scarf.

"Don't raise your voice Hope, you're still sick! I will buy you more crayons! I need purple and yellow ones. And you need more orange and green ones… I will make sure aunt Kat buys lots of them." Lizzie whispered.

"Hope, Lizzie each one of those pens cost over 10$. I will buy you one of each." Katherine said to the girls who looked disappointed.

"But you spend more than a thousand dollars in those shoes!" Hope complained trying not to cough.

"Those shoes are necessary."

"So are our pens!" Hope said.

"Hope, you have thousands of colours you don't need more than one orange." Hayley replied.

"Yes, yes I do it's a special orange!" The eldest twin complained.

"Hope one colour is enough, once we're back home I'll buy you more." Caroline stopped her daughter before she could start complaining once again.

"But mom!" The child started coughing again.

"Hope, stop talking you're sick. Come on sit on the couch with your favourite blanket. Auntie Hayley make her some tea, please." Lizzie grabbed Hope's hand and dragged her out to the living room and wrapped her blanket around her sister.

"Lizzie I'm fine." The eldest twin lied.

Lizzie stared at her sister suspiciously. "You suck at lying. You know that, right?"

"You suck at lying too. Remember when you said you weren't scared when auntie Kat made us watch 'Trick 'r Treat'. But then at night you went to sleep with mommy. You didn't even want to go near a pumpkin for weeks, Lizzie." Hope snapped.

"It was scary!" Lizzie snapped back.

"Mom grounded auntie Kat!" The eldest child whispered.

"She deserved it! She wasn't supposed to put that movie! The pumpkin boy is scary!"

"No, he was n-" Before Hope could finish her sentence Lizzie interrupted her.

"Stop trying to pick up a fight, you are sick and you're going to be here safe until you are fine again! I'll try to get as many crayons as I can and you have to swallow your pills and rest!" Lizzie said.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, you know I hate being sick." Her sister pouted.

"It's okay, Hope. That's why you need to rest! You'll get better and then we can play and paint!" Lizzie pressed a kiss on her sister's sweaty forehead.

"If it hurts when you breath you know what to do. I won't be there to protect you if your throat hurts Lizzie. Remember to use it!" Hope protectively replied because she knows her sister forgot her inhalator more than once.

"Yes, I promise! If you need anything just call auntie Kat, I'll come back in a second. I love you." The twins hugged one last time before the three adults entered the living room.

"I love you more." Hope said resting her head on one of the cushions.

"Bye mommy. I'll be good I swear!" Lizzie said hugging her mother and her aunt Hayley.

"Have fun baby." Caroline smiled.

"We'll have a lot of fun, right Lizzie?" Kat replied.

"Yeah."

"Care, mom said there weren't any green ornaments left on the market…" Hayley whispered.

"WHAT?! This is a disaster! I knew it! I told you a thousand times Hayls, buying decorations for Christmas the day of Christmas was an awful idea!" Caroline complained.

"Care, the full house is decorated with Christmas decorations! Everything is fine!" The hazel eyed woman inhaled calmly.

"Okay, this is my cue. Lizzie let's go. Bye girls!" Kat said holding Lizzie's hand walking as fast as she could in her thousand-dollar shoes.

"How does auntie Kat run so fast in those high heels?" Hope asked after they left.

"The things this woman does to not help us in the kitchen." Caroline muttered.

 **The Christmas Market:**

Katherine and Lizzie spend almost two hours staring at the different little shops of the street market. Most of them were of food and Christmas decorations but there were also some activities to do with the children, like painting their own ornaments. After insisting for a little while Lizzie went there and sat in one of the tables next to her aunt and she painted two ornaments one for Hope and the other one for her.

The little blonde was just doing the last touches on Hope's ornament when she innocently asked her aunt who was staring at her impressed by her work. "Do you think Hope will like this star? I painted it purple and orange because she loves those colours. I even put glitter on it!"

"It's beautiful, Hope is going to be so happy when she sees it." Katherine smiled when she saw her niece blushing and smiling showing her cute dimples.

"Mom says that if you work hard and put your whole heart on things, they come out beautiful and perfect." Lizzie proudly remarked the words her mother said a few days ago.

"And she is absolutely right." A voice behind them interrupted their talk.

"Kol?" Lizzie turned around and smiled at her uncle.

"Hello, little devil number two, Katherine." Kol winked at them sitting next to Lizzie.

"Hope is sick, so I am making ornaments to make her happy, she's so grumpy lately. And mom started going all bossy with the decorations and the dinner. We needed to get out before she dragged us too." The child explained making the adults laugh.

"It's seems our sweet Caroline control freak tendencies did not disappear. It's nice to see some things will never change." The Mikaelson smiled.

"How is Henrik?" Lizzie shyly asked, it's been two weeks since she last saw her first friend aside from her sister.

"He is sad, he misses his favourite cousin. But that's not important right now, what's really important is how you and your sister feel." The twenty-seven year old replied.

The youngest Forbes just exhaled not knowing if she should be fully honest with Kol since he was Klaus' brother. Lizzie stared at her aunt who nodded her head which meant she could be honest with Kol.

"I am very angry. He treated my mom so bad. My mommy is a good person, she's always helping everyone and she's the best mom anyone could ask for, she didn't deserve the way he treated her. Just because his _not_ dad Mikael hurt him is not an excuse. Look, I-l I do like you Kol. I like every Mikaelson but your evil brother, his fiancé is stupid and your mom scares me. She wants to take me away from my mommy. That's not going to happen! My mom told me so."

Both adults stared at the child who started to pout as if she was holding her tears so Katherine did what any good aunt would do. She softly grabbed her niece and sat her on her lap wrapping her arms around her little body whispering sweet things to her niece. That seemed to work because she end up smiling.

"My brother is not fit to be a father I know, I understand your anger Lizzie. My father broke my brother, which is not an excuse. He was an ass to Care when all she's ever done was to love him. I am pissed at him too, we all are. We deserved to know we had two adorable nieces. Even though they are a little mischievous." Kol tickled Lizzie making her laugh and squeal.

"Stop! Enough!" The child laughed when Kol lift her in the air and sat her on his lap.

"Lizzie, there's something else I need to know." Kol said with a serious face.

"What?" The child asked.

"Can I be your uncle? Can I be a part of your life? And my other siblings? We just fell in love with you two since we first saw you putting Camille in place." The handsome man asked.

"You already are my uncle… But I understand! Yes I want you to be in my life, I would love to show you New Orleans, the art, the music, the food! I live in a big house and we have a theatre room! Where we have a piano, which is practically mine. Drums, some mics it's just so epic. We also have couches in there, we spend lots of time in there. And uncle Stefan has his good drinks but Hope and I aren't allowed to drink them." Lizzie rambled adorably.

"That's were he keeps all the booze." Kol laughed.

"Believed or not these two have a special talent to find things they shouldn't find." Katherine winked at her niece who winked back.

"Kol, when you said you liked me was it because Klaus is my father or because you actually like me?" The child asked surprising the man.

"I must admit when I saw you two remained me of someone but I had no idea who. I never lied to you Lizzie, I like you and I like Hope you're both perfect. I would love to have a chance to prove it you." Kol replied making the child smile.

"We should take a picture." Katherine said.

"Rebekah will be so jealous, let's do this." Kol smirked mischievously.

"Smile Lizzie!" Her aunt replied.

Kol had his arm around Lizzie's belly pressing a sweet kiss on her niece's cheek while the child had one arm around Kol and the other one around Kat who mimicked Kol and kissed her niece's other cheek. The child was just smiling happily with her eyes closed and her cute dimples showing.

"Kol do you want to come for dinner? Tomorrow Santa is coming! Since I've been good, I expect lots of gifts, we can share them if you want!" Lizzie asked.

"Yes! In fact, I would love to spend Christmas in a house where there are no arguments." Kol smiled sadly.

"Right now, mommy, auntie Hayley and grams are making the turkey and the food! While Hope is still in the couch resting because if she is not, we'll have a talk. I just want her to be good! But no, she keeps pushing herself she doesn't listen!" The child adorably complained.

"You're such a great sister Lizzie." Katherine kissed her niece's cheek once again.

"Hope is a better sister. Seriously she is the best thing in this world uncle Kol." She smiled thinking about her sister.

"I'll call Care." Kat replied dialling her best friend's phone.

"Hayley watch the oven! Stefan cut the vegetables vertically! Mom keep looking for those green ornaments I know they're here somewhere. Hello? Kat is everything okay?" Caroline answered.

 _Thank god I managed to escape_. Katherine thought to herself. "Everything is fine Lizzie is here making ornaments."

"It was a surprise aunt Kat!"

"Oops, sorry Lizzie. I was wondering if Kol could spend Christmas with us." Kat asked.

"Kol? Isn't he supposed to be with his family?" Caroline asked.

"We had a little spat over a tasty little thing." Kol replied because he heard all the call.

"Tell him he is welcome to spend the Christmas with us. Hope will be very happy to see her uncle Kol again." Caroline sweetly replied.

"Uncle Kol it sounds good." The handsome millionaire replied.

"STEFAN, I SAID VERTICALLY!" Caroline screamed stressed, Katherine hang up as fast as she could.

"I swear this woman is a nightmare when it comes to celebrations." The Bulgarian beauty complained.

"What do you-" Whatever Kol was about to say was cut by someone of Katherine's past.

"Kat? Is that you?" Her twin sister replied.

Katherine immediately stood up staring at her twin who was holding Damon's hand and there were two kids a girl and a boy. She felt all the anger she's held for the last thirteen years coming to the surface. Sensing her aunt was distressed Lizzie held her hand intertwining their fingers together.

"Mommy, who are those people?" Lizzie acted as if she was Katherine's daughter.

"Mommy?" A terrified Damon replied.

"You have a daughter?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes, me! Hi I'm Lizzie. Elizabeth Salvatore." The child kept her act.

"Salvatore? I can't believe you and Stefan-" Damon stared disgusted at his ex.

"Look who the hell is talking. You cheating pig. But don't worry me and Stefan never happened. I am not as easy as you sister." Katherine remarked.

"Uncle Stefan is not my dad. He abandoned me before I was born, he didn't want me. My mommy said his name is Damon. He is uncle Stefan's brother." The child pouted and Kol laughed when he saw Damon pale as a ghost and Elena who was about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Damon screamed.

"Okay, Lizzie you had your fun. Time to stop acting." Kol stood up and walked towards Katherine.

"I'm lost." Elena whispered.

"What is so hard to understand? I acted as if my auntie Kat was my mom, which she isn't." Lizzie high fived her aunt and her uncle Kol.

"Who is your mother?" Damon asked.

"Caroline Forbes." Lizzie proudly replied.

"Caroline? Care had a child?" Elena was shocked, Caroline was her best friend after Bonnie until she left town.

"If you got your head out of your ass you would know." Kat spat.

"Watch the way you speak to my wife." Damon defended his wife.

"That's not a way of talking to a woman Mr. Salvatore." Lizzie defended her aunt.

"You shut up! This woman is mean." The eight-year-old girl replied.

"We don't like you little blonde." The seven-year-old boy replied.

"It's okay I'm used to stupid, spoiled little craps not liking me." Lizzie rolled her eyes not caring about those kids.

"Stefanie! Stefan apologize." Elena said and both children stared at the floor ashamed.

"We're sorry." The kids said at the same time.

"You named both of kids after your ex? You are not very bright, are you?" Kol smiled.

"Damon let's go." Elena walked away from her twin.

"Auntie Kat are you alright?" Lizzie worriedly asked.

"Yes. Don't you worry about me sweetie." Katherine smiled sadly.

"At least they didn't name their son Katerino." Lizzie laughed.

"Katerino? What kind of name is that?" Kat laughed.

"Katerino Salvatore… That's a horrible name." Kol joked.

"Kol? You bloody wanker mother has been looking for you… Lizzie sweetheart!" Bekah said hugging her little niece.

"I don't care I won't share a roof with them anymore." Kol spat.

"Nik needs our-" Kol cut off his sister.

"He is always treating me as if I was a criminal and he was an angel, always looking down on me. I don't give a crap about what he wants or needs. I needed him for so long yet he choose to ran away." Kol accused his brother.

"There was a time when you and Nik were best friends." Bekah replied sadly.

"There was a time when my brother actually loved me and I didn't know the things he did to my best friend. But now it's too late." He stubbornly replied.

"Kol for god's sake! You've been sleeping in your car for two days now! Stop this nonsense and come home." Bekah begged.

"Are you living in your car uncle Kol?" Lizzie stared sadly at her uncle who nodded. "Auntie Kat I need your phone."

Lizzie unlocked her aunt's phone and called her mother. "Mommy?"

"Lizzie, is everything okay? Stefan put the table! Hayley check on Hope."

"Caroline just shut up!" Hayley replied annoyed, every Christmas was the same.

"Not really mommy I just found out uncle Kol had a fight with his family because of a tasty little thing. Don't ask me I have no idea what that thing is. And he has been living in his car, can he spend Christmas with us? We could make him sleep in the couch since it's a bed too." Lizzie said.

"Of course, he can! We'll prepare the couch for him! MOM!" Caroline sweetly replied.

"Caroline ENOUGH!" Liz rolled her eyes.

"Bye baby see you with your uncle Kol." Caroline finished the call.

"Good news uncle Kol! You can spend the whole Christmas in my house mommy will prepare a bed for you!" Lizzie said.

"You didn't have to Lizzie." Kol smiled thankful.

"Yes, I did! You are my uncle!" The child smiled.

"It's been a nightmare it's so cold in that mansion. Everyone is divided I need you Kol." Bekah replied.

"We don't have to put up with their crap anymore Bekah, let's celebrate Christmas like a normal family for once. Come with us." Kol suggested.

"I can't leave Nik alone." The blonde haired Mikaelson replied.

"How many times did he left us when we needed him the most?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"I can't betray Nik." Bekah complained.

"Bekah you're not betraying anyone, you're just having dinner with our nieces!" Kol said.

"I'll think about it." Bekah said unsure of herself.

"Sure, of course you will." Kol said knowing his sister would not show up.

"I'll tell mother you won't come home. Bye little princess I'll visit you tomorrow if that's okay." Bekah smiled.

"YES! I can't wait! Bye auntie Bekah." Lizzie smiled.

"Bye my littlest niece." Bekah smiled when her niece called her aunt Bekah for the first time.

"Aunt Kat we have to buy green ornaments otherwise mommy won't leave grams alone." The eleven-year-old replied.

"Sure, thing. Kol do you want to come with us? We could go to the Grill afterwards." Katherine suggested to her old friend.

"There's nothing I would love more. Katherine and Kol once again on the same side." Kol smirked.

"Just like the old times." The Bulgarian woman replied.

"Were you friends back then?" The child asked.

"Yes, we were best friends. Care and Kol were my closest friends back then." Her aunt explained.

"But you don't like Bekah and she doesn't like you."

"Rebekah and I were never friends Lizzie. She always protected someone I hate, therefore we started to dislike each other."

"Klaus?" Her little voice interrupted.

"Yes… But let's forget about this. Let's buy all those crayons you need!" Kat encouraged the child who smiled.

"And the green ornaments." Lizzie remained her.

Kol saved the cute ornaments her niece made for Hope, he and Kat started to talk about their past and the mischievous things they did. While Lizzie just walked in silence holding her aunt's hand and her uncle's. Kol end up buying all the crayons Lizzie and Hope wanted, which made the little girl very happy and then Kat bought the green ornaments. They were having a great time when Lizzie suddenly felt a pain in her chest which made her stop walking.

"Lizzie?" Katherine kneeled so she could be on her level.

"I-I'm cold." The child started wheezing trying to breath.

"Lizzie where's your inhalator?" Her aunt asked reaching to her niece's pocket, but to her shock the inhalator wasn't in there.

"In – I think I lost it." The child started to cough violently getting nervous for the lack of oxygen.

"Fuck." Katherine muttered.

"What's happening to her?" Kol kneeled beside her niece completely terrified.

"Lizzie baby, you're going to go with uncle Kol to the Grill. I'll be there in a moment. Okay?" Katherine had to think fast before Lizzie's state worsen. Thankfully for them there was a pharmacy in the other street.

"Kol, make sure she is siting straight take of her coat and make sure she is calm! Carry her." Katherine said running away to buy another inhalator for her niece.

Kol stood there for a second watching Katherine run as fast as she could to the pharmacy. Before staring at his niece who was trying to breath fast, obviously scared. That seemed to snap him back to reality. He immediately took her in his strong arms and ran towards the Grill as fast as he could.

"Hang in there, okay sweetheart?" Kol begged but he was relieved when he felt Lizzie's tiny nod.

 **Inside the Grill:**

Today it was a very busy day but strangely there were only a few people in the Grill, which Matt was very thankful for because that meant he could close the pub and go home to his wife and daughter for Christmas.

Sage and Finn visited the street market with Henrik who seemed happy to leave the mansion. They bought some stuff for their family while taking pictures of their son. He loved all the lights and people singing Christmas songs. But since Sage was in her advanced pregnancy stage, she was exhausted. As any good husband he told her to go to the Grill since smoking wasn't allowed it was a perfect warm place to stay for a little while.

Henrik was resolving some math equation Finn wrote for him while he was drinking his favourite hot chocolate, he was completely focused. Meanwhile Sage and Finn were calmly talking, Sage ordered peppermint tea and a chocolate croissant and Finn just ordered some coffee.

"When do you think your brother will leave the wicked witch of the west?" The redhaired woman drank elegantly making her husband laugh.

"We both know Niklaus was never the one to make rational decisions." Finn replied.

"Believe me I know. It's like that one time he came to our house at 3:00 AM screaming waking up everyone in the neighborhood." Sage said with disgust.

"He was sad… But I think that was his breaking point a week after that we finally managed to convince him to go to rehab." Finn couldn't help but defend his brother.

"Finn, we live in Australia. He took a thirteen-hour flight just to go to our house screaming when we were sleeping. He scared our son." His wife replied.

"I know I was there too." Finn tried to calm his wife before she ended up angry at him.

"He made a favour to Caroline by leaving her. At the end those two children are growing up in a house full of people who love them. We all know everything Niklaus touches ends up as broken as he is." His wife said.

"I understand you might hate Niklaus for his previous behaviour. But he is trying to turn his life around. Since he is clean, he's been acting like the old Nik again." The eldest Mikaelson inhaled tired of talking about his brother.

"We're doctors Finn, I understand why he was so hooked up. He was running away from something. Maybe from Mikael or maybe because he felt guilty." Sage ate her croissant.

"We shouldn't talk about this in front of Henrik." Finn cut the conversation. Suddenly they both heard Henrik's moan of annoyance.

"Henrik what's-"His mother asked until she was interrupted by Camille and Klaus.

"Sage, Finn where did you guys go?" The thirty-seven year old smiled sitting next to Klaus far away from Henrik.

"It seems our dear brother won't come for dinner tonight." The handsome artist said taking a deep sip of his bourbon.

"Why? I thought you apologized to him." Finn asked.

"And I did brother but you know Kol always pissed about past things." Klaus cryptically said.

"He is just being a brat Nikky I'm sure he'll come to his senses, _eventually_." Camille kissed her fiancé.

"I'm eating." The redhaired complained and her son whined again.

"What's wrong with the kid?" The eldest blonde asked.

"Finn…" Sage warned her husband.

"Don't you have to go anywhere Camille? Didn't my mother asked you to spend more time with Rebekah?" Finn tried to get rid of her before his wife got upset.

"Nikki sometimes they made feel as if they didn't like me. Besides Bekah disappears every time I try to spend time with her. But that's completely fine, I can spend more time with my handsome fiancé." Camille smiled at her fiancé who only gave her a fake smile before rolling his eyes the moment she didn't stared him.

"No wonder why." Sage whispered.

The four adults tried to have a civilized conversation while Henrik was quiet, lost in his own little world. Sage was just drinking and eating trying to ignore Camille as much as she could, Finn and Klaus were talking calmly. When suddenly Kol entered the bar with Lizzie in his arms.

Kol was pale not knowing what to do he sat her down on one of the nearest sofas of the Grill. He wasn't even aware of his siblings presence. He took off Lizzie's coat her and her scarf. But unfortunately for him Lizzie was getting nervous and scared by the second complicating her breathing.

"Okay… We're fine. Lizzie sit up straight." Kol sat her down and proceeded to make everything Katherine told him.

"I want my mom." The little child kept wheezing and coughing.

"We'll see Caroline soon, little devil just calm down. Inhale and exhale." Her uncle replied.

"Kol?" Finn and Klaus asked at the same time.

"Oh god." Sage ran as fast as she could sitting next to Lizzie so she could help her.

"What's happening to her? What did you do to my daughter?" Klaus whispered completely terrified.

"Kat said something about an inhalator and that Lizzie lost hers so she went to buy her another one…" Kol explained quickly.

"She'll be fine if she calms down, just wait for a few more moments." Camille replied.

"Not now Camille. Finn please brother do something." Klaus begged.

"We should call an ambulance, let the doctors do their job. We could spend this Christmas in Mexico or Hawaii Nikky." Camille suggested.

"My youngest daughter is sick and you want me to go to some fucking place Camille. Leave. Get out."

"Nikki… Come on she is just a child." Camille whispered shocked at Nik's reaction.

"Out now." Klaus furiously whispered.

"Nikki." Camille started.

"Camille get the bloody hell out." The artist stared at his fiancé with hate, she left rolling her eyes without looking back.

"Coffee! Caffeine will help her." Sage said.

"She is asthmatic… How come no one knew?" Finn said holding Lizzie shoulders to sat her well so her breathing could be better.

"Mommy." The child whined holding her little arms to her chest trying to stop the pain but she couldn't.

"We need you to drink this sweetheart." Sage tried to make Lizzie drink her coffee but she was nervous and terrified, she refused to drink anything.

"My MOM!" Lizzie started to cry.

"We need to calm her down. Kol hold her legs." Finn ordered.

"Lizzie, do you think Hope will be happy when she sees those ornaments you made for her?" Kol tried his best to distract the child but it didn't work.

"Elizabeth look at me." Klaus kneeled in front of her.

The child's cries suddenly stopped she was wheezing and coughing but it wasn't as bad as before when she was crying. She just stared angrily at him before trying to hit him in the head but Klaus grabbed her hands softy.

"I know you are very angry and I understand. You won't forgive and honestly, I can't forgive myself either… But you know something?" Klaus sadly smiled when the child focused on him. "Your mother was someone I love- loved more than my own life. She is strong, beautiful, smart and so full of light it could light up the darkest of hearts. You are your mother's daughter so is Hope. Both of you are strong and right now I need you to be." When Lizzie heard the sweet words, her father was saying about her mother she started to calm down and she started to take smalls sips of the coffee, which she hated.

"KOL! KOL, LIZZIE!" Katherine entered the Grill with the inhalator package already ripped off.

"Thank god." Sage said.

Katherine pushed Klaus away before giving Lizzie her new inhalator, she used three puffs and she finally felt her tight muscles relax. The next thing she knew was that her aunt was hugging her.

"I was so terrified. How could you lose it? You had it before we left." Katherine half asked, wiping out her tears fast because no Mikaelson will ever have the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"I-I don't know." Her little voice interrupted her aunt not letting her go from the hug.

"I think it's time for us to go home." Katherine said.

"I'm a little tired could we please wait for a little while?" The child asked.

"Of course, take all the time you need." Katherine kissed her blonde curls sitting next to her.

"Are you feeling better little one?" Klaus asked scratching his neck.

"Yes." Lizzie curtly replied looking away from him.

"I'm glad." He smiled sadly.

"Why?" The little blonde stared at Klaus.

"Because you are my daughter and I don't want anything bad happen to you." The dirty blonde-haired man honestly said.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean why you said those horrible things to my mommy. She is good, she is the best mother on the face of the earth. She only has shown you kindness and love and you used her, you screamed at her and then you said you didn't want Hope or me. How can you be so evil?" The child tears started to fall and Klaus felt his heart break even more.

"I was young Lizzie, I made a lot of wrong choices in my life…" Klaus started holding his tears.

"Like Camille?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, like Camille. She just remains me of someone I love. You must understand I had a very difficult life _little one_ , there was this man from my past and he _broke_ _me_ , I didn't think no one could fix me. Your mother was so pure and I couldn't help but fall in love with her but when things were serious, I just left her because if there's something I know it's that I'm broken and your mother deserves much more than just a broken man." Klaus let his tears fall crying in front of his siblings.

"Why didn't you wanted to see how we look like?" The child cried staring at him.

"If I knew she would actually have you and your sister I would had been there. There's nothing I would love more than to go back."

"I understand that Mikael was a bad man. But if you had been by my mom's side, we could had loved you. Why did you make that bet with Damon Salvatore? And before you ask no one told me, my mom wrote in her diaries and I happen to find them one day and I read them." Lizzie's gaze never left his.

"I never made that bet with Damon, it was a lie I made up. I knew Caroline wouldn't leave my side and that she would stick with me trying to figure out what was happening to me. Your mother is the only woman who's ever meant something for me aside from my sisters of course. I just didn't want to break her. Those _demons_ that haunt me are always there and the darkness inside of me is a nightmare. I couldn't let somebody so perfect get ruined by me. I'm a mess, I did unspeakable things, I managed to get all my family against me, I've lost the woman I loved a long time ago, my own children can't even stand me. At the end _Mikael won_." Klaus said shocking everyone because he never ever spoke of his feelings.

The last person he thought would ever speak to him replied. "You are many things Klaus, brilliant, talented, a coward, an idiot, an arrogant ass… However, I don't think you're entirely broken, you lost Caroline? Yes, absolutely or at least I hope so because you're right she can do so much better than you. But you are still their father you should focus on that."

"Who would had told me that there would be a day where Katherine Pierce said something nice to me." Klaus laughed.

"If you tell anyone I will say you're stoned." Katherine winked at him.

"Hope said to me Mikael used to hurt you _a lot,_ she said he broke your drawings and that he tied you up in a dark room. Why didn't you run with my mom like she told you? We could had been a family." The child innocently asked.

"I would have loved to _little one,_ but I couldn't leave my youngest siblings with that monster. I had to protect them, I let him hurt me but if that meant that my siblings would be safe then it made everything worth it." Klaus whispered.

"Why weren't we enough?"

"You are more than enough. It's me the one who will never be enough." The man whispered.

"Then you-"Lizzie stopped on her tracks. "MOM!" She jumped on her mother's arms.

"I was so worried. You sure you are okay baby?" Caroline said relieved when she saw her daughter running.

"I was just talking to Klaus, it's nothing to worry about. I want to go home." The child refused to let her mother go, luckily for Care since Lizzie was quite small, so lifting her child in her arms was quite easy.

"For how long you've been there, _love?_ " Klaus asked.

"I just arrived." Caroline lied.

"Bye Sage! Bye Finn. Maybe we could play together next time Henrik." Lizzie waved her little hand at them before hiding her face on her mother's neck.

"There's nothing we would love more. Maybe tomorrow we could visit you and Hope." Finn smiled.

"That would be lovely." Caroline kindly said.

"Do you want me to carry you Lizzie?" Kol asked but the child just moved her head. "Nope, where's Hope?"

"She is probably trying to escape from your aunt just to come and see you." Her mother joked.

"What? I told her not to force herself to do things! She is sick. I have to stop her, mommy give me your phone, pretty please." The child smiled adorably showing her dimples trying to convince her mother.

"Left pocket." Caroline instructed.

In less then a second Lizzie dialled her aunt's phone. At the fourth ring Hope answered the phone.

"Mommy where is Lizzie? Is she okay? I'll be there in a few minutes." Hope said.

"What did I tell you, Hope? You are sick! Stay in the couch. I will ground you for trying to escape when I told you not to!" The youngest child protectively said.

"I was worried about you!" Hope complained.

"And I am worried about you! What is this nonsense of running away with this weather?" Lizzie spat.

"Why are you angry!? I only wanted to protect you!" Hope sadly pouted.

"I'm angry because I don't want you to get sick. Because I love you."

"And I love you too, that's why I was trying to escape! But auntie Hayley locked all the doors I'm trapped here. Mom has been a nightmare with all the planning and stuff. I acted as if I was asleep so I didn't have to help. But I helped! I made the cake with grams." Hope confessed.

"I bought those green ornaments mom wanted and I made one for you! It's special cause I put my whole heart on it! Just for you." Lizzie confessed.

"Are you hurt Lizzie?" The eldest twin asked.

"No, I am fine now. Don't worry! I'm bringing uncle Kol with us and Finn will come tomorrow with Sage and Henrik! And Bekah said she would visit us." The little blonde explained.

"That's cool! We can scare uncle Kol at midnight." The eleven-year-old smirked.

"We could paint his face with our old crayons! Uncle Kol bought us lots of them! I'll see you once we come home."

"Little devil, baby Caroline, for such a smart child you forgot something very important." Kol smirked at the child who was raising her eyebrow questioning him.

"I've just heard what you two are planning to do, besides I am the king when it comes to jokes." The youngest Mikaelson laughed.

"You clearly don't know us very well." Hope replied over the phone.

"We'll see who wins."

"Hope and I!"

"Lizzie and I!" The twins replied at the same time.

"Lizzie, I have to hang up, grams needs my help in the kitchen! See you later!" Hope hang up her phone without waiting for her sister's reply.

"She hang up on me." The child spat offended.

"Let's go. I'm sure Hayley and mom aren't doing their duties as I told them." Caroline said walking towards the door with Katherine.

"I can't say that I forgive you but… We don't hate you anymore. You should repair yourself like a robot does and when you are good maybe we could paint together someday. But I refuse to spend a night without my mommy. Or doing stuff with you without my mommy. Maybe someday I'll call you dad. Not now obviously, not tomorrow either _but maybe in the future._ _Merry Christmas Niklaus."_ The child only stared at one last time at Klaus before she left with her mother, aunt and uncle.

"Merry Christmas little one." Klaus smiled, he knows that the only way to make his children to give him a chance is turning his life around. Even though if he has to get rid of some unwanted people.

 _I'm sorry Camille._ The artist thought.


	7. Christmas Eve

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs (Mostly Cocaine and heroin mentions) and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it. This chapter will include drug references. AND! Klaus has a mental disorder (borderline personality disorder). He matches that disorder so bad… So yeah if you are offended don't read it. Also, some mentions of child abuse (Cause Mikael is a piece of sh*t).**

 **So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story. Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^ ONE MORE FOLLOWER AND I'LL HAVE 100 FAVS!**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope: Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired.**

 ** _If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^_**

 **I'll update 'Where you left your heart' Next week.**

 **Sorry, it took me this long to update! My finals were on Thursday and I was stressed AF. Thanks for your patience. Well… without further ado here's Chapter seven.**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together, he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter Seven:**

Twenty minutes later they arrived back home with Kol. Katherine and Kol were carrying the bags full of gifts and the green ornaments while Caroline held Lizzie in her arms. Once they entered their home Lizzie saw her sister waiting for her with a furious expression on her face.

"Hello my lovelies." The littlest blonde clapped her hands.

"That's all you have to say Lizzie?" Hope complained with her arms crossed staring angrily at her sister.

"Yes?" Lizzie asked not sure of what her sister wanted to hear.

"YOU LOST IT AGAIN!" Hope screamed.

"It was an accident! Now I'm fine, forget it Hope. Look uncle Kol came!" Lizzie tried to distract her.

"Don't give that _'I'm fine._ ' Crap _Elizabeth_ , and don't try to distract me! How can you be so stupid?" The eldest twin spat.

"Don't insult me! I told you it was nothing! I lost my inhalator… _again_. But aunt Kat bought me another one so, what's the big deal?" The eleven-year-old tried to calm her sister down.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY! You could have died Lizzie! How can you be so smart that you remember even those planets no one cares about but you always forget about your inhalator?" Hope screamed again.

"I do care about those planets, Hope." Lizzie spat.

"That's all you get from this, wonderful." Hope laughed sarcastically. "Lizzie you had your last attack three months ago and you were very sick and I was there all the time watching you how you were struggling to breath. I didn't like it, I was terrified, we all were! Don't you see that all we want is for you to be happy and safe. But you keep forgetting it and when you get angry you refuse to use it. You are an idiot Elizabeth." Hope scolded her sister who was pouting at her.

"I told you that I am fine." The little blonde stubbornly said.

"What if you die? What's going to happen to us? To mom? To me? How am I supposed to live in a world without you, Lizzie?" Hope cried.

"No one is going to die." Caroline stopped Hope's dark line of thoughts.

"I am sorry! I was just jumping while walking with aunt Kat and then when I was looking for my inhalator, I realised I lost it again. It won't happen again. I promise you. Don't cry Hope, look I've made you an ornament for you!" Lizzie said holding her sister's hand.

"You have to promise me you will be responsible! You're eleven now." Hope said staring at her sister very seriously.

"I swear! Pinky promise!" Lizzie smiled doing the gesture of interlacing their little fingers together.

"You bought mom's green ornaments. Good, she was being very annoying." Hope said before she could stop herself.

"Hey!" Caroline scolded Hope but everyone just laughed.

"You are a nightmare when it comes to committees Caroline." Stefan started.

"And every year festivities." Katherine continued.

"And every birthday." Liz said.

"And even when you stress clean." Hayley finished.

"Okay, I'll get your point. Which is obviously not true, I am so not like that." Caroline fired back.

"Oh, but you so totally are Care." Kat winked at her best friend.

"It seems some things will never change." Kol Joked.

"Kol! Hi!" The tallest twin shyly said.

"Hello, there." The handsome Mikaelson smiled.

"We saw him at the Christmas market and he told us he was living in his car, so now he is spending Christmas with us! We will have so much fun together! Plus, we will get more gifts because he has to buy us eleven years worthy of gifts!" Lizzie explained.

"Don't even think to use your uncle to make him buy you the things I don't buy you, young lady." Caroline scolded her child.

Rolling her eyes Lizzie smiled sweetly showing her cute dimples at Kol trying to act cute just to get what she wanted, she really wanted a new piano but she knew her mother couldn't spend thousands of dollars in a piano. The child's smile turned into a mischievous smirk when her uncle kneeled next to her. Kol touched her shoulders smiling at his niece and then he replied.

"Little devil number two that smile will never work on me. I practically invited it." Kol laughed when he saw Lizzie's shocked face. Usually one Care, Hayley and Kat were the only ones who were immune to her cuteness.

"Well played Mikaelson." The child nodded before running away to her room so she could change into her favourite Pikachu onesie.

"She is a little force to be reckon with. I feel so bad for her future boyfriend." Kol joked.

"Or girlfriend." Hayley interjected.

"Why aren't you with your family? Christmas is supposed to be celebrated with family. Not that I am not happy you see you which I am! You are our favourite Mikaelson. Our least favourite Mikaelsons are the ice queen, Camille and Klaus." Hope explained.

"Well… My family is a little _complicated_ Hope. Besides I wanted to spend more time with my nieces. And most importantly Camille isn't a Mikaelson, she'll never be one." Kol skipped the part where his mother threw him out if he dared to defend Caroline's honour again.

"Lizzie and I aren't and will _never be_ Mikaelsons either." Hope honestly replied.

"But you two are." Kol sadly smiled.

"No, we're not our surname is Forbes, like grandma like mommy." The strawberry blonde-haired child continued.

"You don't really like my family, do you?" The handsome man asked.

"No. Your mother was so rude to my mom all the time! Looking down at her as if she was better! Then Camille." The child made a gaging sound. "And let's not even begin with Voldemort."

"Hope!" Caroline scolded her.

"What? Just because I am not as temperamental and moody like Lizzie doesn't mean I am okay with this. I'm just quiet. I like you Kol and I like Bekah, Sage, Finn, Elijah and Freya. Henrik not so much not because he doesn't talk but because he has to many things in common with Lizzie and I don't want him to steal her from me. But the rest of your family are evil. He said evil things to my mom when she needed him the most. Now we don't need him. We've moved on. Besides Lizzie is right he is a coward. He wasn't even brave enough to come here to talk to us!" Hope spat shocking Kol. He was surprised because Hope is the sweetest child he's ever meet.

"Why don't we start dinner?" Liz cut the tension.

"YEAH! Mom we baked a king cake. I put the yellow, green and purple sprinkles artistically!" Hope excitedly said grabbing her mother's hand dragging her to the kitchen.

"I WANT THE YELLOW PART OF THE CAKE!" Lizzie screamed running down the stairs wearing her cute Pikachu onesie.

"Lizzie it's basically sugar, the three colours taste the same." Hope replied.

"Yes, I know that. So?" The child asked.

"Nothing. Come on I promised you and I would set the table." Hope walked away from the adults.

"KAY!" Lizzie followed her.

"They're cute." Kol said.

"The cutest." Caroline smiled proudly.

"Why did Esther throw you out?" Liz kindly asked.

"She said some things about Caroline I didn't agree with and well… You know my mother if you don't think like her you are not welcome. Then Niklaus made her cry when he threated her _again_." Kol explained.

"He threated his own mother." Hayley said shocked.

"She is not a good mother, she never was and she'll never will. Niklaus did threated her but after she said that your sister was a bad mother and that she was going to try to take the twins away. After hearing those words Nik just… _Snapped_." Kol explained.

"Mom! We're done!" The twins replied at the same time.

"Let's eat!" Katherine smirked.

"It's nice to come here and eat when you've done nothing to help." Stefan said.

"I saved my niece. Do you think it was easy to run in my thousand-dollar shoes?" Katherine winked at the handsome Salvatore.

"Kol sit with me!" Hope smiled adorably.

"Uncle Kol! Sit with me." Lizzie smiled.

"How I about I sit in the middle." Kol reasoned.

"Okay! Do you play games with your family during Christmas like Uno or trivia?" Hope asked.

"I rule at trivia!" Lizzie proudly smirked.

"She cheats, she already memorized every single card." Hope rolled her big blue eyes.

"I don't cheat! I just read them once and I just don't forget about them." The youngest child stock out her tongue to her sister who did the same.

"We don't really play anything we never did. We just live our lives separately. But we love each other very much." The dark haired Mikaelson explained sadly.

Since he was born, he felt the fear, the anger, the angst, their manor was filled full of bad memories. Like all those times Mikael made him watch how he hurt his big brother because he was trying to protect him and Rebekah, how their mother never did anything to stop that monster. They never smiled, they never laughed but they still tried to be happy but then Mikael killed Henrik destroying the little hope they had left. After that day they just drifted apart especially Klaus.

"Your mom doesn't give you a goodnight kiss?" Lizzie stared at him sadly.

"I don't think I've ever gotten a kiss from my mother in my entire life." Both twins frowned.

"Why did she let your dad hurt Klaus?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie! You can't ask things like that. Also, you can't mention _who shall not be named_." Hope crossed her arms.

"Hope you said his name before!"

"Accidentally!"

"But still!"

"My mother is different than your mother little devils." Kol smiled.

"Girls time to dinner." Caroline changed the dark subject of Kol's family.

"Okay! I want salmon and turkey." Lizzie smiled.

"Why is there salmon too?" Kol asked.

"Mom makes me eat a lot of it amongst other foods. I'm on a diet, sort off. It's because salmon is good and has lots of vitamins that my body needs so I can be as tall as Hope." Lizzie explained.

"That's good!" Kol cheered the child.

"Yes! And my mommy always removes it's fishbones." Lizzie smiles at her mom.

"Aunt Kat buys always sushi so we eat raw salmon too." Hope talks with her mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Hope, don't talk with your mouth full." Hayley scolded.

"Aunt Kat doesn't even know how to make a sandwich." The little blonde complained.

"Why are you two bashing against me? Cooking is overrated girls." The Bulgarian beauty smirked.

"Yes, it is." Lizzie agreed.

"No, no it's not Lizzie!" Hope replied.

"Which movie will we watch tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Guardians of the galaxy!" The youngest child quickly said.

"Scooby Doo the movie!" The eldest one suggested.

"I get you like the Raccoon and Groot but we've seen it like three times this Christmas already." Hope complained.

"We saw Scooby doo too!"

"Why don't we girls let uncle Kol choose?" Their mother said stopping the upcoming argument.

"Yes! Since you are the newest family member you can choose! You can change into your Charizard onesie uncle Kol!" The little blonde smiled.

"You have a Pokémon onesie? Kol you're twenty-seven years old." The brown eyed asked.

"Your point is? Lizzie told me she and Hope like to wear them and they look very comfortable. Besides Pokémon was my jam when I was a child." The smug Mikaelson replied.

"You are so awesome! Look uncle Kol I am a shiny umbreon! We like these onesies because they are super soft. However, it's kind of annoying when we have to go to the bathroom." Hope sweetly rambled.

"Don't worry sweetheart I won't have that problem." Kol said.

"Kol!" Caroline scolded at him.

"Sorry mom." He joked.

"You are so epic! You are old and you like Pokémon I want to be just like you." Hope proudly announced.

"No, you don't want to be like him." Hayley muttered.

"Now you are my fifth option uncle Kol." Lizzie interrupted their current conversation.

"Your fifth option for what?" He curiously asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To be my future dad. My first choice is Enzo he is the doctor who saved my life when I was baby and he is also the one who suggested to run some test to see how smart I was, he is still our paediatrician. And the most important thing he likes me for who I am and he doesn't think I'm weird. He taught me so many math problems and cool things! I just love him so much. He and mommy dated for like three years but now they're friends. He is the perfect dad." Lizzie explained to him.

"Enzo is epic." Hope added.

"He sounds a very nice man." Kol replied.

"He is." Caroline smiled.

"And my other options are my mom's uncle Jackson he is auntie Hayley's age. He is a biologist like auntie Hayley and since I don't go to school, they let me go with them! We explore the bayou together. I saw alligators uncle Kol, turtles, venomous snakes! How cool is that? And sometimes we go to the bayou with all the family and we eat crawfish! My grandma Mary puts less spice just for me because well I can't eat spicy food my throat hurts and when that happens bad things tent to happen." The small child explained again.

"How can he be your uncle if he's your age?" Kol asked to the hazel eyed woman.

Before Hayley could reply Hope answered him. "My grandma Mary had my grandpa when she was young, she was younger than when my mom had us! She was sixteen. And then she decided to wait a lot of years until she had a nice house. So, when my grams Liz had my auntie Hayley my grandma Mary was pregnant with uncle Jackson. My grandpa was twenty-three when my auntie was born and then when he was twenty-seven, he had my mommy. Then he died when my mom was four, a rattlesnake killed him."

"I'm sorry he had such an awful death." The handsome man gave his respects.

"Thank you Kol." Liz kindly replied.

"Then we have Aiden and Joshua they own a pub and it's very cool because they have a piano and I was the flower girl at their wedding. Every Friday they come to my house and we have dinner as a family with uncle Jackson and grandma Mary. Then we have uncle Stefan but we all know he is at the highest position ever, he is the best man ever! And then you are my last option!" The child finished.

"They all sound very cool but Lizzie we can't choose our parents." Kol said.

"I know that I'm not stupid. But all of them are better options than your brother." The child replied.

"Niklaus isn't a bad man, sweetheart. He is just a _little_ damaged." He tried to defend his brother.

"People who do terrible things are terrible people." Hope backfired at him.

"Sometimes you have to know why people do what they do." He knew his nieces were angry but even though he and Niklaus always had arguments he was still his brother they needed to protect each other.

"If it were for him, we wouldn't even exist and you're annoying me. Stop talking about him. You say another word about him and I'll throw you out." Hope said shocking everyone.

"Hope! You can't talk to adults like that." Her mother scolded.

"You said I didn't have to make a decision now! Then Kol comes here which is fine we love him he is funny but he is always trying to make _who shall not be named_ a good person when he is not. Their family already ruined our Christmas enough. Right Lizzie?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you were on my side in this!" Kol said surprised.

"Never. I'm sorry but I will always choose Hope's side in everything. She's my twin." Lizzie and Hope high fived.

"We're each other's team!"

"Yes, we are!"

"Why don't you tell us something about you Kol?" The handsome Salvatore questioned.

"Once I graduated high school, I didn't know what to do with my life. I was a mess so I started to act like my brother. Always having fun not caring about anything and anyone. But then I decided to change my life around and I started to study photography and filming videos. And I became a successful photographer." Kol said.

"That's nice! I want to be an artist, I will draw lots of pretty drawings and I will sell them around the world!" Hope announced.

"I will be an astronomist, biologist and a mathematician." The little blonde said after her sister.

"I'm sure you'll be the best artist ever Hope. As for you those are all very difficult Lizzie, are you sure you want to study them? When I had science, I had to cheat in those tests because I couldn't remember the periodic table." Kol confessed.

"Same, teachers were so stupid I always managed to cheat." Katherine smirked.

"I learned the periodic table when I was three and I started to study multiplications and divisions back then." The child looked at her uncle.

"You're a walking calculator." Her uncle said making her laugh sweetly.

"More like an encyclopaedia." Stefan stared at his niece.

"She can be so annoying sometimes, she's always saying things I don't even understand. Like who even cares about the speed of light? And the laws of gravity. But she is my sister so I have to support her even though I don't understand anything." The tallest child explained.

"HEY! I do care! I can change the world there are so many things that have no explanation. What if I am the one who discover what's inside a black hole? Hope with maths you can change the world. Why can't you see what I see?" Lizzie asked.

"Because you can make the world a better place with art!" The eldest one complained.

"But with-" Knowing the twins would start argue once again Caroline changed the subject once again.

"Is there someone special in your life?"

"Nope. I'm single and ready to mingle." Kol smirked seductively at Hayley again.

"Told you. He's a creep."

"But everybody loves me." He laughed when Hayley did a fake gagging sound.

"Do you understand that auntie Hayley likes girls, right? You are not one uncle Kol." Hope tried to make her uncle to understand her aunt would never give him a chance.

"Nowadays I can become one!"

"Not even then Kol." Hayley spat.

"Aww. You break my heart." Kol mocked her.

"You are an idiot Kol Mikaelson." Hayley rolled her eyes.

Everyone laughed when Kol explained one of his crazy stories, he was having the time of his life. For the first time in his life he was celebrating Christmas with a normal family where they didn't ridicule him or who thought he wasn't good enough. Here he actually felt loved, he loved the happiness and the warmth this family had. They just welcomed him without asking for anything in return. Meanwhile the things at the mansion weren't so bright and lovely.

 **The Mikaelson Mansion:**

The Mikaelson matriarch sat in the middle of the table. The eldest Mikaelson stared at all of her children but Kol since he choose to leave them. Saying that she was disappointed was an understatement, it was much more than just that. After everything she's done for him, for all her children they only repay her with coldness and living as far away as the can from her. That's why Christmas it's so important for her. It's the only time of the year where her children don't give her excuse after excuse to not see her.

Her dearest Finn always called her at least once every two days. Freya visited her whenever she could, Elijah called her at least once a week but he never visited her he always had an important case or something to make sure he isn't available to go and see her, Kol sometimes when he is drunk calls her and Rebekah almost stopped all contact with her. She only saw her youngest daughter when it was Christmas or for some birthdays.

The most complicated of her children always has been her middle child, Niklaus. Mikael was always away, he was never at home leaving her with her three young children. She was young and naïve when she meet Ansel, he was a very attractive man with blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes. He was an art student and he lived in a house with his mother. He was everything Mikael wasn't he was kind, he told her he loved her multiple times and he even told her that they could ran away with her children. But at the end she choose Mikael and his power over Ansel's kind heart. Two months later after he left, she found out she was pregnant but she couldn't tell him that or else he could had ruined everything she's build. But from the moment her son was born Mikael never felt a connection with him, her children however were so happy specially Elijah he's always been the responsible one.

As the years passed Mikael was every time more absorbed in his job but when he came back home, he was always screaming at everyone but he seemed to enjoy making his youngest child feel bad about himself or making him cry by saying that he was a mistake. But the real hell for everyone started when Mikael found out Klaus wasn't his son. At the time Klaus was only five when he first laid his hands on him. He twisted his arm almost to the point of breaking it just because Klaus showed him a drawing, he made for him. He broke the drawing in front of his "son" and then he twisted his arm. He enjoyed watching his wife's bastard get hurt. Elijah always tried to protect him but a twelve-year-old was no match for a grown-up man like him.

As he grew older the abuse got worse but Niklaus always had one goal which was protecting his three little siblings specially Bekah. He used to make her wooden toys so she wouldn't be scared at night. He always begged his mother to safe him but she only stood there and watched without doing anything. She saw how he tied up her son in a dark room without any food or water for even days. It didn't matter how much Niklaus screamed or begged her to do something she never left Mikael's side.

When Niklaus was sixteen her youngest son Henrik was twelve but he was a very tall kid for his age. He was the tallest of them all, the light of the manor he always seemed what to say or do to make Nik smile through his tears when he was hurt and he with Kol's and Rebekah's help always tried to sneak in when Mikael tortured him in the basement with food or blankets so he didn't die from hypothermia.

But Klaus breaking point came when he was watching his siblings Rebekah was thirteen, Kol was fifteen and little Henrik was twelve. Klaus bought his first motorbike a year prior and he was very exited he spend most of his time riding his motorbike. Henrik absolutely loved his brother's bike and even though Klaus told him time after time he couldn't use it because no matter how tall he was he still was a child, Henrik with Kol's help managed to sneak out. He grabbed his brother's jacket and helmet and he grabbed the bike. When Klaus found out Henrik was using his bike around their manor. Klaus started to scream for him to come back but Henrik didn't listen to him he kept going faster and faster when Mikael was driving his expensive car towards Henrik. Mikael thought about killing Klaus for years and he was decided to do it, when he saw his wife's bastard, he pressed the pedal going on full speed. Henrik had no time to run or even a chance to save himself. Klaus, Kol and Rebekah ran towards where their little brother lay in a puddle of his own blood. Klaus held him close, resting Henrik upper body in his arms. He cried, he begged to every single god not to take his little brother away but thirty seconds later the youngest Mikaelson died.

When Mikael saw what he had done he walked out of the car and saw his two children, Klaus and a dead body the bastard boy held. When he saw it was his youngest son he started to scream at Klaus. Blaming him. However, Klaus was very quiet, he softly let go of his brother's body and he stood up. Mikael didn't expect what came next. Klaus launched at him he beat him, he punched him and kicked him. Mikael was almost unconscious but Klaus kept hitting him. Rebekah and Kol told him to stop but he didn't hear them, it was as if he was on a trance he couldn't stop and most importantly _he didn't want to stop._

When Esther came home, she saw what happened. The worst part aside from the death of her youngest child was the look of despair Klaus gave to her. He told her she was _dead_ to him from that day till the day he died.

To her disdain her son kept his promise he never called, when she visited him, he locked the door at her face completely ignoring her entire existence. She tried to help him when she saw how heartbroken he was when he broke up with Caroline. She tried to help him when she found out he was on drugs and he was having fights with anyone who pissed him off. But he always pushed her away. When her first grandson was born, she saw him again and smiled when she stared at Klaus holding little Henrik. But at the moment he saw her his smile was gone, he just gave the look of pure hate he always did every time she was near. Elijah however managed to convince her son about seeing her again after almost a decade. This was their first Christmas as a family again. Except no one dared to break the uncomfortable silence.

"How are you feeling today Sage?" She broke the silence.

The redhaired woman shallowed her food as fast as she could and replied to her mother in law. "I'm fine. Our child is clearly a kicker." Sage smiled politely and Finn smirked proudly.

"Indeed, she is." Her handsome husband replied.

"Henrik aren't you excited for your little sister?" The eldest blonde-haired woman sweetly asked.

Unfortunately for her, her grandson didn't even look at her, he just ignored her focusing on his food while staring at his parents from time to time.

"He is excited mother." Finn politely replied.

"I can't wait to meet my first granddaughter." She was about to smile when she heard her son's sarcastic dark laugh.

"She'll be your third granddaughter, mother." Klaus spat holding his anger.

"Yes, I just forgot for a second. Don't get angry Niklaus." She tried to keep the peace for as long as she could.

"Every second I spend near you makes me angry. You fucked everything up. Caroline and I were on semi good terms but you had to humiliate her. Couldn't you just shut the fuck up. After all, if there's something we've learnt from you was how you always kept your mouth shout not even caring what happened to your own children." Klaus shut his mother up and no one dared to reply.

"I was a good mother!" Esther screamed at her son.

When Klaus heard her mother say those words, he punched the table with both of his fist and he stood up. When Henrik heard the loud noise, he got scared reaching out for Sage's hand. Finn and Elijah shared a look before the eldest sibling took his wife and his son away while the dark-haired sibling tried to calm his brother.

"You are absolutely nothing! Don't you see that we all fucking hate you? You're the reason he is dead! You're the reason I became like this! I was normal when I was a child. I developed this because of Mikael, because you didn't do your job. A mother is supposed to protect her children not watch them how they get abused, chained as if I was a fucking dog. There's not a single day I don't wish Mikael killed you that day." The handsome artist screamed all his anger, he smirked when he saw his mother cry.

"NIKLAUS! Let's go outside for a little while." Elijah tried to drag his brother away before he had one of his episodes.

"Not now Elijah. You were the one who told me to come here and I did for you. And you stop crying no one is buying it." Klaus screamed at his mother once again.

"Nikky, calm down. Breathe. Just sit down and don't talk to your mom." Camille laid her hand across his clothed chest. He just rolled his eyes but eventually sat down once again.

"Mom, don't cry he doesn't really mean it." Freya tried to cheer her mother up.

"Always the dutiful daughter Freya." Klaus spat with disgust.

"Nik, stop. It's just one dinner, is it too much to ask?" The eldest sister asked.

"I've been here standing her crap for three fucking weeks. What the bloody hell you want more from me?" The blonde male spat.

"Try to be kinder to mother." Freya begged once again.

"I sat down, didn't I?"

An hour later Sage and Finn came back they changed Henrik into his favourite pyjama and waited until he fell asleep. They saw Bekah staring at her phone all the time, Klaus was talking with Elijah while Freya tried to cheer their mother up. Camille was just staring at her fiancé with doe eyes.

"It seems Kol is having more fun than us." Bekah smiled staring at her brother's latest Instagram picture.

"What makes you say that? He is in his car." Esther asked.

"Nothing, just forget it mother." Bekah stopped talking once again chatting on her phone once again.

"Rebekah I won't ask twice." Her mother spat angrily.

"Then don't, no one even asked you." Rebekah said before she could stop herself.

"Bekah!" Elijah whispered to her.

"Fine. I just saw a picture of Kol having fun." The gorgeous blonde quickly explained.

"Let me guess, girls and parties?" Klaus said.

"No, not really. He is surrounded by girls and beautiful women but nothing the way you imagine." She cryptically said.

Klaus tired of his sister's mystery he grabbed her phone once she was distracted enough and then he scrolled through the posts on the phone until he saw two pictures. The first one was of his children laughing dressed in some cartoonish pyjamas and Kol had one arm around each twin he was also dressed like them but with an orange costume. The next picture was of him with his arms around Katherine and Caroline who both of them were laughing and Hayley was pulling his hair while Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"He seems happy." He quickly said giving her back her phone.

"Are Kol and Caroline hooking up? First one brother and now another? Be careful Elijah at this rate she will have a child from each sibling." Klaus' fiancé joked.

"Kol and Caroline are just good friends. Besides he is hugging Katherine too." Bekah snapped at Camille with disgust.

"How do you know that?" The eldest blonde rudely replied.

"Because they were on the same grade and Katherine, Caroline and Kol were always together. Elena and Bonnie were in their group too but those two always drifted away." The gorgeous blonde rolled her eyes.

"So, there's a chance those two aren't even my fiancé's children. Nikki you should take a DNA test as soon as we can." Camille said again.

"Unfortunately for you those children don't look like Kol. Both kids are blonde haired one of them have a more golden shade of blonde. Both of them share to many similitudes with your lovely husband. Klaus is their father." Sage explained to her future sister in law.

"Maybe they look like him but there's still a possibility." Camille said.

"Unless Klaus has a twin brother who looks just like him the answer is no." Finn finished for his wife who smiled at him.

"Whatever… We will have kids and he will eventually forget about them. There's no way I can share a roof with them. The tiny one despises me so does the tall one." The therapist explained.

"The tiny one had an asthma attack and you ignored her! You were telling him how much you wanted to go to Paris while Lizzie was choking! His own child could have died. _You bitch_." The redhead spat.

"Sage, I told you not to get involved in this." Finn whispered to his wife.

"I don't like her, Finn!" She complained like a child.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." Camille spat.

Sage stood up angrily walking towards Camille but before she could reach her Finn wrapped an arm around his wife pulling her away.

"Sage don't. We're leaving. Goodnight mother." Finn walked away from them before things took a turn for the worst.

"Nikki you didn't defend me from her!" Camille spat.

"Camille love, shut the bloody hell up." Klaus replied ignoring her.

"You're doing it again. Stop protecting them! Since you saw those kids you've changed! You stopped treating me the way I deserve." She screamed.

"I let you buy whatever you want, don't I?" Klaus said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She replied.

"Camille get lost, now I don't have any patience to stand your stupid jealousy." Klaus stood up walking away to his studio.

"Don't walk away from me! NIKLAUS MIKAELSON!" Camille followed him to his studio closing the door behind her trapping them both inside.

"Camille, I told you to get lost!" Klaus screamed.

"Why? So, you can keep daydreaming about another woman?" The thirty-seven-year-old spat.

"What I do with my life it's my fucking business, love." The handsome artist poured himself a glass of the most expensive bourbon he owned.

"I am supposed to be the woman who you spend your life with! And here you are thinking all the time about some hooker you knocked up when you were a teen." Camille ripped apart one of his paintings.

When the thirty-year-old heard that comment about Caroline he snapped again. He started laughing staring at who will be soon his ex-fiancé. "Come on, love. Don't act so high and mighty now. Weren't you the one on your knees with your mouth wide open between my legs the second day after we've meet?" What he didn't expected was the powerful slap that send him backwards.

Camille was not a stupid woman. She knew she was risking her entire career when she and Klaus started a relationship. But she loved him, even when he had those intense episodes of anger or anxiety or even the depression ones. She's always been by his side even when at the beginning he cheated on her. The therapist knew it was a losing battle trying to reason with him at his state. She hated Caroline, she hated those two little kids. That damned woman ruined in one day what it took her three years to build.

"Do you honestly think they will ever love you Niklaus? Do you honestly think Caroline will ever forgive you? Don't you understand that I am the only woman who will ever love you despite of all you've done? You have issues Niklaus, serious issues your BPD is getting worse since you find out about those little brats." She continued before Klaus could reply.

"I'm just stating the facts Niklaus. You abandoned a teenager who was bulimic and pregnant with your children. You claim you loved her but you had no problem of having sex with any woman who smiled at you meanwhile _sweet Caroline_ was busy taking care of the mess you both created. Those children only see you as a monster because I'm sure she had a breakdown or she will have it eventually. Imagine when those kids find out you made their mother cry. Do you honestly think they will ever love you? You are just the bastard who hurt her mother they won't even look at you. Don't you see you have nothing left but me?" Camille used Klaus weaknesses all against him.

The troubled artist covered his face with his hands kneeling on the floor. "Shut up, SHUT UP STOP TALKING!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Like Mikael hit your mother? Like he hit you? Will you be the same with Caroline and the twins? Imagine their little faces covered in blood with cuts all over their bodies because you can't control yourself. You will become just like him Niklaus. Let them go. They will never love you. But I do, I am here for you. We can have our own children who will love you! Start a new life or you can go back to a woman who will never love you and those twins who think you're worse than Mikael."

He stood up once again and he opened the door of his studio putting more distance between them. "Get out Camille! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

But the eldest therapist wasn't nowhere to be done. "It's not like you have your family's support either. Finn literally moved to the other side of the world because he was so full of your shit, Freya is still there but at a safe distance. Elijah only feels bad because he couldn't protect you when Mikael beat you. Kol on the other hand was with you all the time you were his idol and you had no problems when you failed him time and time just because you were too busy partying, he finished high school and you were supposed to be there. He waited for hours and you never showed up. You failed him just like you failed Caroline just the same way you failed those kids. As for Rebekah... She just feels guilty because she knows you will die alone. Because if I don't love you who will? Don't you see you're broken beyond repair?" She taunted him.

Klaus screamed at her to leave but she kept pushing his buttons. "Mikael was right wasn't he Klaus? You will never be nothing more than the bastard who killed your little brother. I mean if he hasn't been so obsessed to be just like you, he would never have stolen your bike and we both know how it all ended up with Mikael killing him because he thought you were him. It should had been you right? Look at everything you've done Niklaus. Your family despises you, the woman you love will never forgive you, your children wished you weren't their father. They're all ashamed of you Niklaus. All but me. Don't you see I'm the only one you have left?"

"You will never be nothing more than a bad copy of Caroline. You only entertained me Camille. I thought I could move on with you but the thing is you're a horrible person. My daughter an eleven-year-old little girl was having an asthmatic attack and you had the cold blood to ignore her. How can you so heartless? Don't you see that Hope and Lizzie are my children? Do you honestly think I will lose my time with some whore who treats my kids like that? I won't let anyone lay a finger on them, I will end however tries to harm them including you. But do you want to know the real truth? "Klaus asked mischievously.

"Let me guess you still love her?" Camille rolled her eyes.

"I thought that much was obvious, love. It will always be her. Maybe she stopped loving me but I never stopped loving her." He honestly replied.

"So this is the goodbye? We're done. It takes a jerk to leave his fiancé the Christmas day." Klaus only nodded.

"Camille love, you were there and you were easy. I was never in love I just wanted to get laid whenever I wanted. You can't compare to Caroline, she is a queen you're just a bad copy." He replied.

"How could we end up this way?" Camille started to cry.

"I'm sorry Camille. I have to do what's right." Klaus apologized.

"Do you think it's worth it? Breaking what we have for them?" Camille said.

"It is I'm sorry. I wish you the best."

"Don't give me that crap Niklaus. I want half of everything you've earned." Camille said. She knew she couldn't make him love her but at least she could get as much money from him as he could.

"Sweetheart, I won't give you anything. You can take the apartment and the house in the Hamptons. But that's it." The handsome artist replied.

"We'll see." Camille said leaving the room.

Klaus doesn't even remember how much time he spend staring at his paintings. He was having one of his mental breakdowns. Camille was right he would never be good enough, Caroline won't ever forgive him and neither will his children. He started to feel like he always felt empty and alone. It didn't matter what he did at the end he was always alone. The handsome artist almost drank a full bottle of bourbon. He couldn't even stand straight and he felt dizzy but he achieved what he wanted. He felt _numb_.

He doesn't remember what he had done next but he managed to arrive to the Forbes residence only wearing his leather jacket and a Henley. He wasn't dressed to stand the below zero temperatures from outside. After knocking on the door for what it felt hours someone opened the door.

"Nik? What the hell happened? Nik stop knocking on the door! Don't make noise." Kol asked shocked.

"Kol what the hell is going on?" Hayley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Stop making noise I need my princess sleep!" Katherine said walking alongside Caroline who was yawning.

Caroline was about to ask who making so much noise when then she saw it was Klaus in a screwed-up state, she instantly felt angry. He kept lying to her saying he was better, but here he was at 3a.m high or maybe drunk she didn't know. However, she couldn't let him stay outside because he would probably die of hypothermia but she also couldn't let him stay at the house, there was no way she was about to let her daughters see their father is such awful condition.

His were red as if he spend hours crying and he was trembling from the cold. Whatever happened to him it was serious. Kol grabbed Klaus' bloodied fists before he could knock once again on the already opened door.

"Nik, what the hell have you done? Where's Camille? Why isn't stalking you?" Kol asked closing the door.

"I broke up with her, I left her and well… She was upset, not that I care about her, she was annoying me." Klaus stared at his hands that were covered in blood but he didn't feel anything.

"Klaus why are you at my house at 3am?" Caroline asked staring at him cautiously.

When Klaus saw Caroline again looking as perfect as ever, he walked towards her slowly but when they were a few inches away he kneeled in front of her. He completely broke down, started to hyperventilate he looked as if he was having an anxiety attack. But he quickly composed himself still on his knees and he started to talk.

"You already know this love but... When I was a child, he always hurt me in any way he could. He beat me with anything _really_. He used to lock me, chain me like a dog in the dark for days with no food or water. It didn't matter how much I screamed no one came, I was alone. But I still was happy because I had my siblings someone had to protect them. Finn and Lijah especially Elijah whenever they tried to safe me, they got punished too. And he hurt me even harder. But there was a day I when I was 12 Elijah bought me my first sketchbook and some water paints, I was so happy. I spend the whole day drawing my horse. But when he came back drunk and violent as always, he made me go to the barn where my horse was and he killed him right in front of me. And then like always he whipped me until he fell asleep while he burned every drawing of my sketchbook. I cried; I begged my mother to protect me to not let him hurt me anymore but she always ignored me. It wasn't until he killed my brother that useless woman did something. And even then, she blamed me for everything. I despise her, I want her to suffer." He sarcastically laughed trying to hide his pain.

When they heard that all of them were shocked except Kol and Caroline who looked sad because no matter what he did no one deserved a childhood like that. The blonde-haired woman softly touched the left side of his face. When Klaus felt her soft small hand against his cheek, he closed his eyes lost in the sensation, it was like when they were dating it was nice to pretend for a little while. "Listen to me Kl-Nik just sit down on the couch."

But he didn't move and kept talking. "After so much abuse when I was sixteen, they diagnosed me with borderline personality disorder. I wasn't born with it but well the trauma is _still there_. Then we moved to Mystic Falls to start over again and then I meet you. You were so beautiful I mean you still are obviously. You were the only good thing I had aside from my siblings. But I knew that I would ruin you _eventually_ and that you wouldn't leave me so I lied to you. I wanted you to hate me because we both know the fact that anger is easier to deal with than pain. There was never a bet between me and Damon I would never do that to you, Caroline. I didn't want to ruin you. And then you told me you were pregnant and I was scared, I was so blind with rage for everything he did to me. I needed him to pay even if he was already dead. But I never meant what I said, the fact that there will be something that will link us forever makes me happy even though we won't get together. I know you hate me; I hate myself too. But after I sold my first painting, I came back to Mystic falls just to look for you. I called and your mother came out she said that you were happy in collage and that you wished I was dead. I understand why she did what she did, she wanted to protect you, to protect them. So, after crying for a few hours a man approached me and he sold me some cocaine and then well... I earned millions for my paintings I had the recognition I wanted but it wasn't worth it because _I was alone_ , why do I always have to be alone? I don't want to be _alone_. I hate this _solitude_. I came back the next year and she told me you were married. That was even worse than any hit Mikael ever gave me and cocaine wasn't enough so I started doing heroin I know it was fucked up but when I was high, I could see you and you didn't hate me most of the times. I know you were in my head but it was nice to pretend even if it was just for a little while. Just like now I know the moment I wake up I will be alone again. I broke up with Camille because let's be realistic, I will always choose you, Caroline. You were the only person who taught me how to love. And even though I won't be your last love like I promised you will always be my last. I tried to love someone else but it didn't work, it won't ever work. I love you. It's nice being honest too bad that you're just in my head."

The twenty-eight-year-old woman tried to reply him but she didn't know what to say or do. Everything she believed was a lie, he never used her like he said and he did came back looking for her. "Listen to me Nik you have to sit down. I'll clean your bruises and then you're going to sleep on the couch and when you wake up again, we will talk. Okay?"

The troubled artist lightly nodded, he stood up with Caroline's and Kol's help. He walked as best as he could and sat down on the couch.

"Care are you sure you want to let him spend the night here?" Her sister asked.

"What am I supposed to do then? Let him out and freeze to death?" She rhetorically asked.

"I hate him but I don't want him to die. But what about Hope and Lizzie, they don't want to see him." The brunette replied.

"Kol tired them out they won't wake up until 11am at least." Katherine added.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. Kol go to the bathroom and bring me the medical kit." Care ordered.

Ten minutes later Caroline cleaned his bruises and bandage it protectively. Then they helped him to lay down on the couch after his brother took of his shoes and pulled three warm blankets over him since he was still shaking. They all left to go to sleep again except Caroline who was staring at him quietly.

"Will you be there when I wake up love?" Klaus coughed.

"I will. But now you have to rest. Goodnight Nik." She softly said before leaving the room.

"Goodnight love." He said before he drifted to sleep.


	8. Lizzie's Stars, Hope's emotions

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs (Mostly Cocaine and heroin mentions) and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it. This chapter will include drug references. AND! Klaus has a mental disorder (borderline personality disorder). He matches that disorder so bad… So yeah if you are offended don't read it. Also, some mentions of child abuse (Cause Mikael is a piece of sh*t).**

 **So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story. Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope: Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired.**

 ** _If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^_**

 **I'll update 'Where you left your heart' soon.**

 **A special thanks to my lovely friend Eliliyah for her amazing ideas and helping me with lots of medical stuff! Well… without further ado here's Chapter eight.**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together, he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter Eight:**

Klaus woke up with one of the worst headaches of his life and that was _saying something._ After five minutes he managed to sit up opening his gorgeous stormy blue eyes. He moaned in disgust because the moment he saw the first rays of the sun he felt a shooting pain in the back of his head.

"How did you sleep Klaus?" Caroline's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Where am I? What are you doing here love?" The handsome artist asked shocked. He had no memory whatsoever of what happened after he broke up with Camille.

"You came at 3 am screaming and crying punching the door." She explained him handing him a glass of water.

"Fuck. I'm sorry love." He whispered drinking the entire glass of water. "The girls didn't saw me like that, did they?" He let out a relieved sigh when his old love told him that his children didn't see him drunk.

"Yesterday you said some shocking things…" Caroline started.

"I-I don't even remember a thing I've said love." Klaus tried to cover his face protecting him from the sun.

"I'll give you an ibuprofen and then you're taking a shower, you smell horribly and my children won't see their father looking the way you look." The beautiful blonde went to her kitchen and grabbed one pill while refilling the glass of water.

"Here you go." Once she gave him the pill, he shallowed it without even drinking water.

"Thanks love." He closed his eyes taking deep breaths, he really hoped he didn't say anything stupid while he was intoxicated.

"You can lay down for a few more minutes. It's only 7 am and the girls won't be up until 10 am." She explained.

"What did I say the night before?" He asked.

"You said many things Klaus… About Mikael, about Henrik, Esther, Camille, _me_." Caroline answer.

"You know, don't you? That's why you're acting so kind because you feel pity of me." He was instantly upset, he didn't want no one's pity.

"No, I'm being kind because the father of my children was at my doorstep wearing nothing but a Henley and some jeans knocking on my door, your hands were bloody, you couldn't even stand!" Caroline snapped angrily.

"Forgive me love. Thank you for taking care of me." The handsome man honestly replied.

"You're welcome… Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline whispered.

"About what? Henrik? Yo-" Caroline interrupted him.

"That you came back a few months later. Why didn't you call me? I needed you, I was sixteen, bulimic and pregnant with twins!"

"Five months later I sold my first painting, I was so proud of myself but my only thought was about how much I wanted to spend what I earned with you. So, I came back to this _cursed_ town looking for you but you weren't there. I knocked on your door and your mother came out telling me about how much you hated me, that I meant nothing to you and that you were already engaged and that you _finished_ the pregnancy. So, I left and never came back. If I knew she lied to me I would had gone to New Orleans looking for you. I would never had left you, Caroline." He confessed.

"My mother would never do _that_ to me. She knew how much I loved you, how much I needed you." Caroline whispered refusing to accept her mother lied to her.

"I did come back for you, Caroline." He whispered staring at her beautiful big blue eyes.

"Why you came back?" She whispered.

"Because those months without you were a living nightmare. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate a thing I survived by eating some energy bars and coffee. The worst part was that I couldn't take you out of my mind and sometimes… Sometimes while I was lying on my bed, I was constantly thinking _what if_ we had a daughter who looks just like you and if we were _extremely_ lucky, she would have your attitude too. God knows how hard would it be to raise a _mini me_." The artist tried to joke.

"We weren't that lucky Lizzie might be like me but she is nothing like me. All her mood swings come from you… But Hope has your looks but my attitude. They're both perfect." Caroline explained proudly.

"I missed you every day that's why I came back. I needed to know that you were okay. That you didn't abort… I was horrible to you back then. But not because I didn't love you but because I didn't want you to blame me." He looked away.

" _Blame you_? For what?" The twenty-eight-year-old asked.

"For ruining your life. You were only sixteen, Caroline. Bulimic and pregnant. I thought you would eventually _leave me_ so I pushed you away before you could _hurt me_. I told you, I made a bet with Damon but I was lying. There was no bet I just wanted you to hate me. To forget about me." Klaus started.

"You didn't ruin my life. Thanks to you I have the two most wonderful children anyone could ask for. As much as I love my life now twelve years ago, I was terrified, lost, my mother looked at me the same way Bill did as if I was a _disappointment_ so I left. I called Hayley and told her everything and she told me to move with her because after all that was my house too. Then I meet my father's side of the family and they were so kind, so welcoming." She explained him.

"It turns out that your ' _father'_ Bill wasn't really your father." He said.

"No, my mother divorced my dad when Hayley was six but they kept _seeing_ each other but around the time she met Bill, she became blinded by him. She wanted to make a family with him whatever it took. So, when she found out she was pregnant she told him I was his and since I came out blonde with blue eyes, he didn't suspect a thing until I was older. And you already know how it turned out." She said drinking coffee from her mug.

"What is it about our mothers trying to lie to their husbands about us?" He joked for a moment.

"I really don't know… Esther is a monster we both know that but my mother is a good mother."

"My mother is a monster but yours love, is a manipulative liar. She knew I came, I begged her to give me your phone. And she locked the door in my face." He spat.

"I will speak with my mother later." She concluded.

"What will happen to us now love?" The artist asked.

"What do you mean? There's no _us._ There won't ever be an us _ever_ again." Caroline stared at her ex who looked like a deer caught in the lights.

"Why not? I'm a changed man Caroline. I'm still that same kid who fell for you all those years ago. I am not doing drugs. I-I can be a good father!" He tried to convince her to at least let her see their children.

"But I am not the same girl you fell in love twelve years ago. Now I am responsible of the lives of two children, two very sensitive children and I must do what's best for them. This is not about you and me it's about _them_."

"I am thinking about them! I want to spend time with my children. Is that so much to ask love?"

"Yes, yes, it is! Don't you see how hard is has been for them? They never had a father for eleven years and then a week ago they found out it was you. How did you think they feel? This isn't about you Klaus. Hope is _depressed_ all the time, she barely smiles. Now that Kol is here she is starting to smile more but she acts as if she was sick because she doesn't feel safe from you. You were her _hero_ , she admired you so much but since your stupid fiancé couldn't keep her mouth shut, now my child is heartbroken. As for Lizzie, she has a different way of processing things. She never admired you, you were just Hope's favourite artist but when she met the _real_ you, she did like you. She trusted you enough to let you hold her and that coming from her is a lot. But then again Camille screwed up everything. We could have told them with time and on my terms. But now it's too late." She softly said.

"I left her. I broke off the engagement. I never even loved her. She was just there always following me like a lost puppy so I didn't feel _alone_." The curly haired man said.

"Do you see that there's people who love you but you just push them away? Stop pushing away everyone who cares about you. All your siblings do, Kol spend the entire day trying to make you like a good guy even though what you did. Because it's more than obvious it was you the one who punched him a week ago. I do care about you… I want you to be healthy you need to be mentally stable if you want to spend time alone with Hope and Lizzie. You have serious issues Klaus but you don't have to be alone. Just talk to someone." Caroline stared at him worryingly when she was his eyes were all watery as if he was ready to cry and breakdown once again.

"I don't deserve them, I don't deserve you, _I deserve nothing._ Henrik is dead because of me, my children think I am the villain of their story, you won't ever fully forgive me. _What do I have left_ then? I was so angry when I was a teenager, I wanted to prove to Mikael I wasn't like him, that I could be successful. But that bastard won once again. I lost you, I lost everything." The handsome Mikaelson covered his face with his hands.

Knowing as well as she did Caroline knew he would eventually break down once again or worse he would have one of his anger fits. The smart blonde sat next to him, softly grasping his shoulder calming him _almost_ instantly.

"All those things he did… Not even a monster would do that to his own children. Mikael was just pure evil, from the moment he first lay a hand on you. You were just a _child_ , a five-year-old little boy, you've lived things no human should live. You and I might not be on the best terms but let me tell you something. You didn't kill Henrik, Mikael did. I understand why you beat him up. He deserved to die. However, you can't let this darkness you have inside to consume you. You need help. Maybe you're not doing cocaine or heroin anymore but you still have that rage, the anger, the pain. All this auto destructive behaviour has to stop."

"I-I don't know how to stop hating myself. I've done so many horrible things…" He muttered.

"You did. However, I still happen to think that you're someone worth knowing. I would love the girls meet the same sweet man I feel for a long time ago. I know they will like you." From the moment her words came out of her mouth he stared at her meeting her gaze, he knew she was being honest and that warmed his heart. He always knew his Caroline was the most forgiving and kind person he's ever met.

"Do you really believe that?" The dirty blonde grabbed her hand caressing it with his thumb.

"I know so. Let's make a deal. During Christmas we will have a truce, I let you stay here and spend the festivities with us and when we go back home if you go to therapy and they say that you are mentally stable I will let you spend time alone with them. But only if I get evidence that you are capable of taking care of them." She suggested.

"I already bought a very nice apartment just across from where you live, I also bought a gallery to open it in New Orleans so I can be there for you, for Hope and for Lizzie." He quickly explained.

"Seriously? How did you know where we live?" Care asked shocked.

"I asked your mom." He tried to hide the truth by smiling adorably something that her children did all the time which confirmed he was lying.

"Niklaus Mikaelson don't lie to me." Caroline scolded him.

"I asked Marcel, he is my finance manager. Elijah hired him ten years ago because we both know I would had spent everything on drugs, hookers and expensive cars… We became really good friends and now he is my manager. Marcel is from New Orleans, he knows the entire city so I've asked him to get your direction and ten minutes later he told me everything I needed to know." Klaus quickly explained.

"Marcel? As in Marcel Gerard?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you know him?" The handsome man asked.

"He is Josh boss. Long story short when I was four months pregnant, I was carrying some bags, he came to me and insisted to help me out. He was my age, he was so sweet and such a great guy. We instantly became best friends." She explained to him.

"Is this Josh guy your boyfriend?" He asked his voice filled with jealousy.

"Hope was the flower girl of the wedding…"Caroline said.

"You're not wearing a ring. I want to meet this Josh boy." He said with a special hate when he mentioned Josh's name.

"He is dating my cousin Aiden, he is gay." She said.

"I like him more than I did before." He smiled.

" _Sure, you did_. You really should have a shower, you don't smell that great. Come to my bath have a long shower and then I'll give your clothes. Meanwhile we will throw those ones you're wearing to the nearest washing machine. See? This is why I love my house I have four different washing machines." She rambled adorably.

"Why do you have so many washing machines, love?" Klaus asked.

"I have twins, both of them are girl scouts, Katherine, Hayley, Jackson, Josh and Stefan bought them enough clothes for an entire lifetime. Besides we're six people living there."

"Has Katerina ever used the washing machine?" He already knew the answer.

"No… When it comes to her designer clothing, she takes them to her trust worthy dry cleaner." She laughed.

"That does sound like her."

"Yes, cooking and washing clothes are not her thing." She said thinking about her best friends' inability of doing the easiest things.

"What things do the girls like?" He asked.

"Hope likes art, painting and drawing, animals, she also loves helping us to cook and school. She is in three art clubs, one where they make different plays of famous stories, then one where she is learning how to play the violin and a very advanced art class. She's the only one eleven-year-old while the rest of the class are sixteen-seventeen, she loves it." The twenty-eight-year-old proudly said of her oldest daughter.

"That's impressive. Does she have friends?" The thirty-year-old asked knowing about his youngest daughter inability to make them.

"Yes, she's very popular. She's always helping other students to adapt if they're new or they are sad, Hope has a heart of gold. Her best friends are Hannah and Annie they go to the same class."

"And Lizzie?"

"She can't stand them. She feels out of place when they come home to have sleepovers with Hope. She doesn't even want to say hello to them no matter how hard I try. She is not good socializing with other kids aside from her sister."

"I wasn't good socializing with anyone except for my siblings." Klaus confessed.

"Oh, believe me I know, you only spoke to Rebekah and Kol when we were younger. As for Lizzie likes more complex things, when she was little, she did things that weren't normal for a child her age." She started explaining.

"What things?"

"When she was a year old, she was still crawling when Hope could already walk and say some short words like 'mama', 'up' and a few more but Lizzie could already say full sentences. She started reading at the age of two and when she was three, she was reading books like the chronicles of Narnia and already knew the entire periodic table. That wasn't normal for someone so tiny. When they started kindergarten, she got spelled within the first day because she hit a boy with one of her books. I tried four different schools that offered her nice gifted programs but none of them were good enough for her. The kids either made fun of her because she was too smart or she just talked back to her teachers because she was bored in class. I was tired of seeing her struggling because she clearly didn't want to go to any of the schools, so I am home schooling her for now and once Christmas is over, we'll look for another school. Though Lizzie can't go to any school of New Orleans." She explained.

"Why not? If it's for money I'll pay for everything." He said.

"No, it's not for money. She managed to get expelled from all of them. Her first school was _'Metairie Park Country Day School'_ she got expelled after hitting another child who made fun of Hope, her second school was _'Isidore Newman School'_ one teacher grounded her because she thought she was cheating on her maths test and that was enough for her to have a massive tantrum Lizzie doesn't like to be called a cheater, the third school was _'St. Martin's Episcopal School'_ she liked her teacher and she had one friend but there was this girl who constantly made fun of her she was three years older and the daughter of the headmistress when she finally had enough she broke the girl's nose after the bully destroyed Lizzie's painting, she worked very hard for it, it was the first time she was crying when they called me to go to pick her up. And her last school was _'Louise S. McGehee School'_ she just hated it no matter how hard I tried for her to give it a chance."

"Who was that woman and that little bully?" The handsome artist asked.

"That's not important. Don't do anything!"

"Have they ever apologized?"

"No, she managed to expel my child from that school. That woman is raising a little spoiled brat." She rolled her eyes annoyed thinking about the past.

"I'll pay them a visit. No one makes my children cry and get away with it." He promised.

"No, you won't. It's not worth it." She tried to persuade him.

"Fine, let's do it your way. What does Lizzie like?" The handsome artist asked again.

"She likes astronomy, science, animals. She wants to be three things in her life, an astronomist, a biologist like her aunt and a mathematician. So, she loves anything related to that. She also loves to play the piano, cooking, drawing. She mostly draws things she sees in the street, animals…"

"Well if someone could successfully achieve all of that that would be her."

"Yes, she has a brilliant mind and a lot of _attitude_ for such a tiny child." She commented.

Before Klaus could say anything, the adults were interrupted by the sounds of small footprints mixed with some wheezing and coughing sounds. Both adults shared one last look when the little child started whispering. "Mom? Mommy where are you, you're not in your bedroom."

"I'm here Lizzie." Caroline sweetly said.

"Why are you awake so early momm- What is he doing here? Haven't I warned you what would happen to you if you tried to hurt my mom again." The eleven-year-old stared at her father pointing at Klaus who silently looked at Caroline asking for help.

"Lizzie, your fat-" Her mother started before the little blonde interrupted her again.

"Klaus, his name is Klaus not _father_. Niklaus Mikaelson."

" _Klaus,"_ Her mother corrected herself before continuing. "He will stay with us until Christmas is over."

The youngest Forbes had her mouth wide open in shock not understanding the situation a day ago her mother told her that she wouldn't force them to see their father if they didn't want to and now, he was suddenly in her grandma's house.

"You know I don't like changes. You said that you wouldn't pressure me to talk to him mom. Why is he here?" The child tried to hold her choughs.

"Because he didn't have anywhere to go and he was in _pain_." Her mother slowly explained.

"Are you in pain?" The eleven-year-old pouted. "Like my mother was when you abandoned her? Like when I have an asthma attack? It's not a nice feeling and I had so many of them… Like when Hope and I were babies fighting for our lives while you just had fun with pretty ladies, paintings while traveling around the world? You don't know what real pain is, my mommy does all _thanks to you_ …" The child hissed at her father.

"Lizzie, enough. Why are you awake so early? It's just 7 am." Caroline quickly tried to change the subject.

"Grandma's air purifier is horrible, the air is contaminated and I cough a lot! My throat hurts a lot, mommy. You can leave now Klaus." Their child sat between her parents putting more distance between Klaus and Caroline.

"Lizzie... Do you think that's something I would say to him?" Caroline said trying to make her daughter behave properly.

"Umm no… But that's because you are the nicest and prettiest woman in this world, I'm not." Lizzie pouted staring at her mother sadly.

"Of course, you are. You are one of the nicest people I know. But remember the classes baby treat others the way-"

"You want to be treated, I know but… Klaus makes me _angry_ I have to treat him bad just the way he treated you." The child replied as if Klaus wasn't there.

"You don't have to treat him bad because of me Lizzie. Whatever is going on between Klaus and I, you don't have to get involved okay? I am the adult not you Lizzie."

"But then who will protect you when he hurts you again! Hope can't even say his name without crying, I even told her I would convince you to buy us a dog, well not buying a dog we want to adopt one from a shelter because they don't have families and they need love… But that's not the point, the thing is that he broke my sister and I can't not allow him to do the same to you! Because I love you." Lizzie moved away from her father sitting on her mother's lap with her little hands around her neck.

"I love you too but if you can't say something nice then don't say it Lizzie. Try to be nice to him just for today." Caroline tried to make her youngest daughter give Klaus a chance.

"I'll think about it. Klaus you stink." Lizzie covered her nose.

"LIZZIE!" Caroline scolded her.

"I am not being rude mom, I meant it he smells like Bourbon street the day after Mardi Gras. You need to shower Klaus." The child said with her little adorable voice.

"I'll go to have a shower if you don't mind love." Klaus said looking at Caroline who nodded her head.

"Caroline, her name is Caroline not love." The small blonde child corrected again.

"Sorry little one." He said standing up walking to Caroline's bathroom to have a long shower. He really needed one.

After one hour of getting ready Klaus finally came out of Caroline's old bathroom. Luckily for him his ex-girlfriend still had some of his old clothes from when they were teenagers. Unfortunately for him that meant that his clothes were from more than a decade ago, not really his style but he had no other choice but to wear them.

When he slowly walked towards the kitchen, he saw his brother eating waffles talking to Katherine, Hayley and Caroline. Liz was acting as if she was reading newspaper while staring at him with scorn, not that he cares at the slightest about her and her opinions about him. Finally, his children were silently staring at him eating their breakfast.

"Brother you finally bless us with your presence." Kol said moving aside so his eldest brother could sit next to him.

"Yes… Good morning, sweethearts." Klaus softly said to his children but neither of them replied.

"Girls, we've talked about this." Caroline whispered to her children.

"Good morning Nikki." Lizzie winked at him but Hope was quiet.

"I don't want to talk to him he is not my hero anymore." Hope whispered in Lizzie's ear.

"I know but he is not going to leave until Christmas is over. Just say one thing or two Hope our gifts are at risk we can't be mean or rude until we get them. What if mom bought you a dog?" Lizzie whispered to Hope who nodded sadly.

"Morning." The eldest twin shortly replied.

"How did you two slept?" Klaus tried to start a conversation.

"I woke up because I couldn't stop coughing. How do you think I slept?" Lizzie moaned in pain when her sister poked her arm. "I mean I had better nights." The small blonde smiled showing her dimples to him.

"I slept perfectly fine." Hope quietly replied eating her waffle as fast as she could so she could go back to her room.

"I had better nights too." Klaus smiled sadly.

"I'm done, can I go now?" The strawberry blonde immediately stood up trying to leave.

"Sure… Go sit on the couch." Caroline gave her permission to leave the table.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, you were her hero. Now you're not." Lizzie explained him even though everyone was fully aware.

"You don't sound as disappointed as your sister. I wasn't your hero, was I?" The handsome artist asked.

"A hero is someone you admire a lot. Do I look like I admire you? I admire Neil Armstrong, Stephen Hawking, Richard Feynman and Blake Jordan Marshall." Lizzie explained to her father who looked hurt.

"Lizzie, remember don't be rude." Hayley remained her niece who nodded.

"I wasn't being rude, I just answered his question. He didn't go to space, he just has a bad attitude and paints astonishing paintings." The little blonde explained.

"So, you like my paintings?" Klaus tried a different approach.

"Yes, they're very pretty you're incredibly talented. Seriously. Just because I am against you doesn't mean I don't appreciate art." The child sassily replied.

"Your mother told me you like astronomy." Klaus started.

"Yes, I like it a lot." The child exclaimed surprised.

"What's your favourite planet? And constellation?"

"My favourite planet are Neptune and Saturn and my favourite constellation is hydra."

"Hydra has quite a twisted story."

"So do you." Lizzie said without any hint of malice.

"Lizzie! Come here." Her twin sat on the couch hiding from Klaus.

Once she finished her waffle, she ran towards her sister's who was watching the tv. Hope covered her entire body with their scooby doo warm blanket. Lizzie knew why she was acting so weird, it was because she didn't want to see Klaus. The youngest twin covered herself entirely with the blanket.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why is he here Lizzie?" Hope asked.

"I don't really know. Mom said he was in pain." Lizzie whispered.

"I don't care that he is in pain. I'm in pain too, Lizzie I want to cry." The eldest twin bit her lower lip trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Don't cry again please. Let's go watch a movie or play Pokémon sun. I can let you win the next combat." The small blonde held her sister's hands softly.

"I rather play Animal Crossing." Hope whispered back.

"Okay! You have such a pretty town Hope I'm so proud. I'll go to get our Nintendos, alright? Stay right here."

"Please don't be late, don't leave me alone Lizzie."

"I'll be back in less than a minute." Lizzie took off the blanket and ran towards her bedroom.

"Hey there, hiding from Niklaus underneath a grey blanket." A voice interrupted Hope's thoughts.

"I'm still hurt. I don't understand why he is here uncle Kol. We like you but he _hurt_ us, he hurt my mom, lied to us… We don't want Klaus near us."

"I know you are hurt." Kol started.

"I'm _very_ hurt. I want him to leave." The child said with special emphasis the last part.

"But it's Christmas." Her uncle tried to join all the family together, but as he suspected it would be a very difficult thing to do.

"I don't care. Kol please just leave me alone." Hope grabbed her blanket once again covering herself completely with it.

Not knowing exactly what to do Kol just sat down trying to make his niece talk. When Henrik was sad or afraid of their father what actually helped him was to talk with Kol, Rebekah or Klaus. Kol always knew Klaus was Henrik's favourite brother but he also knew he was his _second_ favourite brother.

"I know how you feel little devil." The handsome Mikaelson whispered.

"No, you don't. Only Lizzie does." The dark blonde complained.

"What makes you think I don't?" He asked.

"Because you don't please uncle Kol leave me alone." Hope muttered hiding under her blanket.

"Alright…" He acted as if he was about to leave but then he grabbed her blanket again pulling it away from Hope to at least see her face.

"Give me my blanket I'm cold." Hope stood up pulling her blanket towards her but Kol was far too strong for her.

"Let's do something together! Yesterday you were so happy… Why are you sad Hope?" He used her name for the first time.

"I am sick. Mom tell him to give me my blanket back. I knew letting you stay here would only bring us more problems." The eleven-year-old rambled.

"What do you mean? What have I done?" Kol says.

"Nothing, you did nothing is it so hard to understand that I want to be alone?!" She raised her adorable voice.

"Okay, okay sorry…" Kol gave Hope her blanket but he turned around to Caroline asking silently what to do because the eldest twin started to cry.

"I don't forgive you." Hope wiped out some of her tears. She saw her mother was coming closer, possibly to hug her because everyone knows that snuggles are the best thing against sadness but she didn't want to be near her mother either.

"Hope, what's wrong baby?" Her mother asked.

That was the child's last straw. First her hero turns out to be a _villain_ , then she finds out that her mother- the most extraordinary woman in her life lied to them their entire lives, she also lied when she promised that if they didn't want to talk to Klaus they wouldn't have to. All they did was lie to them and she was sick of it. She tried to act as if she was okay for one week but she just couldn't keep pretending anymore.

"What's wrong? Are you _serious_? I always thought you were an honest person mom, I was so proud of you but all you've ever done was lie to me! First you tell me my dad was a good person and then when we find out it's him." She pointed at her father with a face full of disappointment. "I grabbed auntie Kat's iPad and looked for you. You are a horrible person, you insult people, you take bad things for your body. I'm ashamed of you. When Lizzie said that having a dad was stupid, she was right! I don't want a father like _you_. You destroy everything you touch. But you won't destroy us because we never needed you." Hope was exploding like a supernova tired of everything she held back for the last past week. The child turned to her mother and cried even harder because she felt guilty for what she was about to say.

"He is bad, but you are even worse than him. I never lied to you, not once in my entire life. Why didn't you tell me? Did you honestly thought that I would be angry at you mommy? You were my other hero but now all I see is a liar. You promised me you would give us time! But here he is! All you've ever done was to lie! Lie after lie! I'm sick of it. And it hurts because I love you, I love you so much. I tried to act as if I was okay but I'm not I'm so angry. I can't even look at you…"

"Hope-" Caroline tried to say something but no words came out but her eyes started to get all glassy. She never thought neither of her children would ever tell her something as hurtful as that.

"NO! Don't you see he is the reason everything is breaking?! Lizzie already had two attacks since we came here, she doesn't sleep at nights I hear her coughing all the time, her inhalators seems like they stopped working! They don't help her like they used to! We all know what can trigger her attacks, powerful emotions like anger, dust, pollen, cold temperatures... I've always been careful mom. But now it doesn't matter if I try to protect her, she gets sick anyway. All those attacks started after him. He is horrible and you are dumb to believe he will change! All he does is to make Lizzie sicker! Why can't none of you see it? What will happen if Lizzie dies? Cause if she dies, I'm going with her."

"Your sister isn't going anywhere and neither are you. You are furious and I understand that you are angry with me but don't blame your mother for my actions… But you won't ever have to worry about your sister's health. She is going to have a very long life. Okay sweetheart?" Klaus said softly caressing Caroline's hand in support.

"She's still a liar, so are all of you!" Hope screamed angrily at the adults of the room. She saw her mother was going to hug her but the child was faster and ran towards the bathroom locking herself in the room before anyone could stop her.

"You broke my heart Klaus! This is all your fault!" The child screamed from behind the door.

Caroline knocked on the bathroom's door waiting for her daughter to open the door. But she didn't open the door, she was angry and hurt and she wanted her mother to know.

"Hope, open the door." Caroline begged.

"No, I don't want to see any of you." The child cried.

"Hope I didn't saw your Nintendo! Where did yo-" The youngest blonde stopped talking when she saw her mother with red eyes, she recognized that sign. It usually meant her mother was about to cry, which was unacceptable because her mother only deserved love. "Mommy what's wrong? What did you do Klaus?"

"I'v-" The handsome artist was about to reply but Hope interrupted him.

"They lied to us Lizzie!" Hope cried.

"Yes… But mom love us! You can't be pissed at mom, she's mom! Open the door and we'll talk." The little blonde tried to convince her sister.

"NO! You will only try to make me forgive mom. I won't she lied to us!" The eldest twin complained.

"Hope this is not mom's fault it's Klaus. Everything is his fault. Remember our deal we act kind until our Christmas gifts are secure. We both know Klaus is going to leave the moment things don't go his way. He is those kinds of men aunt Kat warned us about." Lizzie said.

"What kind of things you've told my children about me?" Klaus snapped staring at Katherine who only smirked at him.

"I've only raised them to be strong little females who will never depend on a man. You should be thanking me, after all I've done the job you never did."

"You own us so much money of child support. I've done my calculations. Do you know how many stars we can buy that much money Hope?! I can have more stars." The child excitedly said.

"Since when do you have a star?" Kol asked shocked.

"I don't have one, I have sixteen! Auntie Kat bought them for me after I made her win a thousand hundred dollars! It was so easy, pure mathematics on the stock exchange!" The child said sweetly smiling at her aunt.

"You did what? Katherine!" Caroline said shocked.

"I've always known you were the kind of girl who would use innocent children to do her bidding." Klaus snapped.

"Hey! My aunt Kat is the best. It was my idea I wanted to help her because she had no money! One time I entered her room and saw her in only her Victoria secret red underwear talking to a man called Manson! She needed a camera to take pictures! He is the one who bought her all the sho-"

"Lizzie, sweetie what was our deal?" The beautiful Bulgarian said before her niece could unknowingly humiliate her more.

"Not to tell mommy or uncle Stefan or auntie Hayley. I'm sorry I didn't mean to... The thing is that I have my own stars they are close to the Sagittarius constellation because I was born November 30. It's an investment for the future once life on earth is over, I must take you somewhere safe mom! So, I bought sixteen stars I even named them all." The child proudly smiled.

"How much did those stars cost?" Kol asked shocked he wanted to buy one too.

"There are several packs uncle Kol, I choose the binary star gift pack! It's a system of two stars. And since I bought eight, I have sixteen stars."

"Why do you have eight of those packs?" Stefan asks.

"I was eight when we won the money so I bought one pack for each year I had back then. Auntie Kat has half of that money in my bank account. She is the best aunt ever and you too auntie Hayley. So, I named all of them, I named them after important people for me. There's a Caroline Forbes star, Hayley Marshall star, Hope Forbes star, Stefan Salvatore star, Katerina's Star, Jackson and Mary's… I named them after the people I love the most."

"That's so sweet." Her uncle said.

"If I knew you back then I would have bought a star for you and Henrik."

"Lizzie stop talking about stars this is important! Klaus lied to us! He is not our dad…" The eldest twin was in full on denial mode.

"Well, I know you don't like Klaus. I don't either he is a bad person who hurt mom. But biologically speaking he is." Lizzie whispered trying not to hurt Hope's feelings.

"Lizzie, I don't need now scientific facts I need your support." Hope sniffed crying harder.

"You always have my support! You are my sister! Open the door, maybe we can convince mom to buy us our pets!" Lizzie cheered her sister up the best she could.

"Will I be able to adopt a dog if I open the door?" Hope negotiated.

"Fine. Once we go back home, we can go to adopt a rescue dog." Caroline agreed after six years of both her children begging for one.

Seeing how it worked for her sister. Lizzie tried to get her dream pet but before she could even open her mouth her mother told her. "Don't even think about it."

"Why? You will get her a dog but you won't get me the pet I want mom! Is it because she doesn't like Klaus? I don't like him either. Please I want a b-" Lizzie tried to fight for the pet she wanted.

"What is that pet you want so much sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"Hear this." Hayley laughed to herself.

"I want a black mamba!" The little clapped her hands.

Both Mikaelson siblings didn't know what to say or do they were shocked because why on earth a child who likes space and science would want a mamba for? Lizzie stared at them as if she was studying their reactions and if her little angry face was any clue of what she was thinking it wasn't a good signal.

"Why everyone puts the same face! I want one. They are very fast snakes."

"I know. I got bitten by one once." Kol explains.

"It was a dry bite-" Klaus interrupted his brother.

"What were you two doing in Africa? Hope open the door or I will tear it down."

"How? Lizzie you're not even 4'7" tall how are you supposed to break the door down?"

"I sold a painting in Kenya and your uncle came with me, we were in a fancy restaurant in the middle forest and your uncle thought that the smartest thing to do was to try to touch it… We took him to the hospital and as you can see, he is perfectly fine." Klaus explained to his daughter.

"Hope open the door." Hayley told her niece who without any hesitation opened the door but then she closed the door again.

When Hayley entered the bathroom, she saw her niece siting in the bathtub with her hands covering her face. She could hear Hope's sniffs and her soft cries. Hope normally never cried, the times Hayley saw her niece crying were because she had a fight with Lizzie or because she was scared. The hazel eyed biologist sat down next to Hope who snuggled her when she saw her aunt sat next to her.

"You didn't take the news too well, did you?"

"No…" The child wiped her tears again.

"I understand your anger little wolf but it's not your mother's fault. You have to understand that when you were born what your mom was worried about was if you and Lizzie would be strong enough to go home. But it's not exactly Klaus' fault either…" Her aunt started.

"Now you're defending him too?"

"No, he did awful things but he did try to be there before and now he is trying again. I understand you don't want to see him. I wouldn't even look at him either. But this anger inside of you will only hurt you." Hayley caressed Hope's soft hair.

"When did he come back? Why didn't we see him?" The child whispered.

"You weren't born yet."

"So not only mom lied to us she made my dad go away?" Hope cried harder.

"No! She didn't know it either, they both were victims of the situation." Hayley explained leaving out a lot of details.

"I just don't want him in my life. I decided it." The eldest child said.

"You've always asked for your dad and now that you see him you don't want to even let him talk to you?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him. He betrayed my mom, she told me she was sick when she was young and he knew. He knew and yet he left her, it doesn't matter that he came back. He left. Maybe it's better this way."

"What are you afraid of Hope?" Her aunt finally asked.

"It's a secret."

"We don't have secrets between us my little wolf."

The girl inhaled softly staring at her aunt, her eyes were all red and puffy from her tears. "I have to protect my family."

"What do you mean?"

"Grandma Mary always says that Lizzie is special like grandpa was. They are crazy smart; her mind is extraordinary I know that. She can learn things so fast, she never forgets anything, Lizzie's brilliant but... When it comes to people, she isn't good. Which I don't understand. But people think she is rude or mean when in reality she isn't, kids dislike her because they think she is weird and I hate it. They don't see it but Lizzie is good she is always trying to help another like mom taught us. She is the best person ever and she always puts us first."

"You are just as extraordinary as she is you know, that right?"

"Of course, I know I don't have to know the speed of light or how the flow of time is different in the event horizon. But that's not the point. The thing is that they don't like Lizzie because they don't understand her. Grandpa was misunderstood too and he end up killing himself. Don't try to deny it I heard grandma Mary blaming grandma Liz. That snake bite wasn't an accident, he let the snake bite him." Hope explained.

Hayley stared shocked at her niece. Neither Mary or her mother ever talked about her father when the girls were around except if it was to talk about his numerous studies of the wild life of Louisiana. "I don't underst-"

"Don't you see it? Grandma Liz didn't want grandpa be near mommy cause she fell in love with another man even though mom was grandpa's baby he got sad and let a snake bite him. Mom has been dealing with problems with the food, she said herself that she wasn't happy with her body even though she was the captain of the cheerleaders, top grades, lots of friends... She had the perfect life but if it wasn't for me and Lizzie, she would still be doing those bad things with the food. Both of them suffered the same auntie Hayley they were scared of rejection! First grandma rejects grandpa and then he decides to die, mom was scared of rejection so she puked everything she ate. I don't want Lizzie to be like either of them."

"Lizzie won't be like neither of them Hope, your sister is her own little person. You just can't close yourself to new things in life just because you're afraid that Lizzie won't like it."

"It's not that! If there's something I like but she doesn't she supports me because she is my sister and that's what sisters do. Always be there for each other. I do the same because let's be honest it bores me those space documentaries but Lizzie loves them so I watch every single one with her. My friends don't like her either and I almost got into a fight in school because they said something stupid about Lizzie. But the thing is that she doesn't care about what others say to her, you can have a class full of students say mean things to her and she wont even hesitate before hitting them but if someone Lizzie opens her heart to says something mean to her, she gets very sad. Remember when she was seven and mom grounded her because she got angry and broke mom's favourite lamp? Mom only said she was disappointed then Lizzie had an asthma attack and the first thing she said when she could talk again is that if mom didn't love her anymore-" The responsible sister keep explaining her point of view.

"Yeah I remember it was very scary for everyone…"

"If I let Klaus in, I know she will love him very quickly. Because I see how he acts and he is just like Lizzie when she gets angry, they act the same exact way. We all know how fast she will fall for all his British charm. And if that happens and then he decides to leave like he did before Lizzie will be heartbroken. Seeing my family history dealing with sadness I rather not take any risks."

"You are the best sister anyone could ask for Hope, I know you are scared but after Christmas Lizzie has her regular check-ups, she will feel much better! And Klaus won't leave you." Hayley said.

"How can you be so sure?" Hope fearfully asked.

"He's been through a lot, many, many bad things and now he is here. Seeing that he has children of his own- he won't let the story repeat itself. He already loves you and your sister."

"If his father didn't love him why doesn't he love us?" The child wisely asked.

"He does love you and your sister. That's why he is here. Besides now you have more uncles and aunts! Even one cousin."

"I don't really like Henrik."

"Why not? He is adorable."

"Because he understands Lizzie better than I do and he doesn't even talk… Not that it matters to me, he is still a person and we must respect everyone but I'm Lizzie's best friend not him."

"Of course, you are her best friend. Do you know what she's been up to when she can't sleep?"

"Let me guess is she trying to solve one of those _millennial problems_?" Hope guessed.

"No, she's been quite busy trying to put together all the paintings you destroyed."

"Impossible I broke them into tiny pieces."

"So, imagine the job she has." Hayley laughed at her niece's shocked face.

"Why is she spending her nights trying to fix my broken paintings?" Hope asked shocked.

"Because she knows how important it's for you."

"I don't want her to get sicker. I would talk to Klaus, he could teach me how to draw and paint better but... What if lizzie-"

"Stop worrying about Lizzie, she is going to be okay." Hayley assured her.

"I can't stop worrying auntie Hayley. Have you ever stopped worrying about mom?"

"What? No. Nope. She is my baby sister."

"And Lizzie's mine!" Hope started to laugh when Hayley started tickling her.

"Stop!" Her niece sweetly laughed.

"Do you feel better?" Her aunt asked.

"Yes, I'm calmer now. Don't tell aunt Kat this but you are my all-time favourite aunt." Hope whispered.

"It's our secret." The brunette kissed her two fingers while her niece did the same and they interlaced their fingers together. It was their own special pinky promise.

"I'll speak to mom and Klaus later… Can't we just go to the mall or the cinema? We can tell Lizzie we're going to watch Detective Pikachu, she'll be in the car in record time." Hope begged.

"Alright but you are going to hug your mother the moment we leave the bathroom." Hayley ordered.

"Yes…" Hope said standing up walking out of the bathroom. She was surprised again when she saw Lizzie talking to Klaus.

"I mean my mom's star is next to mine obviously because mom has to watch over me, I'm her baby. If we apply the law reverse law of what's mine it's yours it basically means that my mom is only mine. So if I ever buy you a star it would be in SPT0615-JD galaxy." Lizzie said innocently.

"So you're sending me to the galaxy that's furthest away from ours. Very nice sweetheart." Klaus smiled when his daughter laughed with him.

"Let's play a game I say something and at the count to three we must say our favourite things. Are you ready Klaus?" The small blonde said.

"Let's play." He smirked.

"If you had to be a planet what planet would you guys be? 3…2…1…" Kol asked.

"Neptune!" Lizzie quickly said.

"Neptune." Klaus said at the same time.

"If you could be a constellation which one would you be?"

"Hydra! Like in the avengers!"

"Hydra."

"Klaus don't copy me! He is cheating!" Lizzie complained.

"How am I cheating? We're saying it at the same time." Klaus said.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms.

"If you could be one animal which one would you be?" The handsome dark haired Mikaelson asked.

"A Lion!" His daughter said.

"A lion." The artist said at the same time.

"Seriously mom he is cheating!"

"Or maybe you and I have more in common than what you think." He smugly replied.

"No, we do not! Next question!"

"What's your favourite bird?"

"A hummingbird, they are small, smart, cute and their heart beats very fast! Basically, me in a bird."

"A hummingbird."

"Stop cheating Niklaus."

"Favourite colour?"

"Dark royal Blue."

"Dark royal Blue."

"I hate this game. You and I have nothing in common."

"You are right we are nothing alike…"

"Now you're just saying what I want to hear. – HOPE!"

"What are you doing?" Hope shyly asked.

"I was just proving to mom that I am the complete opposite of Klaus. How are you feeling?"

"Aunt Hayley says we are going to watch Detective Pikachu." Hope smiled when her sister started to jump around.

"Seriously? Can I wear my Pikachu cap? This is awesome! I'm going to dress!" Lizzie said running to her room.

"I'm going to watch that movie too." Kol said as excited as the children were.

"You're twenty-seven." Klaus told him.

"So what?" Kol shot back.

Hope walked slowly to where her mother was sitting staring at her. Without thinking twice, she just wrapped her arms around her mother who immediately returned the hug. With all the love a mother could muster.

"I'm sorry I called you liar. I was just scared…" Hope pouted sadly.

"It's alright my little wolf. Do you feel better now?" Caroline smiled at her daughter who just nodded her head. Klaus was about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hope asked, climbing up on the chair to see for herself who was knocking on the door. Once she saw who it was Hope groaned annoyed.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked suspiciously. They weren't expecting anyone.

"Niklaus open the door." The voice coldly said from the other side of the door.


	9. The Ice Queen vs The Artist

**What, Will, I, Have, Left:**

 **This is my second Klaroline story. I hope you all like it^^ This time this is a Human AU. If you like this story fav it, follow it or comment it^^ If you like it, guys I will keep updating it. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Ships: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah, Hayley x Freya, Delena and Finn x Sage.**

 **In this fic Caroline and Hayley are sisters. Hayley is the oldest sister.**

 **Ps: there are some mentions of abort discussions, alcohol and drugs (Mostly Cocaine and heroin mentions) and bulimia. Nothing to explicit but if, you're offended or something don't read it. This chapter will include drug references. AND! Klaus has a mental disorder (borderline personality disorder) OR PTSD. He matches that disorder so bad… So yeah if you are offended don't read it. Also, some mentions of child abuse (Cause Mikael is a piece of sh*t).**

 **So many lovely comments Thanks for everyone who took their time to comment my story. Seriously, you guys make me wanna write so many more chapters^^**

 **For the twins I had in mind Lizzie: McKenna Grace (She played young Caroline in TVD) and as for Hope: Summer Fontana but with her hair more blonde than red-haired.**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner I wasn't feeling inspired and had to focus in other things. Thank you girls for your patience.**

 ** _If you want me to continue the story leave a comment ^^!_**

 **WE PASSED 200 FOLLOWERS! OMG I am so thankful for each and everyone of my followers. Without your love and support I probably wouldn't had written so much** ** _. If we reach 160 comments,_** **I will update the next chapter before new year!**

 **A special thanks to my lovely friends imaginetvd amazing ideas and Eliliyah for helping me with lots of medical stuff! Well… without further ado here's Chapter nine.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS GIRLS!**

 _Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together in high school. However, when they finally slept together, he completely ignored her. A few months after she finds out she is pregnant and he tells her to abort the child. What will happen when they meet again twelve years later? Will Caroline ever forgive him?_

 **Chapter Nine: The Ice Queen vs The Artist**

" _Who is it?" Hope asked, climbing up on the chair to see for herself who was knocking on the door. Once she saw who it was Hope groaned annoyed._

" _Who is it?" Caroline asked suspiciously. They weren't expecting anyone._

" _Niklaus open the door." The voice coldly said from the other side of the door._

"She's back again, _fantastic_." The artist groaned annoyed.

"What does she want now?" Caroline whispered to him.

"How the _bloody hell_ am I supposed to know?" The attractive man replied.

Hayley felt the sharp and uncomfortable atmosphere of the room. It was unbearable. She saw how Klaus whom was calm a few moments ago started to get angry, all of them could practically see the anger irradiating from his body. Sensing the chaos that was about to come, made the hazel eyed beauty stared at her niece who looked back at her with a confused expression not fully understanding what was going on but Hope knew it was bad.

Reacting fast both sisters shared a nod in agreement. Hayley pulled Hope to her and shouted from the living room. "Lizzie, the movie is about to start!"

"The movie starts in two hours…" The cute freckled child replied.

"Don't you want to go to the mall?" Her aunt tried to change the subject ignoring the knocks on the door.

"Yes! Lizzie has been so annoying now she wants a ' _Detective Pikachu'_ teddy. I told her it's just a Pikachu with a detective hat but she got angry at me! She spent almost one hour without talking to me." Hope complained.

"Siblings sometimes are hard to get along with. I have six of them and I can't spend too long with them, they are annoying." Her uncle agreed with her.

"We are the ones tired of your childish behaviour Kol." Klaus spat.

"You are the one to talk." Kol sarcastically laughed. "May I remind you wh-"

"Stop bickering!" Caroline shushed them up before they started arguing.

"LIZZIE!" Hayley shouted her niece's name one last time before she saw the youngest child running down the stairs wearing her favourite Pikachu hoodie that had the Pokémon's ears on the hood, her warm black jeans and her little yellow converse.

"I'm coming! I was dressing up! Who's calling all the time?" Lizzie asked while Caroline was helping her to fasten her jacket.

"It's no one sweetheart." Klaus smiled at his youngest daughter who eyed him suspiciously as if she didn't believe him.

"It's his mom again." Hope whispered to her sister.

"Oh, I always assumed next time we would see her it would be at her funeral." The little blonde whispered to her sister who nodded.

"Lizzie you don't say that about your father's mother." Caroline whispered so Esther couldn't hear them.

"I am not being rude, I understand that Klausy mousy will be a part of our lives now but he told me he doesn't love his mom because she is evil. _Therefore_ , I thought we would never have to speak to her again." Lizzie quickly replied to her mother.

"Klausy mousy?" Kol started to laugh.

"Yes, auntie Kat said it was his nickname! Mine is Lizzie and Hope is just… well Hope." The sunshine haired child explained laughing when she saw Klaus' shocked face at that name.

"And you are absolutely right little one. Neither of you will see her ever again." Their father swore, ignoring that horrendous nickname his nemesis gave to him.

"Good." Both twins said at the same time.

"We don't like her." Hope explained them as if the adults didn't know.

"Yes, we call her the ice queen." The little blonde said.

"We also call Camille ' _лайно'."_ The little redhaired child finished her sister's sentence before both of them covered their mouths laughing.

Caroline eyed suspiciously her daughters, they were well behaved children but they still had their moments like every child. Besides they spend far too much time with their aunt Katherine and god knows she taught them more than a few words in Bulgarian which only meant one _thing_. Whatever that word meant it was nothing good. Just raising one eyebrow at them cut their laughter in a second.

"What does that mean Lizzie?" Caroline questioned her youngest daughter because she knows her youngest is incapable of lying to her, _she never tried anyway_.

"Hmm… I forgot?" Lizzie tried to lie so she wouldn't get grounded before getting her Christmas gifts.

"You forgot? Lizzie baby… Do you honestly think I believe that?" The twenty-eight-year-old did not believe a single word that came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Nope, fine I lied but because I don't want you to ground Hope." Lizzie whispered.

"ME? You were the one who taught me that word!" The eldest twin felt betrayed.

"Because auntie Kat taught me! She teaches me Bulgarian when she babysits me." The sunshine haired child whispered.

"What does that word mean girls?" Caroline asked one last time.

"Crap head." Both twins whispered.

"I love that nickname." Kol laughed.

"It was aunt Kat's fault-" Lizzie defended herself.

"Absolutely auntie Kat's fault." Hope agreed.

"Well talk later. Hayley take them away, use the backdoor." Caroline said.

"Come on girls." Hayley smiled at her nieces who walked towards her. Hope immediately held her aunt's hand but Lizzie hugged her mother before running away with her twin. "Bye Klausy mousy!" the youngest child waved at him while the eldest just dragged her sister away not even looking back.

Once Kol closed the backdoor after wishing his brother good luck Liz opened the door. Esther stood there proud and threatening as she normally did with everyone, she just stared down at the eldest Forbes who eventually let her inside.

Esther rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw Klaus was next to Caroline. _It only took this girl a week to ruin what it took me more than three decades to build._ The Mikaelson patriarch thought.

"Nikalus-"

"Cut the bloody crap, what do you want _mother_?" Klaus coldly replied.

"I just want you to come home. Since Kol decided to leave all my children left! Finn and Sage left with little Henrik to a hotel! Freya only comes late at night and leaves before dawn! Elijah only comes to drink some tea and he disappears again! You and your brother ran with this little homewrecker." The eldest Mikaelson snapped angrily.

"Do not refer to the mother of my children like that ever again, mother." Klaus furiously snarled.

"She destroyed everything! As if it wasn't bad enough all the things, I had to go _through_ because of you. I can't even _count_ how many times your siblings found you doing drugs, always having to take care of you. People talk Niklaus! DO you think I'm proud that my son is a drug addict? What would people think about me as a mother when they find out you have two children! One was bad enough but two Niklaus!" Esther exploded against her son.

"Caroline didn't destroy absolutely nothing! Her mother did." The angry artist spat.

"All I've done was to protect my daughter." Liz snapped.

"Oh really? That's why you didn't tell me where she was when she needed me the most!" The thirty-year-old spat.

"She needed you the most when she told you she was pregnant and we all know how you reacted to that! Screaming at her as if it was her fault when it always has been yours." The eldest Forbes hatefully replied.

Before Caroline or Klaus could open their mouths, Esther _looked down_ as if she was better than anyone else. "This little homewrecker was or is bulimic! It's all her fault if she wasn't such a little whore, she wouldn't had gotten pregnant in the first place! Niklaus never liked to party, bloody hell he didn't even like to drink! But since _she_." The Mikaelson patriarch paused, pointing at Caroline with disgust. "Since this damned relationship started my son changed, instead of persuading a real career like his older siblings he decided to study arts! A waste of time! He just did it because he listened to your stupid daughter with all her _'follow your dreams'_ rubbish!"

Caroline was in shock she couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. From the moment his mother saw her from the first time she _despised_ her. Esther didn't even give her a real chance to meet her. All the woman saw was an enemy who tried to keep her son away. Which was ironic since the only one who hurt Klaus was in fact his mother.

 _ **Twelve years ago, Klaus' bedroom:**_

 _After a long day of school and her usual cheerleading practice Caroline and Klaus were in his bedroom after having a lovely date. They had been together for three months and Klaus has never been this happy before. He used to be depressed and full of rage since his youngest brother's death. But since he and Caroline started to date, he became happier he still ignored his mother, he didn't even listen to her it was as if two strangers lived together._

 _His mother thought it would be better if they started from zero that's why she decided to take her three youngest children to America since Finn, Freya and Elijah were already in collage. Elijah was studying in Stanford, Finn had just become a father and decided to move to Australia with his girlfriend and lastly Freya was studying to become a paediatrician. Esther wanted Klaus to study to become either a lawyer or a doctor. However, he didn't like any of those choices. In fact, he hated both of those choices, he wanted to study art and maybe if he was lucky enough, he would eventually open his own gallery._

" _What are you thinking about Klaus?" The blonde-haired beauty who was laying in his bed asked._

" _My future." The handsome teenager replied without looking at her, he was far too focused drawing his newest sketch._

 _The sixteen-year-old teenager walked towards him wrapping her arms around him hugging him from behind kissing his neck. Klaus landed back and kissed her before focusing on his drawing once again._

" _Is Cruella de Vil still trying to force you to become a doctor?" Caroline sat down next to him._

" _Oh, she tries to. But we both know I won't listen to her, I'm just waiting until I finish high school. Once I'm done with this, she won't see me ever again." He smirked._

" _She's still your mother Nik-" The cheerleader tried to help her boyfriend and his mother to become closer but Klaus refused to even look at her._

" _Love I already explained you this. Me and my mother will never be able to fix our relationship, it's dead. Because of her I had to go through some horrible things which I won't forgive her for." He whispered darkly._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean to make s-" She was interrupted by another kiss._

" _It's alright love." Klaus smiled sweetly at his girlfriend._

" _It's a beautiful drawing, Henrik looks so adorable. You have a special talent for this, you should go for it. Study art and become an artist. Ignore anyone who tells you it's stupid if I had your talent, I would go for it." Caroline caressed his right hand with her thumb._

" _You really think I'm that good?" He genuinely asked._

" _Of course, I do. Haven't you seen how great all your drawings are? You could be the next Picasso or Dalí… Michelangelo maybe." His girlfriend smiled at him._

 _The youngest teenager stood up and walked to the bookshelf, her curiosity got the best out her. She pulled out an old looking photo album. It was made out of some type of brown leather with golden decorations, it looked elegant and complex. She opened the first page and saw pictures of Klaus' family._

 _She smiled when she saw a picture of Klaus when he was a baby and his siblings. He was dressed in an adorable white and navy-blue sailor outfit, Elijah was wearing a dark ocean blue suit looking elegant and smiling because he was holding his baby brother. Finn was wearing the exact outfit and lastly Freya was wearing a blue dress with her hair braided._

" _What are you-" Klaus stopped on his tracks groaning when he saw Caroline staring at his baby pictures._

" _Awww. You are so cute! Look at you with your chubby little arms and your blonde hair." Caroline adorably looked at him._

" _Close the album love." Her boyfriend replied._

" _Nope." She put some extra emphasis on the 'p' moving her small hand to see the next page. When the blonde-haired beauty saw the next pictures, she busted out laughing. The next picture was Finn trying to pick up Klaus, Elijah looked shocked and angry while Freya just smiled. The last picture was Elijah punching Finn trying to get Klaus back while Freya was shocked not knowing what to do._

" _Elijah's always been the most protective of me since I was born." The curly haired teenager explained._

" _You think our children would look like you did when you were a chubby little baby?" Caroline poked a one of his dimples._

" _Once we're older and we finish college I don't see why not. As far as I know our genes are very strong. My nephew looks just like Finn." He talked about a possible future they could have together._

" _You should go for it. Go to Yale and pursuit art. Fight for what you want and forget what the world is expecting of you." She said while her blue eyes meet his gaze._

" _I will. You know I love you, right?" He grabbed the album from his girlfriend's hands and threw it away before kissing her making out in his couch._

 **The Forbes Residence, Mystic Falls:**

"All I did was to tell him to follow his dreams because as son of yours he might be, he doesn't have to do whatever you want him to do. He is not a robot, he never was and never _will_!" The sunshine haired woman replied.

"He will do whatever I told him to do. I gave birth to him for a reason." Esther snapped.

"Yes, because you cheated on your husband!" Caroline screamed back.

"Honey you shouldn't judge me so quickly. After all, do you honestly believe your mother is such an angel? She did exactly the same thing as I've did." Esther smirked evilly. It was at this exact moment Klaus knew his mother was going to attack at any moment.

"Don't you even dare to compare me to you. I would never hurt my daughters! I've always protected them and did what was best for them that's why they love me and don't despise me like every single one of your children!" Liz used the right words she knew it would hurt Esther. To no surprise it actually worked, everyone could see the pain behind her eyes.

"Haven't you told sweet Caroline what you did?" Esther coldly replied.

"What? What is she talking about mom?" Caroline turned around shocked because she saw her mother was hiding something. Every time she scratched her neck with her night hand meant that she was lying.

"She doesn't know? That makes it even _sweeter_." The eldest blonde smirked.

"Caroline don't listen to her, she is a liar-" Liz tried to stop Esther.

"You see my dearest _Caroline_. I knew you were pregnant. After you told Niklaus the horrible news, he came home angrier than usual which was saying a lot. Late at night I went to check up on him when I overheard him talking with himself saying he was terrified because his ex-girlfriend was pregnant with his child. As you can understand I wasn't going to allow you to ruin my son's life so I wrote a check worth of thirty thousand dollars just for you to abort." Esther started.

"If you knew she was pregnant why were you surprised when I told you about Hope and Lizzie?" Klaus asked.

"Because they weren't supposed to exist! When I went to their house and gave her the check. Caroline was nowhere to be found but Elizabeth was over here. She told me Caroline had an abortion and guess what sweetheart. She kept the check all for herself. Why do you look so hurt? Didn't mommy tell you?" Esther finished.

Caroline tried to speak but she was far too shocked to even gesticulate a single word. She was thankful when Klaus wrapped one arm around her to comfort her silently. They both shared a knowing look because they were well aware their argument wasn't over.

"You are simply disgusting. You both are. You told me Caroline aborted, I went back, she needed me and _I came back_ for her but you just denied me my right to be a father! We both know that you've always mistreated her." His voice was stone cold, he didn't even try to hide his anger.

"Mom tell me you didn't accept the money! You didn't even give a cent nothing! You never said he came back!" Caroline shouted.

"HE RUINED YOU! Can't you just see it, you had a bright future Caroline. You could had married Tyler and become the wife of the mayor instead of being a single mother." Her mother shouted.

"Am I _hallucinating_ because the last time I checked, you were also one! Don't forget Bill left you." Klaus smirked when he saw Liz's anger through her eyes.

It wasn't that Klaus simply disliked Liz, it was a much more than just that. From the moment they meet Liz couldn't stand him. He knew he's always been arrogant, most people thought he was an egotistical _moron_ but he was always polite to that old _ungrateful_ woman.

He did everything he _could_ for her daughter when they were together. He was there when she cried because she didn't feel good enough even though she was the most incredible and remarkable person he's ever met. She was the head cheerleader, representative of her class for three consecutive years, Caroline was extraordinary. Her only problem was the ugly fact she didn't love herself. She told him how happy she was when she was a child but as she grew up Bill started to resent her taking all his anger out on her.

Bill never wanted to settle down raising a child he wasn't even sure she was his. He was not straight he didn't like women; he was just with Liz for a few times just to experiment, he just didn't think she would get pregnant. He raised Caroline believing she was his, he tried to do things right by marrying her mother but he was unhappy. He hated Mystic Falls, hated being trapped with a woman and a child he didn't even love and let's not even start with Hayley. He just hated the three of them but Caroline loved him when she was a child and a teenager. She just thought if she was perfect in everything, he would love her once again. Which only led her to develop some very nasty eating habits.

All her suffering was because of Liz and Niklaus wanted her to feel as pathetic and _worthless_ as she was.

"How dare you! Bill's always been a loving caring man. We just had some disagreements!" Caroline snorted at that.

"He was never a caring man, he was a monster whom you let in our home."

Elizabeth was shocked she's never heard her youngest child complain about her second ex-husband. Hayley and Bill always end up screaming at each other because she was always defending Caroline and Bill hated that. Obviously, that led to multiple arguments until he finally left them.

"I've always put you first Caroline, I choose you over Bill, over my job." Her mother tried to play the victim but it wasn't working.

"You never put her first, I am sure you knew she was bulimic-"Niklaus started before his mother interrupted once again.

"Of course, she knew."

Esther could see Caroline going paler by each second. "Mom what is she talking about? You knew?"

"Of course, she knew honey but as long as you kept playing your role as the perfect daughter, her image would stay intact, it was be perfect. Right Liz?" Esther winked at the eldest woman.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Liz lied.

"You don't? So you don't remember when I came knocking on your door-"

"Why did you come here mother?" Her son asked.

"I was doing what any respectable loving mother would do, I was just trying to clean up your mess. I overheard you crying, completely drunk talking about how much your future was ruined. I knew she was pregnant and bulimic, that you didn't want nothing to do with her. I tried to protect you, I went to this 'house' _initially_ I only wanted to speak to Caroline but this lovely sheriff told me she just left Mystic Falls. Still, I couldn't risk her to expose you for money, we still have a reputation to uphold. I offered her one thirty thousand dollars to make sure her precious daughter had an abort in a clinic of her choosing. But she just lied to all of us, you sneaky bitch."

"My mother would never do that!" Caroline refused to believe Esther.

"I love to break it to you sweet Caroline but your mother accepted the check after swearing for her life you will have an abortion when you just left." The eldest woman finished.

"What did you used the money for mother?" Caroline's voice became ice cold making Liz stare at her alarmed.

"I-" Liz started.

"I asked you a question. It's obvious you didn't give it to me for the girls. So, what did you do with it?"

"Caroline you have to understand I was doing-"

"You were just ruining my life! You knew everything I had to go through when they were born, you knew I needed Klaus and you drove him away! Now I find out you accepted money for me to get an abortion and you did not even give me one single penny. SO, what on the freaking hell did you do with it?"

"Bill had cancer Caroline-"

"I can't believe you. My children were fighting against life or death but you choose to give it to that bastard! HOW DARE YOU?" Caroline moved away when Liz tried to touch her as if it burned her. "Stay the hell away from me."

Esther happily smiled knowing she accomplished her _purpose_ which was to cause chaos in the Forbes family. Since she knew her children wouldn't be spending the Christmas with her, Liz didn't deserve happy holidays either. The eldest woman clapped her hands elegantly sighing. "Well it seems there are no more secrets in this family… Now I must go. See you soon, _Niklaus_." Esther left the three adults on their own, closing the entrance door behind her.

Klaus had his right arm around Caroline's shoulder trying to comfort her silently while the youngest blonde had to sit down on the couch because was about to have a nervous breakdown. Not only her mother hid who real father was, she also accepted money from the person she _loathed_ the most. The sunshine haired young woman covered her face in her arms trying to steady her breathing. She felt betrayed by the woman she admired the most, _her mother_. Caroline just couldn't believe what happened in the last day.

Liz knew she shouldn't have accepted the money, she knew it was wrong but she still accepted it. At first, she wanted to give all the money to Caroline. However, If she did that, she'd had to explain where she did get the money from, which only meant telling her the truth about _Klaus_. She was not about to risk her daughter's future. The eldest Forbes did what she _thought_ was best.

Caroline stared at her mother whipping some tears away. She always tried to make her mother proud, she always thought they had a strong bond. Even though her mother lied about who her father was, didn't allow Hayley to have any contact with their father's side of the family. She still supported her. Furthermore, every time their grandmother Mary or her uncle Jackson said that Liz was a manipulative _bitch,_ she still refused to believe them. _Until now_.

"Caroli-" Her mother tried to explain herself, trying to look for an excuse to justify her behaviour.

"When did she gave you the money?" The twenty-eight-year-old cut her off immediately.

Elizabeth knew she couldn't say nothing to make her daughter not hate her. She exhaled, knowing she was a few seconds away from a big storm. "When the twins were a month old?"

"What? WHAT?" Caroline finally screamed at her mother for the first time, even Klaus took a step back not expecting her outburst.

"I am so sorry…" Liz started to cry.

Normally seeing her mother like this would kill her inside but right now she didn't care. Not after all the lies. "When they were in the NICU? You fucking gave that fat pig all that money while my children had to fight for their lives… While I had to get two different jobs to support them!"

"Bill was dying Caroline! Try to understand-"

"SO WERE MY CHILDREN."

"You were seventeen back then! Maybe as painful as it sounds, it would had been the best for all of us!" The moment those words came out of her mouth Liz regretted them, she loved her grandchildren.

Never in a million years Caroline thought her mother would say something like that. That was the last straw she was going to stand. "Bill not only cheated on you, he humiliated Hayley, he mentally abused me and then he just left you for a man. Yet, you choose him over your grandchildren! As horrible as Esther is at least you can see her coming." She snapped.

"Caroline, I didn't mean it-" Her mother cried.

"Of course, you did. We both knew their survival chances were low, specially Lizzie's. It took Hope months to have a normal weight but she got better quicker than they thought. But we both knew all the problems Lizzie had." Caroline paused staring at her mother with hate.

"I thought both of them recovered just fine…" Klaus whispered to the mother of his children.

"Lizzie was the one who was more underdeveloped, they didn't think she would make it… She had to be connected to a ventilator for months, she also suffered from something called 'apnea of prematurity'. Basically, almost all the premature babies have it. It's when the baby 'forgets' how to breathe because the nervous system is immature. Then eventually with the years she developed asthma." Caroline quickly explained. "Klaus help me pack our things."

With eyes wide open Liz felt the weight of what those words held. Caroline was going to take the twins away on Christmas eve. Without even thinking she blocked the door so either of them could enter Caroline's old room, where the twins slept at.

"Caroline it was just a mistake, besides the girls are absolutely healthy. There's no point of leaving, you will just ruin their Christmas."

"If I leave my children come with me too, wherever I go they come with me, end of the discussion. Spend Christmas with Bill and his husband. You are not welcome in my house anymore. Move mom." She moved her hands away when Liz tried to grab her hands.

"You must be enjoying every second of this, Don't you? In less than two weeks you managed to break my family. I knew Caroline would run to you…"

"I did do absolutely nothing you already did it yourself." Klaus smirked.

Before she could reply Liz received a phone call from the police station, they needed their sheriff back. She could choose to ignore it or to answer it and leave her daughter alone in the house with Klaus. But as much as she loved her family, she had a job to do, she chose her job because this town needed her.

"I'll come back as fast as I can. Wait for me Caroline, we must talk about this as a family." Her mother begged one last time before leaving.

"I knew she wasn't a good woman… She kept my children from me." Klaus muttered to himself.

"She did not, you did that on your own." His ex-girlfriend said.

The curly haired man tried to reply but he didn't know what to say. He assumed they were on good terms already. "Love I did came back-"

"As much as it _warms_ my _heart_ to hear that, Klaus. It still doesn't change a thing. I still had to go through all of that on my own. The months I had to wait without being able to help my own children, without knowing if they would survive or not. I still had to go through all Lizzie's asthma attacks, when she had to be hospitalized for a week when she was five, when I had to take Hope to a therapist because it terrified her what she had seen-"

"What happened to Hope?" Klaus asked blaming himself for not being there.

"She had a panic attack when she was only five. They were in their room playing with Legos when Lizzie started to have one of her attacks but this time the inhalator did not work, her skin started to turn purple and she was scratching so hard she almost made herself bleed." Caroline stopped for one moment, it had been a horrible experience for all of them. "When I ran to the room Hope was trying to stop Lizzie before she could hurt herself but she was crying. We rushed Lizzie to the hospital and she got better but Hope saw her connected to so many machines, looking so small… After that she started having panic attacks. Every time Lizzie coughed or she felt sick Hope had a panic attack. In school she tried to run away because she thought Lizzie would die if she wasn't there to protect her. I took Hope to a therapist, she started to improve year by year she doesn't have the panic attacks anymore but she still worries far too much."

"I was overprotective of my siblings specially Rebekah and _Henrik_ … After my youngest brother died, I couldn't let her out of my sight, I had to make sure she was okay, even though I knew the danger was far away." _In a coma in some putrid hospital in London_. The artist darkly thought.

"We will need a lot of time if you want to know everything that happened in twelve years… I promise we will talk but for now let's just pack. Start packing Hope's things, I'll pack Lizzie's." She tried to smile even though she couldn't be sadder.

"Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry love." Klaus assured her starting to pack.

"Wait! Pack every colour in the order of the rainbow starting with pink, her clothes follow the same pattern. She is very into colourful things right now." Caroline explained packing some books.

"Alright…" He started to rearrange all the colours and clothes staring at Caroline who was just picking up some books.

"Why did you pack so many books?" Klaus asked.

"Haven't you meet our youngest child yet? Those are just a few essential books for her, in case she gets bored..."

"Since when you like ' _Dynamical systems and differential equations'_?" Klaus read the title of the book Caroline was holding in her hands.

"I hate this book, but my grandmother Mary gave it to Lizzie when she was six and since then she just loves it. I had to take advanced math classes after college and work just so she wouldn't feel left out and lonely. I wasn't even worried about economy class, I was worried she might find out half of the equations she wrote I still had trouble trying to understand them." She said starting to pack Lizzie's clothes.

"You are an amazing mother Caroline. You are what neither of them ever were." Klaus said with his whole honest heart.

"You I mean I _was_ … I ruined Christmas for them, they were already shocked knowing you were their dad. Now they will hate me because they won't see their grandmother on Christmas. Where am I even going to go, New Orleans is six hours away." She sat down on her old bed trying not to cry again.

"You didn't ruin their Christmas _love_. I know a place not far away from here, maybe three hours in a car. Where we could spend the holidays together, with our family your side and my side. The twins will have fun, we have enough room for all of us, a cinema room, a playroom…" Klaus tried to convince her smiling adorably.

"Where is that?" Caroline asked.

"That's a surprise." He winked at her.

"Fine, but I don't want to see you and Katherine bickering like children. No Camille or Esther either." Caroline smiled a little.

"They don't even know this mansion even exist. Elijah and I bought it when I turned twenty."

 _What have I agreed to?_ Caroline thought unsure of what the future had in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! It saddens me to say that I won't be continuing my fics from the vampire diaries (At least for now!). This is an indefinite hiatus, I lost my inspiration, each chapter was always longer than the last and everytime I got less comments and kudos/Favourites and it made me less motivated** **I wished I could finish them but I just thought "** _ **why should I? No one barely read it anymore."**_

 **But some of you guys always left me comment and I thank you each and everyone of you, I'm glad you enjoyed my fic! This is not a goodbye, It's just an until next time :D**

 **Maybe I'll come back but for now take care :D, Stay safe and live your best life girls! 3**


End file.
